Hey, Dr (Adaptación)
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Rin Noto es una de mis pacientes más extrañas, a veces pienso que sería mejor que la tratase otro doctor y no yo... pero es mi culpa que ella esté aquí, lo sé, por mi negligencia al volante y un par de tragos en la cabeza.
1. Introducción

Nombre del paciente: Rin Noto.

Edad: 23 años.

Sexo: Femenino.

Tipo de Sangre: O-

Tiempo ingresada: 13 Años.

Razón de Ingreso: Accidente de tránsito, infantilismo y Trastorno de déficit de atención e hiperactividad, mejor conocido como TDAH.

Doctor a cargo: Sesshomaru Taisho.

❝Rin Noto es una de mis pacientes más extrañas, a veces pienso que sería mejor que la tratase otro doctor y no yo... pero es mi culpa que ella esté aquí, lo sé, por mi negligencia al volante y un par de tragos en la cabeza.❞

* * *

*Infantilismo: Estado o condición de la persona cuyo carácter o forma de comportarse tiene las características que se consideran propias de los niños, como la ingenuidad, la candidez, la irresponsabilidad, etc.

*TDAH: Es un trastorno de origen neurobiológico que se inicia en la edad infantil y que afecta entre un 3-7% de niños en edad escolar. Los síntomas principales son la hiperactividad, la impulsividad y el déficit de atención.

* * *

Esta historia ya la había publicado antes solo que en el fandom de Free! Pero esta vez es la versión completa, la cual tenia publicada como un EunHae. Espero que les guste ^-^


	2. Corazón alegre

Rin Noto es una de mis pacientes más extrañas, a veces pienso que sería mejor que la tratase otro doctor y no yo. Es mi culpa que ella esté aquí, lo sé, por mi negligencia al volante y un par de tragos en la cabeza.

Había conducido bajo efectos del alcohol y el impacto contra el auto le había causado daños, entre ellos TDAH.

Según los informes y descripciones de sus allegados, ella solía ser una chica muy activa y energética incluso con todas las actividades que realizaba. Incluso creo que poseía TDAH antes del accidente, lo que me sorprende es su perspectiva positiva de la vida, a pesar de que sus padres básicamente le habían abandonado aquí.

A pesar de las terapias, medicamentos, incluso ambas juntas, ella siempre está tan positiva, alegre, parlanchina, impaciente, olvidadiza. En estos momentos está tumbada en el piso dibujando, no sería extraño si no lo hiciera en frente del rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Al parecer no estaba tan concentrada porque en cuanto me acerqué para ver lo que dibujaba, ella se giró y me brindo una sonrisa.

Un día soleado, muchos árboles y casas a los lados de un auto azul oscuro, un pequeño punto dentro de él. Supongo que estaba dibujando aquel día.

─ ¿Qué haces, Rin? ─pregunté mientras me acuclillaba para ver mejor el dibujo.

─Dibujo lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar aquí ─El accidente, es lo que siempre dibujaba como "lo último que recuerda".

─ ¿Por qué lo dices tan alegre? ─Me cuestioné más a mí mismo que a ella, porque realmente no entendía cómo podía estar tan alegre en esta situación─ Digo, ¿no extrañas a tus padres?

Rin volvió a sorprenderme cuando negó con la cabeza, esta se recostó y tomó sus crayones para volver a su lugar anterior.

─ Me siento muy feliz de estar aquí y conocer niños nuevos, Señor Sessh ─ Ella me había puesto el apodo de Sessh poco después de iniciar sus tratamientos. Rin empezó a colorear en la única esquina blanca─ ¡He tenido muchas experiencias muy divertidas aquí!

A pesar del ánimo en sus palabras no me dirigía alguna sonrisa, o al menos su mirada, sólo se dedicaba a garabatear el poco espacio en blanco tenía en su recamara. Una vez fue la más descolorida de todo el recinto porque estaba recién construida, pero ella se encargó de pintarrajearla con pinturas, crayones y muchas calcomanías.

Rin se apartó, sentándose en el piso, y me dejó ver su dibujo. Éramos nosotros, supongo, y el hospital, muchas flores y unas cuantas mariposas volando alrededor, pero no podía ver los Kanji desde mi posición.

─Señor sessh debería dormir más –puso un puchero─ Aunque... si no se hubiese dormido mientras conducía, yo no estaría aquí. ─sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos jugueteando tras su espalda- Tampoco te hubiera conocido.

Me acerqué un poco más y le abracé. Desde aquí sí podía leer sus desastrosas letras, porque a pesar de tener veintitrés años, es toda una niña por dentro. Tan pura e inocente.

" _El corazón alegre hace tanto bien como el mejor medicamento."_


	3. Mariposas

Sango, la enfermera encargada de los cuidados de Rin, ha empezado su estado de reposo por su embarazo. El hospital está falto de personal, por lo que hemos tenido que improvisar algunas cosas, y como yo no tengo citas programadas, he accedido a cuidar a la pequeña adulta.

─¿Quieres comer algo, Rin? ─le pregunté tras observar que seguía mirando su programa de Tv, acostada boca abajo y alternando las piernas.─ ¿Rin?

Ella se giró un poco y colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios me mandó a hacer silencio. Si quería algo de Rin, tendría que esperar que esperar que su programa acabe. Rin, se colocó en su posición anterior y de tal aburrimiento empecé a sentirme somnoliento, cerré los ojos por unos momentos.

El ruido de mi teléfono me hizo despertar de inmediato.

¿HABÍAN PASADO 6 HORAS? El tiempo vuela, literalmente. Miré a todos lados en búsqueda de mi paciente, no hay rastros de ella. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Busqué en todos los niveles, en los baños, cuartos de juegos, comedor, sólo faltaba el jardín y mi jodido móvil no paraba de sonar, pero no me interesa contestar. Debo encontrar a Rin.

Con todo el peso del mundo por no encontrarle por ningún lado, me senté sobre una de las banquetas que estaba frente a un pequeño estanque del jardín. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar una vez más y decidí terminar con esa molestia, quien lo diría, era Kagura.

─ ¿Si?

─ _¿Vendrás a cenar?_ ─dijo mi novia─ _¿Estás muy ocupado hoy?_

─Sí, iré a cenar. ─suspiré con todo el cansancio a causa de buscar a Rin por todos lado─ Hoy he estado a cargo personalmente de uno de los pacientes.

Ella rió levemente y yo le imité por inercia.

─ _La sesión de fotos terminará luego de un par de capturas_ ─en ese preciso momento escuché como era llamada para continuar con su agenda─ _¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?_

Iba a responder, pero logré visualizar a Rin tirado en el piso e instintivamente empecé a correr.

─Lo siento bebé, se presentó algo. ─colgué sin esperar alguna afirmación.

Cuando estuve más cerca de ella, noté que su suéter blanco estaba sucio, al igual que el resto de sus prendas, pero estaba sonriente. La comisura de sus rosados labios estaban encorvadas hacia arriba y sus mirada estaba fila en algo, algo que no pude visualizar muy bien.

Rin notó mi presencia y me invitó a ser espectador de tal vista. Al acercarme quedé maravillado por la manera en que dos mariposas volaban con suma gracia sobre unas flores de color violeta, pensé que me estaba señalando las flores, pero no, en realidad tenía una de las mariposas descansando sobre su dedo.

Rin me mostró sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa y yo le devolví el gesto. Luego de unos minutos contemplando la vista, las mariposas volaron fuera de nuestras miradas.

─Te he estado buscando por todas partes ─sacudí un poco su cabeza para remover las basurillas que allí reposaban. Su estómago rugió.─ ¿Tienes hambre?

Negó levemente y un pequeño sonrojo apareció, porque juro que noté que se tornaron rosadas. ¿Aún no había comido?

─Bueno, la verdad es que estaba esperando que el Señor Sesshomaru despertara para que comamos juntos ─volvió a sonreír y mi corazón se sintió cálido. Ni siquiera Kagura me esperaba para comer.

─Pero primero, vamos a darte un baño.

Ella asintió y me tomó de la mano para dirigirnos hacia el interior del recinto. Me aseguré de lavar bien su cuerpo y su cabello, tenía tierra hasta detrás de las orejas. Si no fuera porque soy su médico, me preguntara ¿por qué estoy bañando a una chica de 23 años de edad? pero yo conocía la respuesta de cabo a rabo, no lo hacía ya por responsabilidad.

He empezado a tomarle cariño a esta tonta.

Luego de su merecido baño y ponerle el pijama, le ayudé a cenar y vimos uno de sus programas favoritos mientras le acunaba para que se durmiera más rápida. Eran alrededor de las 23:00, ella debía estar dormida a las 20:00, pero tampoco tenían que saberlos, ¿cierto?

La acomodé en su cama y la cubrí con una manta. Justo cuando apagué la luz, ella susurró _"Gracias por jugar conmigo hoy, Señor Sesshomaru"_ a mi suponer entre sueños. Sonreí y cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado, era hora de volver a casa.

Por primera vez en todos los años que tengo trabajando aquí no quiero irme.


	4. Jaula de oro

Tras salir del plantel llamé a Kagura, pero su adormilada voz me dio a entender que interrumpía algo tan profundo como lo es su sueño, por lo que decidí decirle que llegaría un poco más tarde.

Llevo unos minutos caminando, no es que necesite un auto para ir y volver del trabajo cuando se vive a tres manzanas, la diferencia es el peligro que hay en las profundidades de las ciudades durante el día y la noche, pero cuando todos te conocen en el área es más sencillo, como es mi caso.

Entré a una pequeña tienda konbini, suelo comprar algunas cosas como ramen y chucherías que Kagura no compra por su estricta dieta establecida por sus managers, algo que realmente me molesta cuando cenamos fuera.

Tomé unos cuantos paquetes de ramen y algo de carne de cerdo, es probable que la cena sea vegetales a la plancha y salsa roquefort. Tan refinado como ella.

Nuestra historia de amor es tan _cliché_ que crea spoilers: Un estudiante universitario, becado, durante su primer año de residente conoce a la millonaria donadora del hospital donde está residiendo. Comienzan las interacciones, las salidas, la relación y los besos, me divertía mucho cuando salíamos juntos, pero los rumores empezaron a expandirse.

Claro, los rumores no se quedan atrás cuando esa millonaria es actriz y modelo. La mujer perfecta, toda una dama y totalmente gentil con todo el mundo, el ejemplo a seguir. La mujer ideal comenzó a salir con el doctor de un hospital infantil, que tierno ¿verdad? Para evitar chismes hicimos nuestra relación publica hace unos años, la actriz y el doctor, ambos lados beneficiados.

La actriz tenía más fama por sus buenas obras y el doctor recibía mayores ingresos por crear mejor imagen al hospital. Todos contentos mientras esa se convertía en mi propia prisión, obviamente no me había dado cuenta de ello en el momento del auge, pero ya el auge ha pasado y la rutina nos ha acabado.

Tomé el ramen, el cual sin querer hice pedazos y lo eché en la canasta. Tras comprar algunas cosas, doblé hacia nuestro departamento e introduje la llave del portón principal.

 _4to piso, su departamento, mi residencia, nuestro hogar_.

Tras entrar, noté que todas las luces estaban apagadas y la calefacción encendida, los cuales son signos de que Kagura se había vuelto a dormir. La cocina impecable, como siempre, y sobre la mesa mi cena cubierta con el papel aluminio que mantenía intacto el sabor y calor de la comida.

 _Vegetales a la plancha y salsa roquefort,_ como había previsto que haría.

Preparé el ramen y la carne, tras unos minutos me dediqué a devorar mi aperitivo de media noche. Kagura se despertó con todo su pelo negro alborotado y sólo una de mis camisas como su pijama, pude notar sus piernas demasiado delgadas, ya no era _sexy_ , es tecnológicamente insano.

─Buenas noches, bella durmiente -me dio un pico y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Has tenido un largo día?

─Sí -bostezó cansada, aún mantenía sus ojos adormilados- Aunque no tanto como el tuyo.

─Hoy cuidé de uno de mis pacientes, personalmente -sonreí al pensar en el día que había tenido con la pequeña adulta. Llevé un trozo de carne a la boca y lo degusté con placer, estaba realmente bueno y no lo digo porque yo lo haya cocinado.- Fue bastante entretenido.

─Comer esas cosas es malo para tu salud -aportó ignorando mi comentario, pensé que podría decir algo acerca de su día, pero no, las costumbres que le habían inculcado salían a flote.- Más a estas horas.

─Estás demasiado delgada, eso no es bueno para tu salud -remarqué apuntándole con los palillos- ¡Deberías tomar unas vacaciones o te matarán de hambre!

─Algo así iba a decirte -una sonrisa se formuló en los labios- Me ha llamado el director del hospital para decirme que ha contratado personal y también un suplente para ti.

Solté los palillos sin querer y unos fideos se quedaron colgando en mis labios. Kagura se acercó un poco y los tomó con su boca para degustarlos por si misma.

─Están buenos -tomó mi tazón y comió un poco, yo le miré serio- Como iba diciendo, me llamaron para avisar que estás de vacaciones y aproveché para pedir las mías también.

─Oh~... -sólo pude formular.

─Sí, desde mañana estamos de vacaciones y nos vamos de viaje. -¿nos vamos de viaje? ¿Por qué esto no me cuadra? -Tú escoges el destino.

Tras un sorbo a mi tazón de ramen, me dio otro beso en los labios y se dirigió a nuestra habitación. Ya había empezado a planear las cosas que haría con Rin al día siguiente, pero de la nada esos planes se convirtieron en " _planes con Kagura_ ".

Tomé una ducha y me recosté en la cama junto a Kagura, quien desde que notó mi presencia me abrazó por el área abdominal y suspiraba a gusto.

─Maru -ella me llamaba por las ultimas letras de mi nombre desde nuestra primera cita.- Feliz aniversario.

Mi corazón se detuvo y sudé frío, giré un poco hacia el calendario digital-y alarma de Kagura- y comprobé que era nuestro quinto aniversario recién iniciado, claro son apenas las una de la madrugada.

─Feliz aniversario, bebé -me acurruqué más a su lado y besé sus labios una vez más antes de dormir.

Kagura se acunó más contra mi pecho, sus brazos, mi propia prisión. La jaula es de oro, pero no deja de ser prisión.

[~~~]

Hola :).

Gracias por apoyar este proyecto ^^


	5. ¿Vacaciones?

Me removí entre las sábanas y noté que estaba frío, muy frío para mi gusto. Traté de volver a mi lugar anterior, pero ahora no me sentía cómodo, estaba frío también. Genial, perdí mi comodidad. La cama se sentía tan... vacía.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Kagura, ella estaba cambiada y arreglada, preparando sus maletas y las mías ya estaban hechas al parecer. Su vista se fijó hacia mí y nos sonreímos.

─Alguien disfrutó de dormir demás-dijo, una vez muy cerca de mí extendí mi mano derecha frente a sus labios para impedir que me besara.

─Aún no me he cepillado los dientes, cochina -le dije cubriéndome la boca con las sábanas.

De todas maneras me ignoró y me besó sobre las sábanas, no la rechacé. Esa tonta siempre hace lo que quiere conmigo y yo no me quedo atrás. También me aprovecho de su bondad en ocasiones.

─Te quiero -ese brillo apareció de nuevo en sus ojos, el que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo que casi lo estaba olvidando.

Depositó otro beso sobre las sábanas y mis ojos se cerraron por inercia, quizás quería disfrutar de aquel tonto e infantil roce como si fuera el último en toda mi vida. Al abrir ambos los ojos noté que estaba sonriendo y mis mejillas empezaron a sentirse cálidas.

─También te quiero -Le acaricié la mejilla derecha con el dorso de la mano.

─Vamos -palmeó un par de veces la cama con suavidad- Perderemos el vuelo.

Y ahí... La magia se rompió.

¿Perdón? ¿No se supone que YO decidía el destino?

Fruncí el ceño y ella soltó una de esas sonrisas que delatan complicidad. Sonreí acorde a su gesto. Entré a la ducha y me aseé como de costumbre, en unos minutos ya estaba listo y dispuesto a dejarme sorprender de mi novia.

Tomamos un taxi e iniciamos nuestra aventura. Kagura propuso de que no me quitara mis auriculares en ningún momento para no arruinar la sorpresa, como un bobo me dispuse hacerlo.

¿Feliz? Por supuesto que sí. Ante mí está la mujer que me conquistó por ser una caja de sorpresas, la espontanea Kagura ha vuelto, también había visto aquel brillo de amor en sus ojos y eso me gustaba. Nada puede ir mejor, ¿o sí? ¡Claro que sí!

Estamos, en este momento, en un vuelo a nuestra tranquilidad, un respiro a nuestras apretadas agendas, un descanso para ser nosotros mismos una vez más. ¿Revivir la pasión? ¿Ese era su plan? ¡Na! Para ello habría que perder aquello en primer lugar, y no creo que se haya desvanecido.

Nunca había visto tal ocaso en mis años de vida, un naranja tan precioso y en diferentes tonos, las escasas nubes acompañando al cansado sol. Sin duda alguna, un paraíso nos esperaba.

¿A dónde vamos? ¡Ni idea!, pero de sólo imaginarlo sonrío. ¿Las Bahamas? ¿Hawaii? ¿El Caribe? ¿Brazil? ¿Esquiar en Noruega o nadar en las azules aguas del sur de Tailandia?

Ninguna de ellas.

A la hija de puta se le ocurrió traerme a China, otra vez, y le miré más que enojado, porque realmente lo estaba. ¿Tanto afán para esto? ¿Tanto apuro para venir a China? ¡No hace dos meses que vinimos para que filmara un comercial!

Llegamos al hotel y yo seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Siento que puedo hacerlo por hasta una década si me tienta más, es decir, me emocionó para traerme a un lugar al cual hacía poco habíamos venido. Abrí la nevera y tomé la cerveza más fría que había allí, me la tomé de un trago y me dirigí a la ducha.

Una vez en la ducha, dejé que el agua caliente borrara la gran parte de mi enojo que, si ponemos de lado que es por egoísmo de no querer estar allí, era injustificado. Suspiré derrotado, Kagura no merecía que me enoje con ella, al menos no del todo.

─Oye, Kagura -comenté a sabiendas que ella estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta. Es algo que siempre hace cuando estoy enojado, me mira desde algún ángulo para tratar de analizarme.

─ ¿Estás enojado? -Asentí, ella suspiró- Lo siento, me has atrapado.

─ ¿Durante cuánto tiempo es esta vez? -Sabía que algo no me cuadraba, no sé porqué rayos me emocioné tanto.

─Un mes -Me giré con las manos en las caderas y una cara de total indignación.

─ ¡¿Nuestras famosas vacaciones en realidad son parte de TU TRABAJO?! -grité- ¡De paso estaré aquí encerrado durante un mes!

─¿Estás muy enojado?

─¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? -Escupí con fastidio.

Una vez más, el trabajo estaba primero. ¿Por qué me había traído con ella esta vez? No me interesa; ¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante? Tratar de no asesinarla; ¿Cómo lo haré? Evitando pensar en que estaba en unas vacaciones forzadas de mí trabajo cuando éste empezaba a gustarme.

¿Cómo estarán las cosas en el hospital? ¿Qué estará haciendo Rin en estos momentos? ¿Estará bien con el/la nuevo/a encargado/a? ¿Habrá comido hoy o acaso esperaba a que llegara para hacerlo? ¡Oh, no! ¡Necesito llamar al hospital, rápido!

¡Necesito saber que mi pequeña gigante está bien!


	6. Margaritas

Tras quitarme cualquier residuo de los productos de baño, salí de la ducha lo más rápido que pude para tomar mi teléfono y marcar el número del hospital como mis dedos me lo permitieron. Luego de comprobar el número y presionar la opción de llamado, esta daba inicio con unos pitidos mas que nadie contestaba.

Intenté otras tres veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Me tiré con mala gana a la cama en un suspiro pesado y lleno de desesperación, me dediqué a mirar las paredes del hotel y tal vez no eran las vacaciones que me esperaba, pero tampoco debería rechazar la pequeña oportunidad durante todo el mes que pasaría aquí con Kagura.

Supongo que de todo un mes deberían darle al menos una semana libre. Me preocupo por sus vacaciones pero no de las mías, que consciente de mi parte.

Si son vacaciones, entonces debe quedar a un lado el trabajo en su totalidad, es decir, si me voy a relajar debo de dejar de marcar el número del hospital, no debo pensar en los pacientes que dejé allí, olvidarme de Japón aunque sea por unos momentos.

—Sesshomaru —llamó Kagura entrando a la habitación—, ¿podemos hablar unos momentos?

Suspiré con pesadez y cerré mi teléfono. Alcé la parte superior de mi cuerpo para quedar frente a Kagura, mascullé con la lengua y la miré despectivo.

—Adelante. —Hice un espacio para ella a mi lado, se sentó a mi izquierda y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro—. A ver, que tiene que contarme la Señorita Onigumo.

—Vamos, no te comportes como un niño —dijo acariciándome la cabeza con sutileza. Un gesto que siempre me ha causado ternura de ella, para ser sinceros es como un relajante, todo mi -injustificable- enojo se había esfumado—. Eres bastante mayorcito para tomar algunas decisiones.

—Lo dices cuando me has, básicamente, raptado hasta aquí.

—Nunca te opusiste —dijo con, me imagino, una sonrisa en labios, yo le di un leve codazo juguetón por boba. Ella me acarició la mejilla derecha con su mano libre, la otra ya la había entrelazado con la mía—. Sesshomaru, sabes que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo y que eso no siempre es posible por nuestros trabajos. Quise aprovechar este mes de trabajo aquí para traerte y que te distraigas unos momentos al menos.

—Continúa.

—Mira, Sessh —cambió su tono de voz a uno más relajado—. ¿Porqué no vamos por unas margaritas?

Asentí y me puse algo informal para ir hasta el bar. Una vez allí, pedimos nuestras bebidas y no tardaron mucho en llegar. Una copa con el cóctel hecho con tequila, jugo de limón y Triple seco, con los bordes llenos de sal y unas rodajas de limón para adornar el hielo triturado en su punto.

Algo que llamó bastante mi atención fueron las pequeñas margaritas que tenía la bandeja para hacer más bonita la presentación, eran flores unas de color blanco apagado y algo marchitas. Era muy contrarias a las que Rin una vez me había mostrado en el hospital.

 _Había trabajado hasta muy tarde haciendo unos reportes, no podía irme a casa hasta reportar la muerte de Shippo, uno de los pacientes del cual yo no era su médico a cargo, pero murió en mi consultorio._

 _El pobre chico había intentado rescatar a su padre de ahogarse, pero no lo logró y quedó con un trauma el cual le hacía pensar que su padre estaba vivo. Sus alucinaciones le hacían creer que él debía buscar a su padre a la escuela, pero desaparecían y él entraba en la realidad de golpe, realidad donde su padre había muerto por su culpa._

 _En esa consulta, sus delirios hicieron su aparición. Lágrimas empezaron a descender y se sostuvo el pelo con rabia, convulsiones aparecieron y repitió que era su culpa hasta que quedó en un estado de shock, la enfermera y yo tratamos de reanimarlo._

 _Fallamos. Shippo_ _siempre buscaba de manera desesperada a su padre cuando sus alucinaciones aparecían. Ahora, desgraciadamente, están juntos._

Tomé un largo trago de mi bebida para tratar de olvidar aquello, pero me fue imposible.

 _Al día siguiente de la tragedia, Rin se acercó a mí, porque estaba llorando, para consolarme en silencio. No sabía si ella entendía el significado de la muerte, pero no podía clavar más agujas en el muñeco vudú._

 _Sin saber que más hacer, Rin me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó hasta el jardín, la parte trasera de éste para ser más específicos. Allí era un área totalmente desconocida para mí, era precioso, tranquilo y alejado del recinto. Rin me nombró todas las diferentes y coloridas flores allí presentes, me dijo que sus favoritas eran unas blancas de pétalos delgados y alargados de nombre 'Margaritas'. Eran tan blancas y estaban en un bonito estado comparadas con las otras flores allí presentes._

 _Cuando traté de arrancar una, ella me lo impidió enojada y vociferando que morirían si alguien las tocaba con intensiones de arrancarlas. Rin realmente me sorprendió con esa actitud protectora hacia las flores._

 _—_ _¿Te gustan las flores? —pregunté curioso, ellal asintió entusiasmado._

 _—_ _Papá le compraba muchas flores a mamá —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—, pero aquí hay muchísimas más de las que papá podría llevarle a mamá._

 _Me acerqué hasta Rin. Creo que ella nunca se sentirá mal de estar aquí, pero no es lo mismo, yo no me siento así. No gusta la idea que ella esté así, como una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta, por mí, por mi culpa. Mi consciencia siempre me carcome. Le di un beso sobre la mejilla derecha, allí donde queda la única marca del accidente, una marca casi invisible pero presente. Ella sonrió con amplitud y me abrazó con fuerzas._

—¿Cierto? —dijo alguien sacándome de mis recuerdos— Las flores hacen bonito juego con la bebida.

—Sí —contesté por inercia—. Son muy bonitas, Rin.

—¿Perdón?. —Instintivamente giré hacia la voz y noté que se traba de Kagura, estaba con una ceja alzada mostrando confusión—. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Lo siento, bebé —dije de inmediato para disculparme y coloqué una mano sobre las suyas—. Rin es el nombre de uno de mis pacientes. A ella le gustan mucho las flores, en especial las margaritas.

—Oh... —susurró y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios— ¿Por qué no deberías estar enojado?

No entendía de lo que hablaba, pero la discusión de hacía unos momentos volvió a mi mente. Fruncí el ceño y le di un largo sorbo a mi bebida, no quería recordar aquello.

Casi me ahogo con ella cuando Kagura me recordó que este era el hotel al cual me había traído en nuestras salidas y donde me pidió que saliéramos como pareja. Me había traído por nuestro quinto aniversario. ¿Yo? Simplemente lo había olvidado todo, desde el hotel hasta el gran detalle que fue el inicio de nuestra relación.

Miré la copa, el líquido se había acabado. Iba a pedir otra, pero aquello en el fondo llamó bastante mi atención. Kagura se inclino un poco, me acarició las mejillas y tomó el objeto de la copa.

—Sesshomaru —dijo inclinándose más a mí y con la frente en alto. Me miraba como si fuera la joya más preciosa del mundo, llena de amor y orgullo—. Aquí, en el lugar donde aceptaste ser mi novio, ¿aceptarías también ser mi esposo?

 **[~~~]**

Hola, ¿todo bien? Espero que sí ^^. Lamento la tardanza, soy una persona horrible, lo se.

¡Hagan sus apuestas~! ¿Qué dirá Rin?¿Se casan o no?

Bueno, hasta la próxima y gracias por apoyar 3


	7. ¿Aceptar o rechazar?

El tiempo se detuvo junto con las palabras de Kagura. Esa era una posición tan comprometedora y aquella era una frase que muchas, y muchos, desearían escuchar que les dedicaran. Los murmullos de los presentes se hicieron notar en pocos instantes, unos comentaban con cierta emoción en la voz, algunos miraban con envidia, y otros simplemente comentaban la situación o nos ignoraban.

¿Qué rayos se supone que haré?

Sólo tengo dos claras opciones: Aceptar y crear ataduras doradas con Kagura, ser sólo suyo y de sus caprichos como lo he sido hasta el sol y las brisas de hoy hasta quien sabe cuando; o denegar su propuesta y continuar con esta relación hasta que los oxidados engranajes que la mantienen en funcionamiento se detengan.

Es tan complicado decidir, por más que lo intento, no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

Kagura alza las cejas pidiendo una explicación, sus brazos también empiezan a temblar en señal de que su posición es incómoda. En lo físico, claro está. Psicológicamente mi posición es mucho más difícil que la suya, tengo que elegir como pasar el resto de mis días. ¿Aceptar o rechazar? ¿Felicidad o perdición? ¿Cambiar o permanecer? ¿Ceder o doblegar?

Mis labios un tanto resecos se abrieron para formular una posible respuesta y ella sigue mirándome, atento a mis más leves gestos, observando con cuidado. Decidir, no, dar la palabra final para etiquetar nuestra relación no es tan fácil como decir: sí, me voy a casar con ella; ó: no, no me voy a casar con ella. Decidir la libertad o condiciones de un 'nosotros' tan voluble como el nuestro de buenas a primeras no es sencillo. Muchas veces reímos, lloramos, rabiamos, nos abrazamos, discutimos, hicimos el amor para reconciliarnos, rayamos la desesperación y luego retrocedimos para pensar en soluciones.

Mi vida siempre se ha resumido a Kagura. Sus costumbres son muy predecibles para mí, sus acciones no pasan desapercibido, ni siquiera el más mínimo gesto. No conozco otro ritmo cardíaco que no sea el suyo, no reconozco otro contacto que no sea el suyo y no me siento tan pleno como lo hago con su sonrisa. Y es quizás esa costumbre lo que me hace pensar que sería bueno pasar al siguiente nivel con ella, es decir, la confianza y todo lo que hemos forjado es algo en lo que alguien más no puede interceder.

Pero es ahí donde debo pensar mejor, porque no, las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros. La soledad se ha vuelto parte de esa rutina, ya casi no reconozco sus facciones porque casi no pasamos tiempo juntos por nuestros trabajos. Nos lastimamos mutuamente y si no encontramos una salida a este pequeño charco, es posible que nos ahoguemos en él.

También estaba Rin, el paciente que está ganándose un espacio en mi corazón. Con su simpleza ha logrado calmar mis inquietudes y su inocencia me hace olvidar los problemas que merodean en el mundo de los adultos. Siempre tan radiante, sonriente y optimista, es como un repelente contra la negatividad. ¿Qué tiene que ver Rin con el caso? Rin Noto hace que me olvide de ella por completo, simplemente es como si Kagura desapareciera del mapa. Como si nunca hubiera existido en mi vida.

Mi teléfono vibró y yo volví en mí, aún inerte frente a Kagura. Según el reloj del bar sólo han pasado dos minutos desde que la pregunta había salido de sus labios. Alcé las cejas sorprendido y le mostré mi dedo indice en señal de que atendería la llamada.

—Sí, ¿diga? —contesté mirando hacia otro lado, Kagura enderezo su posición y pidió otro trago.

— _¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ —Una pequeña risa se escuchó tras esas palabras y una sonrisa floreció sin darme cuenta. Era Rin.

—¿Cómo has conseguido un móvil? —pregunté intrigado. Aunque claro, eso era lo de menos.

" _Chiquilla malcriada, devuélveme mi jodido teléfono_ " comentó una voz un tanto... familiar y con un tono de enojo. No sé donde le he escuchado, pero sé que lo he hecho.

— _¿Alguien ahí?_ —dijo la voz de hacía unos momentos.

—Habla Sesshomaru Taisho —dije, quizás debía ser un poco más explícito—, soy el médico de Rin Noto.

— _¿Sesshomaru Taisho?_ —murmuró la voz para sí mismo, sonaba como si mi nombre le resultase familiar.— _¡Oh, Cabrón! ¿Eres tú? Soy yo... ¡Adivina!_

—¡No lo sé! —dije sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, pero un bufido de lo más molesto me hizo recordar a mi compañero de cuarto—. ¿Jaken Daigo?

— _¡Bing bing bing!_ —quiso imitar alguna maquina de juegos cuando el participante ha acertado con su estrategia—. _¿Cómo te has atrevido a olvidarme? ¡Dejaste de escribirme! Por ende eliminé tu número._

—¿Cómo has dado conmigo entonces? —pregunté, tonto al fin y al cabo.

— _Ese niña, Rin, ha marcado un número que tiene tatuado en su antebrazo_ —comentó cansado—, _¿por qué ella tiene tu número tatuado?_

Rin es... especial, cosa que con la primera mirada que le echemos lo sabremos, pero algo que se le suma a sus problemas es: Su sonambulismo, Rin camina dormida, aunque más que caminar, la chica casi vuela cuando corre dormida. Más de siete ocasiones se escapó del hospital en tal estado, por eso decidimos en el hospital hacerle ese tatuaje con mi número personal.

—Digamos que es por algunas situaciones de emergencia.

— _Escucha, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero me contaron que el médico de la mocosa está en China y tu no pagarás mi tarifa_ —comentó molesto, antes de que pudiera decir algo más colgó.

En definitiva, algunas cosas jamás cambian. Ahora que lo pienso... no pude hablar bien con Rin, aunque escucharle tan animada me ha relajado por completo. Me ha quitado parte del peso de encima esa llamada, ahora podría llamar a Jaken si quería saber algo de mi pequeña gigante. Porque supongo que él es el nuevo encargado de Rin, pobre de él, aunque en realidad no sé quien la pasará peor de los dos. Jaken con su poca paciencia con los niños o Rin con tal cascarrabias.

Una risa llena de alegría se escapó de mis labios y tras ella me percaté de que una vez más Rin había eliminado a Kagura del mapa. Debía decidir, ¿aceptar o rechazar?

Suspiré con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. He tomado mi decisión.

Me acerqué a Kagura y deposité un beso en sus labios, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y mis brazos se colaron sobre sus hombros, ambos nos acercamos al otro y disfrutamos nuestro nada íntimo roce como respuesta. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban sobre los míos con mucha delicadeza, como si fueran un pequeño malvavisco el cual ella no quería terminar tan rápido. Quienes seguían expectantes a mi respuesta empezaron a aplaudir y quienes habían vuelto a sus cosas se le unieron tras entender los aplausos, aunque claro, ellos no eran Kagura.

Kagura sabía que he rechazado la propuesta, pero no la rechazo a ella.

 **[~~~]**

Hola, disculpen que no había publicado, la universidad me está consumiendo poco a poco. ¡Pero aquí estuvo la actualización! Espero que hayan entendido la respuesta de Sesshomaru~. Quise hacer el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rin, pero creo que ustedes no merecían más intriga con la respuesta de nuestro Sessh. Hasta la próxima y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo 3


	8. Adultos

**_N: Es una especie de extra desde el punto de vista de Rin :)._**

 **[~~~]**

El señor de pelo largo me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, parecía enojado por algo. Caminaba hacia mí con ambas manos en su cintura, su mirada me estaba causando escalofríos. Me daba esa clase de mirada, aquella que me daban todos los adultos: Ojos semi-cerrados y barbilla alzada, como las que le daba el villano de la película al héroe cuando este se caía y no podía moverse.

Una mirada de rechazo.

La señorita Sango me ha dicho que no debo temerles, que ellos no son malas personas. Aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme tan pequeña, como si estuviera con las personas equivocadas en el lugar equivocado. Como si estuviera en un cuerpo ajeno y ellos me lo reprocharan.

Miré hacia la derecha, donde están mis juguetes y cosas para dibujar, él también fijó la mirada en el mismo lugar. Se detuvo y luego se agachó frente a la pileta de hojas en la que se habían convertido mis dibujos, tomó uno con sus delgados dedos y lo miró con un gesto que no sabría muy bien como descifrar.

Me encanta dibujar, no sé desde cuando realmente, pero amo hacerlo. Mi habitación está llena de ellos, me hacen sentir bien cuando el Señor Sesshomaru y la señorita Sango se van a casa, dejándome sola en este lugar. Miroku, el novio de la señorita Sango, es quien me está enseñando a dibujar y la señorita Sango es quien me compra lo que necesito para ello, pero ni siquiera ellos habían visto esos dibujos.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Acaso este no es...? -dijo el señor dueño del teléfono-. ¡Pero si es Sesshomaru!

Risas se escaparon de su boca y mi corazón empezó a doler fuerte, aquellos eran mis más preciados dibujos y alguien se estaba riendo de ellos. Intenté arrebatárselos, pero es más alto que yo y se aprovechaba de ello mientras se seguía riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Dámelos! -Le pedí, mientras daba pequeños saltos e intentaba alcanzarlos agarré parte de ellos y tironeé, se rompieron.

Mis preciados dibujos están rotos. Rápidamente me lancé al suelo y empecé a recoger los trozos del rostro que veía a menudo en mis sueños: Allí él era un Yōkai y uno muy fuerte, cualquier otro demonio que escuchara su nombre sentiría miedo, pero lo que más me gustaba es que yo también soy parte de esos sueños. Viajábamos y el cuidaba de mi , como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Seguí recogiendo los papeles mientras que una que otra lagrima arruinaba algún detalle en ellos, una vez los tuve todos los apretujé contra mi pecho.

1,3,7,9...me faltaba uno.

-Tienes talento, debo admitir -dijo, yo no le miré, sólo me encogí allí-. También tienes una gran imaginación.

Mi corazón se agitó y las lágrimas siguieron deslizándose por mis mejillas sin algún obstáculo. Aquel dibujo era sólo eso, un sueño marcado en una hoja de papel, uno que jamás se haría realidad por más así lo... ¿quisiera?, pero era sólo un dibujo de un extraño sueño a final de cuentas. Uno que nadie debía ver si ni siquiera sé por qué tuve ese sueño, por qué lo dibujé o por qué lo oculto. ¿Está mal?

-Gracias -respondí, tomando aquel dibujo también.

Lo rompí, al igual que el resto de mis dibujos, aquel señor se limitó a mirar una vez más en silencio, como si tratara de adivinar que cruza por mi mente. Como el resto de los adultos de este lugar.

-Vamos, es hora de desayunar -dijo-. O ¿esperarás a Sesshomaru?

No sentía deseos de hacer algo, sentía un gran vacío tras esas palabras y sin entender por qué.

 **[~~~]**

Lo sé, cooooooorto, pero como dije con anterioridad: Es una especie de extra, para que sepan que sucede en el corazón de Rin. Recuerden que a pesar de tener mentalmente unos trece años, y a veces es menor que eso debido a su déficit, es a esa edad que las hormonas empiezan a jugar y bueno, ella tiene en realidad 23 añotes xD.

PD: El dibujo queda a su imaginación, como les había dicho antes, este Fic es una adaptación a un EunHae (Super Junior) que ya tenía publicado, so, no me maten e.e


	9. Espacios vacíos

A pesar de tanto sol y calor, los días siguientes fueron grises. Kagura iba temprano al trabajo y volvía tarde del mismo, no le culpo, su co-elenco son principiantes y se equivocan mucho. Para eso también le habían contratado, para que ayudara a los nuevos. He ido un par de veces a su trabajo, es muy buena debo admitirlo y no porque sea mi pareja, porque en realidad nunca he visto alguno de sus doramas o alguna película suya. No me interesa ver como la emparejan con otros u otras. Sencillamente no encajo en el mundo del espectáculo, lo mío es estar en un consultorio atendiendo a mis pacientes.

Me he estado sintiendo tan... vacío. No es que me sienta así por su trabajo, pero... a quien engaño, sí es por eso. No me molestaría si yo también estuviera haciendo algo, pero en estas tres semanas ya he conocido todos los rincones que antes no habíamos podido recorrer, porque siempre nos quedábamos encerrados en esta misma habitación para explorar otro tipo de lugares. Pero eso fue hace un tiempo, cuando no teníamos un trabajo que amaramos tanto.

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Siempre es por culpa del maldito trabajo. Una monotonía que nos está destruyendo, pero que solemos salir de ella. ¿Qué pasará el día en que ya no haya una solución viable?

Suspiré con pesadez.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de la misma manera, con cautela para no despertarme. Son alrededor de las dos de la mañana, o eso creo, hace un buen rato no veo la hora, pero eso ya no es horario de trabajo para un comercial. Caminé hasta la pared que daba frente a la sala y me recosté sobre ella con brazos cruzados, estaba desalineada y un poco despeinada también, hasta aquí podía oler la esencia del alcohol.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, había dado un pequeño salto hacia atrás con la mano en el pecho—, me has asustado.

—Esa debería ser mi línea, son las —miré mi reloj, en realidad serían las tres de la mañana—... ¡Casi las tres de la mañana, Nara!

—Vamos, Taisho —dijo con un tono despreocupado—. No es para tanto.

—No me has llamado —contrarresté, no se iba a caer un pedazo del cielo por ello.

—No necesito de tu consentimiento para llegar a estas horas —contestó en un tono irritado, había enarcado la mirada hacia mí, como si me estuviera reprochando algo lógico.

—No dije que fuera para dar mi consentimiento. Estaba esperándote, no sabes cuánto me preocupé.

—Lo siento —llevó su mano derecha hasta su frente y echó, su ahora largos, mechones oscuros hacia atrás antes de acercarse a mí.

Relajé mis brazos y los dejé caer a mis costados, ella se acercó y me sostuvo de las caderas mientras nuestras miradas pedían perdón una, otra vez y otra vez. Ella por no darme tiempo y yo no por no exigirlo, y viceversa. A final de cuentas, sólo eran disculpas por no dedicarnos tiempo el uno al otro, por pensar en nuestro trabajos primero, teniendo una mala jerarquía de prioridades en nuestras vidas. Presionó ambos pulgares sobre mi marcados huesos pélvicos, no es que estuviera en los huesos pero al ser tan delgado y alto algunos huesos destacan sobre la piel, hacía aquel gesto para pedir permiso y besarme. Habíamos tenido una pequeña confrontación de ideas y esa era su señal para pedir paz, yo sonreí consintiendo el acto.

Sus labios rozaron los míos con tanta suavidad que sentí mi corazón alocarse y un pequeño calor en mi estómago, como si fuera la primera vez que también introduciera su lengua en mi boca, pero no era la acción, sino como lo hacía. Acaricié sus brazos que seguían en la misma posición, subí y subí, hasta que mis codos ya estaban sobre sus hombros y mis dedos enredándose con sus cabellos. Sus labios sabían a alcohol del puro y caro, es una excelente bebedora y eso me alegra en ocasiones. Nos separamos y sonreí una vez más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó mientras repartía pequeños y dulces besos en mi cuello.

—Que tú estás en tus sentidos a pesar de haber tomado una generosa cantidad, pero yo ya me estoy mareando de apenas probarlo —dije entre risas, de verdad empezaba a marearme. Aflojé más el cuerpo y me recosté sobre ella, ambos brazos cayeron y mi frente estaba apoyada contra su hombro— Realmente te extrañé tanto, me sentía solo.

Sus brazos me rodearon en una especie de abrazo, en el cual con una mano me acariciaba la nuca y con la otra hacía lo mismo en mi espalda. Como me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como preguntar el precio de algo, porque el dinero crea conexiones pero no relaciones, al contrario, las separa. Las personas le ponemos condiciones o precio a nuestros sueños y sentimientos, pero lo peor es que hay gente que acepta y paga por ello para estar con nosotros, pero cuando no hay dinero que valga se ven en apuros.

Terminamos en la cama, desnudos y abrazados, no tuvimos ningún contacto profundo. El sexo tampoco llena un espacio en el corazón, sólo deja una fatiga física que te hace olvidar tus problemas por unos momentos, esa tampoco era la respuesta. Me encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo y con los dedos de su mano derecha ella dibujaba los rasgos de mi rostro: el arco en mis cejas, las pequeñas arrugas en mis párpados, la redondez de mi nariz, muriendo su contacto en la comisura de mis labios, donde una vez más depositó pequeños besos y yo aceptaba con gusto.

Esto es lo que realmente llena a alguien: estar lleno de afecto y sentirse querido, o hasta quizás amado, por alguien. Esa es la clase de sentimiento que todos necesitan un mal día. Ni dinero, ni el sexo pueden llenar los espacios vacíos en una persona, quizás piensen que sí, pero luego se dan cuenta de que era efímero, más de lo que hubieran imaginado. A veces, ni siquiera pueden sentir la sensación de plenitud al hacerlo: personas que terminan llorando luego de haber tenido algún encuentro íntimo para confortarse o sintiéndose tontos por tratar de compensar sus espacios vacíos con cosas materiales.

—Oye, Sesshomaru —dijo para llamar mi atención—. Al menos merezco una explicación.

Luego de que rechazara su propuesta, ambos subimos a nuestra habitación y no comentamos al respecto. Sólo hablamos de sus proyectos aquí, en China, y vimos varias películas en la gran tv de la sala. Al caer la noche nos fuimos a la cama por separado, yo me acosté temprano y ella... no lo sé, para ser sinceros.

—La verdad es que ninguno está dispuesto a dejar el trabajo que ama por el otro —comenté, enredándome más a su cuerpo y sintiendo como sus pulmones exhalaban e inhalaban el aire una vez más—. Casarnos sólo sería poner una etiqueta más formal al poco tiempo que podemos disfrutar juntos y para llegar a esa etiqueta formal uno de nosotros deberá renunciar a su gran amor, pero claro, ninguno está dispuesto a eso

—¿Qué tendría de malo empezar de nuevo? —preguntó con una voz tan calmada que empezaba a darme sueño.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, además de tu lengua materna también hablas chino e inglés —suspiré con pesadez, tratando de evitar quedarme dormido, pero las suaves manos de mi novia no son de mucho apoyo que digamos—. Yo apenas hablo japonés, y lo hago de manera inapropiada de todas maneras.

—La mayor parte es por tu trabajo, ¿cierto? —asentí cerrando los ojos.

—No sé hacer otra cosa que no sea cuidar de mis pacientes, ellos me necesitan.

 ** _Y yo a ellos_** , pensé mientras imágenes de mi pequeña adulta dibujando y jugando aparecían en el inicio de mis sueños. Sin más que agregar, me quedé dormido. Mi " ** _yo_** " de ensueño se había agachado junto a Rin para dibujar y ella me había brindado una amplia sonrisa.


	10. Eres mía

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron en cuanto el sensor detectó mis movimientos. Es indescriptible y muy característico el olor que se va colando por mis fosas nasales, de la misma manera, el frío por el aire acondicionado también hizo su aparición inmediata.

Ah~, dulce hospital.

— ¡Sara! —Saludé a la recepcionista, ella hizo una leve inclinación y yo le golpeé en la cabeza ligeramente— ¡Eres una boba!

—¡Eso ha dolido, Dr. Taisho! —Articuló sobándose la coronilla, donde le había golpeado— ¿Por qué me golpea esta vez?

—¿No sabe cuántas veces he llamado? —Pregunté alzando el mentón, ella arqueó una ceja y negó— Un montón de veces, joven.

Ella farfulló algo que no logré entender mientras me alejaba de su lugar en la recepción.

—¡El príncipe ha hecho bien su trabajo! —vociferó cuando ya estaba bastante alejado de ella. ¿Príncipe? Debe tratarse de Jaken— Incluso domó a la bestia.

Paré en seco. Sentí como la furia empezaba a recorrerme a través de las venas, mi cabeza se contraía al igual que las palabras trataban de halar mi lengua hasta mi garganta para que no hablara. Solté la maleta que tenía en mi mano derecha, giré sobre mis talones y con pisadas fuertes llegué hasta su cubículo. Alcé la mano y le abofeteé en la mejilla derecha con rabia. La punta de sus cabellos oscuros se movieron en la misma dirección que su rostro.

—Escúchame —susurré, mas no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos. Sara se tocó la mejilla colorada y unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—, ¡que me escuches, maldita sea!

—S-sí —dignó a titubear mientras alzaba la mirada.

—Que sea la última vez que te refieras acerca de Rin de esa manera —mascullé, tratando de calmarme— Estoy cansado de que todos aquí traten mal a Rin sólo porque no puede entender las cosas como la adulta que es. ¿Cuándo entenderán que sólo es una niña?

Ella aguardó silencio. Todos aquí se olvidan de que Rin no es una joven de 23 años, es un niña de diez atrapada en el cuerpo de una adulta. En especial ella, siempre mirándola desde arriba, menospreciándola e insultándola en lugar de decir su nombre como si estuviera cansada de tratar con ella. Seguí caminando por el interminable pasillo, logré divisar una castaña cabellera meneándose de lado a lado mientras corría hacia el otro lado de la puerta, la cual llevaba hasta el jardín.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al ver la mochila de Rin moverse de un lado para otro mientras corría a través del jardín, miraba hacia todos lados, excepto hacia atrás, como si le estuvieran persiguiendo. No había tal persona siguiéndole, por eso decidí serlo y empecé a correr tras ella.

—¡NOOO! —gritó, en cuanto la atrapé entre mis brazos empezó a moverse como serpiente para evitar mi agarre.

—Es imposible, no puedes contra mí —susurré contra su cuello y sorpresivamente se detuvo— Eres mía, preciosa.

Rin giró un poco el cuello para ver a su perseguidor y yo sonreí en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los míos. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —gritó. Rin saltó entre mis brazos y colocó ambas piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

Podía sentir su corazonsito latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, no me sorprendió después de tal carrera que habíamos echado. Acaricié levemente su espalda tratando de calmar su llanto, se estaba moviendo a causa de los hipidos y yo no puedo estar más conmovido.

—Ya, ya... —Le consolé mientras ahora acariciaba sus cabellos y con la otra mano hacia equilibrio para no dejarlo caer— Todo está bien ahora.

Rin asintió contra mi hombro y recostó allí su cabeza para llorar con calma.

—¡Estás perfecta! —comenté, estaba emocionado al notar que las ropas que le compré a Rin le habían quedado a la perfección.

—¿Seguro? —dijo con timidez, yo asentí ladeando con emoción la cabeza.

No sabía que más decirle para que dejara de llorar cuando le ofrecí ir a tomarnos un jugo o algo por el estilo, ella se bajó de mis brazos y sonrió emocionada pese a tener los ojos rojos e hinchados, sin contar que su rostro seguía húmedo por las lágrimas.

En pocos minutos empezamos a desempacar su maleta, la cual dejé en el pasillo para perseguir a mi pequeña gigante. Ella miraba emocionado todas las ropas que le había traído desde China, pero se alegró más al notar que le había comprado un pequeño avión de juguete.

—Ya, vayámonos —comenté tratando de llamar su atención del pequeño avión de juguete. No lo lograba— ¡Rin!

—Déjame jugar un poco más con él, por favor —infló sus mofletes y arrugó los labios. Suspiré ante tanta ternura y le dejé jugar.

Luego, cuando su estomago rugió, nos dirigimos a la cafetería que se encuentra a tres cuadras. Rin caminaba emocionada con su vestido de verano azul marino, un poco más oscuro en el área del pecho y más claro en el resto, también traía un sombrero con estampado y unos zapatos del mismo color. Ambos pedimos al camarero, quien nos atendió con una sonrisa:

—Yo quiero una malteada de fresa, por favor —el chico anotó mi orden.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó refiriéndose esta vez a Rin.

—Algo rojo —murmuró Rin.

—Para ella un batido de frutas rojas, por favor.

El chico asintió y desapareció entre las mesas internas del local.

—¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia? —asintió sin pensarlo, de pronto apareció un gesto de fastidio en su rostro.

—El señor de pelo extraño hace muchas preguntas —comentó, incómoda al parecer.

—¿Cómo cuales? —pregunté curioso, sentía como el ceño se me había fruncido.

—Qué tan cercana soy a usted, si lo estimo mucho, qué tanto tiempo pasamos juntos...

—De acuerdo, entendí —interrumpí—. No debes preocuparte, Jaken sólo quería saber nuestro nivel de confianza. Es normal puesto a que soy tu doctor y él era mi reemplazo.

Nuestras órdenes llegaron y junto a ellas un par de panecillos de canela. Olía realmente delicioso. Comimos entre historias de cómo había sido nuestro tiempo separados, sus vacaciones con el gruñón de Jaken fueron unas pesadillas en ocasiones para ella y el resto, bueno, Jaken ni le puso asunto en el resto del tiempo.

Le conté una des aventuras en China: Había ido al Zoológico con Kagura, estábamos en frente de los orangutanes cuando su teléfono de trabajo sonó. Empecé a hacerle muecas divertidas a un grupo de simios cuando uno de ellos se acercó demasiado y empezó a tironear de mi cabello.

A pesar de que el personal intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, ellas, porque eran hembras, eran más y también más fuertes. Cuando por fin me soltaron, el personal empezó a descojonarse diciendo que ellas me encontraban atractivo entre su especie.

Rin escupió su bebida sobre mí, riendo de manera estridente mientras aplaudía y yo simplemente tomé una servilleta para limpiarme con falsa indignación. En el momento me pareció patético y hasta insultante que las orangutanes pensaran que yo era uno de los machos, pero ahora que veo que esa historia ha causado tanta alegría en Rin, creo que ha valido la vergüenza que pasé allí.

Empecé a reírme fuerte también, a Rin le bajaba jugo por la comisura de los labios. Tomé una servilleta antes de que el líquido bajara a su barbilla y pudiera manchar su vestido. Dejó de reír en cuanto la servilleta en mis dedos tocaron sus labios. Sus labios levemente rojos, al igual que sus mejillas de tanto reírse, pero yo seguía limpiándole el rostro con una sonrisa ganadora. Rin se había reído a pulmón abierto y era motivo suficiente para sentirme al fin conforme, completo, lleno.

Ese día descubrí que la risa de Rin era melodiosa y al mismo tiempo muy ruidosa, natural y muy contagiosa. También descubrí que sus labios eran suaves al tacto a pesar de siempre lucir resecos.


	11. Dulce aventura

Rin y yo seguimos conversando acerca de nuestro tiempo sin el otro, era realmente divertido. Pero la diversión no es para siempre. Escuché a lo lejos aquella melodía, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para ponerme tenso de pronto.

—Oye, Rin —llamé de repente.

—¿Sí?

— Podrías ir por un café con extra cafeína y una Coca-Cola caliente, ¿sí?

Rin asintió y se dirigió con prisas al interior de la cafetería, mientras que mi pie derecho empezaba a moverse nervioso, deseando que esa melodía desapareciera rápido..

Existe una melodía que para todos nos resulta que es familiar, para los adultos significa "peligro", para los niños significa "gloria", ese sonido es también como un hechizo para los débiles. Sin tener letras para acompañarla, decía que el heladero estaba llegando y era la hora de ir a comprar helado.

A Rin le encanta el helado y todo lo que pueda contener grandes cantidades de azúcar, como a cualquier niño, pero no todo niño sufre de hiperactividad. Y aunque mucha gente cree que el azúcar puede causar hiperactividad en los niños, los estudios _no_ apoyan esta creencia. El punto en realidad es el siguiente: A Rin le gustan las cosas dulces y comerlo le hace feliz.

Su felicidad se vuelve una especie de fiesta, aquí es donde entra su hiperactividad. Rin se enfoca en que está feliz y se concentra en ello, sólo en ello. A medida que su fiesta personal avanza, ella juega más, incluso si lo hace sola, e inevitablemente se entusiasma y se cansan más, hasta que se queda dormido en cualquier rincón.

Rin llegó corriendo hasta nuestra mesa muy sonriente, sus cabellos con un color parecido al chocolate se movían tanto como la brisa quería. Se sentó en su lugar apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla entre sus palmas, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Señor Sesshomaru... —murmuró, esa sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie. Algo planeaba, mejor dicho, algo quería.

— ¿Sí?

Rin bajó las manos entrelazadas hasta posarlas sobre sus muslos y empezó a batir las pestañas con algo de rapidez. Y el camión de helados estacionó en frente a la cafetería. Rin salió como bala para llegar hasta el camión blanco con diversas imágenes de su mercancía, antes que ella llegara se abrió la ventanilla de servicios, mostrando así al señor con el pelo tupido.

—¡Hola, Rina! —dijo el heladero.

Me acerqué hasta ellos. Rin tenía un bonito puchero y el ceño fruncido, sus manos estaban empuñadas y el señor mayor se reía.

—¡Es R-I-N, RIN! —recriminó sin cambiar su expresión, en cambio, ahora llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

No pude evitar reír ante la escena, pero me daba curiosidad el cómo conocía a mi pequeña. Mientras el hombre preparaba un enorme y nada saludable bote de helado, me contaba que Rin era reconocida por todos lo heladeros que merodeaban y que si le encontraban por el camino, y esta quería algún dulce, ellos debían dárselo. Jaken pagaría esa cuenta: Y así, damas y caballeros, es como El Príncipe había logrado que Rin "estuviera domado".

Muy inteligente, y estúpido a la vez, Jaken Daigo.

Mientras Rin se comía su helado, yo me tomaba un vaso Coca-Cola. Luego vertí el resto de la soda en el vaso de café y me preparé para la exagerada dosis de cafeína que me ayudara a aguantar hasta que la fiesta de Rin se termine. Tomé los primeros tragos y cerré los ojos con fuerza, porque a pesar de tomarlo en ocasiones aún no me acostumbraba al sabor de la mezcla.

Tras unos sorbos más, me dirigí al interior de la cafetería para pagar, pero había una enorme fila y tuve que esperar por mi turno. Quince minutos para pagar, no los culpo porque el sistema se averió, pero al menos debieron atender por separados a quienes pagarían en efectivo y no con el Google Pay.

Al salir, noté que me esperaba una muy larga tarde: RIn tenía el vaso alzado y la lengua afuera, mirando con mucha concentración el interior del vaso y esperando por la última gota del líquido. Se había tomado TODO el contenido, un vaso entero de estimulante.

—¡Rin! —miró rápidamente hacia mí con cara de sorpresa y escondió el vaso vacío tras su espalda—, ¿te tomaste mi bebida?

Ella negó con la cabeza a una velocidad increíble, incluso me asusté un poco, pensando que quizás la cabeza se le desprendería de un momento a otro.

Mi departamento estaba en el camino al hospital, así que nos dirigimos allá primero. Cuando llegamos, encendí el plasma de la sala e irónicamente estaban dando Piratas del Caribe en Disney Channel. Rin se recostó rápidamente boca abajo sobre la alfombra, apoyando su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados y sus largas piernas se mecían hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Empecé a buscar en el estudio de Kagura todos los periódicos y pinturas. Le enseñé como hacer sombreros estilo pirata y también la espada, luego las pintamos: La fiesta empezó en cuanto se secaron. Rin y yo empezamos a imitar la película, dábamos pasos valientes hacia el otro mostrando la espada de periódico y el contrario retrocedía. También poníamos la voces más roncas, imitamos la músiquita tan característica de la película y hacíamos los efectos de las espadas para crear un mejor ambiente al juego.

—No me atraparás, Capitana Noto —dije mientras correteaba un poco cansado por mi habitación compartida con Kagura, luego de tres horas corriendo, gritando, riendo uno tras el otro ¿quién no lo estaría? Subí hasta la cama para desafiarla con la mirada mientras le apuntaba con la espada ya un poco doblada.

—Ya verá que sí, Capitan Taisho —dijo subiéndose ella también a la cama.

Puse ambas palmas abiertas junto a mis oídos, moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo mientras le sacaba la lengua, retándole a atraparme como si fuera un niño más. Rin de un impulso me sostuvo del tobillo y me tumbo sobre el colchón. Intenté zafarme golpeándola con las almohadas mientras movía las piernas con desenfreno para que no me agarrara, pero sólo logré enredarme más con las sábanas. Ella se aprovechó para gatear hasta quedar sobre mí.

—Le dije que lo atraparía —susurró muy cerca de mi rostro, chocando su tibio aliento contra mi rostro.

Alzó ambas manos y las puso a mis costados. Tocando con sus delgados dedos cada una de mis costillas con las peores de las intensiones.

—Rin, no... —susurré.

Rin sonrió y empezó con leves caricias, reí bajito con el suave tacto que se transformó en una salvaje guerra de cosquillas. Pataleé y tironeé de ella en contra de su sucia táctica por ganar, yo también le hice cosquillas y terminamos en el suelo junto con todo lo que estaba sobre la cama, riéndonos mientras veíamos las estrellas fosforescentes en el techo, enredados en las sábanas blancas.

Miré a Rin, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado mientras sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. El efecto de todo lo que había consumido se estaba esfumando, ella estaba agotada y ya tenía sueño. Estiré mi mano y le acaricié los cabellos por unos momentos para intentar calmarla, sus párpados caían, pero instintivamente se volvían a abrir. Me acomodé más a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y susurrándole una canción al oído, estaba cediendo a las caricias que le proporcionaba con el dorso de la mano sobre sus párpados y el puente de la nariz.

Terminé de acomodarle las almohadas en el piso y ella se durmió complacida a su antojo, más enredada aun con las sábanas. Sonreí, su ceño se había fruncido levemente en cuanto encendí el acondicionador de aire de la habitación, ella se cubrió más en cuanto sintió el cambio de temperatura. Me agaché a su lado y deposité un leve beso en la punta de su nariz antes de quitar el desastre que habíamos creado con nuestra animada aventura de piratas.

 **[~~~]**

Siento la demora, de verdad. No saben cuánto me alegra que les guste la historia, a pesar que tiene un ritmo lento ^^. Bueno, hasta la próxima~


	12. In his arms

- _¡Oh, hoy y mañana!_ ~ -canté, a todo pulmón, mientras restregaba mis dedos con una innecesaria cantidad de champú en mi cabellera.

Me sentía tan identificado con la canción Growing Pains de aquellos nuevos chicos, DongHae & EunHyuk, que tomé el teléfono e hice de cuenta que era un micrófono. Afortunadamente es a prueba de agua.

Sentía la espuma deslizarse por mi anatomía gracias al agua caliente de la ducha, incluso la mampara estaba completamente empañada debido al vapor. Giré sobre mis talones y me detuve en una pose dramática, la cabeza ladeada y ambas manos expandidas, antes de seguir imitando el baile de los chicos durante el coro.

- _Así que duele, pero espero no te estés lastimando tanto como yo_ -cerré los ojos, intentando seguir con el mismo ritmo respiratorio de siempre, pero sentía que mi pecho se comprimía poco a poco y que mis ojos ardían-. _Espero por eso todos los días, incontablemente_ -limpié la única lágrima que se corrió con mis dedos ya arrugados y seguí cantando con más fuerza-. _Espero que no recuerdes tanto como yo, espero que estés mejor que yo... hoy y mañana_ ~.

La canción terminó, al igual que todo rastro de la espuma. Tenía el cuerpo como una pasa gigante, añadiendo el detalle del pelo adherido a la frente y la nuca. Cerré la llave y abrí la mampara para tomar mi toalla. Miré mi reflejo por instinto en el espejo a mi lado, no tenía rostro afligido ni los párpados rojos si quiera.

Quizás algún día ya ni siquiera dolerá, tal vez más pronto que tarde.

Detuve la pista que estaba reproduciéndose antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, aunque una canción no es suficiente para despertar a Rin cuando duerme en ese estado. Estaba hecha un nido de aves; sábanas por aquí, una pierna por allá, su alborotado pelo castaño era apenas visible. Incluso estaba roncando y lo hacía muy fuerte. Tomé un juego de cama limpio para tenderla, tras arreglarla y cargar a la pluma que es Rin, sonreí al terminar de acomodarla de una manera más cómoda sobre el gran mueble acolchado.

 _¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan problemática, desesperante y manipuladora, al mismo tiempo de ser tan encantadora, adorable e inocente?_ fue lo que más resalto mientras veía a Rin dormir. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba acariciando sus párpados con la yema de mis dedos, tratando de calmar su incomodidad durante el sueño.

Me recosté una vez más a su lado para contemplarle dormir, para velar por su sueño. Rin empezó a fruncir el ceño y a emitir pequeños ruidos que llamaron mi atención, ruidos que empezaron a convertirse en palabras carentes de sentido.

-Hwa -balbuceó.

Intenté despertarla con suaves movimientos, pero no lo lograba, algunas lágrimitas rodaron por sus rosadas mejillas. Debía estar soñando algo triste: los balbuceos era un constante 'Hwa', quizás haciendo referencia al nombre de alguien, también empezó a temblar levemente y apretó con fuerza las sábanas mientras que gemía bajito con cierta aflicción.

Escucharla así me rompía el corazón.

-Tranquila, Rin -susurré, empecé a acariciarle sus cabellos una vez más.

Seguía igual, pero más tranquila.

Al cabo de unos minutos, yo también quedé rendido a su lado.

Desperté sintiendo frío, quizás diferente a Rin, quien se había quitado toda prenda superior. Me rasqué el muslo derecho y recordé que seguía sin ponerme el pijama, sólo con una toalla, que ésta ahora estaba suelta y cierto amiguito estaba a la intemperie. Me desperecé y me dirigí hasta el biuro para contestar el móvil.

-Hola, bebé -dije con voz suave, la pequeña risa de Kagura hizo presencia y yo sonreí sin que me pudiera ver-. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día de trabajo?

-Hola, amor -contestó de la misma manera-. Para ser sincera, ha sido un asco. Han cometido muchos errores en la edición y bueno... muero por ir a casa.

-¡Ohhh!~ -solté entre un suspiro, había dicho aquellas últimas palabras con un tono melancólico- Espero que no sea con malas intensiones -reproché en un tono pícaro.

-Es probable -contesto de la misma manera-. Hace mucho que no... ya sabes.

-Y hoy tampoco puede ser -reproché antes de que se hiciera cualquier ilusión-. Uno de mis pacientes está aquí y no quisiera sumarle un trauma.

-Entiendo -dijo con su voz comprensiva-. Llegaré un poco tarde, al parecer no dejarán salir a cualquiera de nosotros hasta que todo quede perfecto.

-Umm -respondí antes de soltar un suspiro pesado. Sintiendo un extraño nudo en el estomago.

-No te preocupes, llegaré lo antes posible -comentó tras notar mi actitud-. Escuché las noticias y llegaré antes que ella.

-Eso espero -supliqué con cierta inquietud-, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto. -Tras esas palabras escuché al director gritándole groserías acerca del teléfono en el set y a ella respondiéndole de la misma manera.- Te amo, Sesshomaru.

-Te amo -murmuré.

Ella hizo un sonoro beso a través del teléfono que me hizo reír antes de colgar. Suspiré con pesadez mientras jugaba con el aparato en mi mano y mi vista se fijo en el paisaje nocturno, se podía ver perfectamente la ciudad a través del ventanal al lado derecho de la cama. El cielo tan oscuro y sin estrellas, los árboles golpeándose unos contra otros y los pequeños remolinos de polvo entre ellos debido a la gran ventisca que estaba merodeando.

Encogí mis piernas hasta que mis rodillas quedaron frente a mi pecho y pude descansar sobre ellas mi mentón. Acaricié la piel rebelde, la temperatura había empezado a disminuir y mi sensibilidad aumentar. Empezaba a sentir la necesidad de olvidar la existencia de aquellas nubes que ahora estaban coloreando el cielo de un tono grisáceo, las deslumbrantes luces azules en la lejanía y lo que ellas significaban.

-Aléjate -escuché que Rin susurraba, su voz sonaba algo quebrada.

Alcé la mirada y descubrí que se estaba abrazando asimisma con fuerzas que marcaban la piel de sus brazos, temblando y empezando a balbucear una vez más.

-Ven aquí, mi pequeña -dije mientras alzaba las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de mi pequeña adulto y me colé entre ellas.

Sentí su cuerpo semi-desnudo vibrar lentamente contra el mío, su piel está tan fría que no me sorprende que esté temblando. Acaricié sus brazos mientras volvía a cantarle, justo como hacía unos momentos atrás cuando no se quería dormir, y ella dejó de temblar, tranquilizándose un poco. Rin alzó su mano derecha y la dejó descansar sobre mi cuello, yo pasé mi mano izquierda sobre su cadera y empecé acariciar su espalda. Cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo estaba más relajado.

-Señor Sesshomaru -susurró con su rostro entre la almohada y mi hombro derecho, escondiéndolo bajo el mío.

-sí, soy yo -susurré contra su cuello, cerca de su oído- Estoy aquí por ti.

Rin se aferró más contra mí y nuestros pechos se presionaron, creando así un contacto inestable por la diferencia de nuestras respiraciones , al mismo tiempo se formó un sentimiento tan agradable en mi estomago. En fracción de segundos ya estábamos sincronizados y más tibios que antes. Seguía cantándole levemente al oído a Rin y con un poco de dificultad logré colar mi otra mano para poder acariciarle el cuello y eso la había tranquilizado. Besé su hombro desnudo, sintiendo mis párpados cerrarse solos.

Me sentía tan relajado en los brazos de Rin, que omitía toda precaución a la tormenta que se aproximaba.


	13. Hazme olvidar la tormenta

**_En sus brazos: segunda parte_**

 ** _~~Q~~_**

No conciliaba el sueño, realmente no estaba tan relajado como creí.

La desesperación, el miedo y la angustia son venenos por excelencia. Conozco esas sensaciones. Tanta experiencia de estar con la frente apoyada contra la pared esperando, buscando, rogando por una respuesta que parece no existir, al igual que en mi trabajo cuando no doy con un caso.

El cielo intenta imitar el día con sus grandes y numerosas nubes grises, las cuales gracias a la luna toman un color amarillento, creando así la ilusión de que la noche aún no ha llegado. Las copas de los árboles se golpean con violencia por que el viento así lo impone, la gente empieza a refugiarse el rostro con las manos para evitar que el polvo y la basura vaya hasta sus ojos. El espectáculo de luces ha empezado y por supuesto, no quiero ser un espectador.

Enfoco la mirada al cristal y veo mi cuerpo reflejado en él; mi rostro ligeramente demacrado, mi pelo desarreglado y el torso desnudo. De la nada, las nubes se han vuelto más oscuras y las luces se han intensificado. Me aparto rápidamente de el y me dirijo al armario para ponerme algo decente.

 _1, 2, 3, 4... Aún nada._

Abrí el biuro y tomé unos bóxers negros.

 _6, 7, 8, 9._

Suspiré aliviado.

Me adentré en el armario y decidí ponerme algo cómodo: Unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta en jean, la cual remangué hasta la parte inferior de los codos. Al salir de la habitación noté que Rin seguía dormida como roca, ¿cómo lo lograba?

Acaricié su coronilla y removí los cabellos de su frente para depositar un pequeño beso allí. Ella se removió un poco entre las sábanas y sonrió. Se había quedado con apenas el sujetador, bermudas y los calcetines, pero no podía interrumpirle el sueño para que tome una ducha.

Tomé mi teléfono y me cercioré de las citas de mañana, sábado, y las del día domingo. Nada en agenda. El lunes tengo cita con Kagewaki, un amigo de Sango. Me preocupa un poco, ellos eran unidos y estuvo presente cuando el hermano menor de Sango murió. Para el martes tengo cita con un paciente de Jaken, él no podrá porque tiene una reunión familiar importante...

Un ruidoso trueno me hizo dejar caer el teléfono del susto, le dejé allí mientras me abrazaba las piernas contra mi pecho y me cubría los oídos con fuerzas.

 _Kagura, ven._

Me dirigí hasta la sala con paso temeroso, con la vista nublada y la piel con calosfrío. El sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra el cristal empezó. Encendí el televisor con el pulso a mil y me senté en el sofá esperando alguna respuesta por parte del aparato. Una tormenta eléctrica, seguido de lluvias hasta el lunes, se ha anunciado durante la sección del clima en el noticiero...

Oficialmente miedo apareció, tratando de ahogarme con mi propia respiración y cegándome con el pasado acumulado en los párpados inferiores.

 _Por favor, ven rápido._

Apoyé ambas manos sobre el sofá para pode hacer algo de fuerza y ponerme de pie. Lo logré con algo de esfuerzo y me adentré hacia el estudio de Kagura. Empecé a tener frío, mucho frío, a pesar de que esta habitación no tiene ventanas como el resto de las habitaciones. Me deslicé contra el sofá hasta quedar sentado en el piso, estaba repleto de las cosas que dejé allí cuando buscaba los materiales para jugar con Rin. Dejé las puertas abiertas para cuando Kagura llegara a casa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras que los truenos se podían escuchar hasta aquí, incluso si me cubría con fuerza los oídos.

 _Te necesito._

Apreté los labios y me di un leve golpe con la palma en modo de auto-reproche: vivo de la salud mental cuando la propia está desequilibrada. Mis uñas de los pies, que estaban un poco largas, dolieron al encoger los dedos cuando me hice un ovillo contra el mueble, colocando mi frente sobre mis rodillas y sintiéndolas humedecerse. Sin poder controlar mi cuerpo, casi perdiendo la poca estabilidad que me quedaba; estaba sudando, temblando, llorando y angustiado por su ausencia, había entrado en una fase de que tanto intentaba desafiar: Mi «Astrafobia»

Quien no ha experimentado algo debería ser el último en hablar de ello. El miedo es una forma de estar preparados ante lo que consideramos un "peligro" para nosotros. Muchos catalogan a la astrafobia como el miedo _irracional_ a las tormentas y todo lo que ella conlleva: truenos, rayos, relámpagos, etc. Cosa que es lógico en un niño que desconoce el qué es una tormenta, pero en un adulto que ya razona de manera más coherente las cosas son diferentes.

Las fobias son generadas por algún suceso traumático en una edad más temprana.

Durante muchos años he estado agradecido a la hipnosis que me ha permitido seguir adelante; cuando el efecto de ésta pasó a ser nulo en mí, llegó Kagura para ser mi cura. Desde entonces he podido estar en calma. Sin embargo, la desesperación empieza cuando no está.

Una persona que apenas tenía el aliento de cada día encuentra algo, mejor dicho: a alguien, a quien atesorar, la atención que durante años necesitó y la calidez que tanto anhelaba. ¿Qué podía ir mal? _Todo, y ese fue el problema. Kagura me dio todo._ Me volví dependiente a su atención y a su trato, me volví exigente y ella me complació.

Hoy en día los papeles se han invertido de alguna manera y aunque ella no exija de forma directa es como si lo gritara en el silencio de sus acciones. Le amo, por supuesto que sí, a mi manera, pero lo hago. Ha hecho tanto por mí, y sin juzgarme, que es la persona que con más recelo atesoro.

 _¿Dónde estás, Kagura?_

Un relámpago ilumina todo el estudio y empiezo a contar para calmar mi ansiedad:

 _1, 2, 3, 4_...

El rayo ha caído, se ha escuchado cerca, tan cerca como si hubiera sido a mi lado. La energía eléctrica se ha cortado. Tiemblo y sollozo. Tengo miedo. Sigue tronando afuera y la habitación sigue iluminándose sólo con los relámpagos. Contar no sirve, son tan continuos que me enredo hasta perderme en el número que estaba mencionando. Cerré los ojos, inútilmente, para no notar los relámpagos, pero los destellos eran fuertes que podía distinguir entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Los truenos se estaban intensificando, podía sentir el teléfono vibrar entre mis piernas, pero no quería ver con claridad la tormenta a mi alrededor. Con una determinación empecé por lo básico: intentar controlar la respiración.

 _5, 6, 7, 8... Inhala, eso es Sesshomaru, ahora exhala._

Repetí el ejercicio en dos sesiones y finalmente lo logré, logré tranquilizarme un poco.

—Mamá... — Le llamé en voz alta cuando noté en el espejo, gracias a ligeros relámpagos, que la sábana a cuadros que estaba cubriendo el sofá era idéntica a las que tenía su cama aquella noche tormentosa— ¿Dime porque lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué?! —exigí demandante a la nada.

Empecé a llorar, pero de rabia, al recordar aquella asquerosidad que había hecho. Cuanto la había odiado por ello. Las luces de los relámpagos volvieron a iluminar el espejo, esta vez me miré en él. Un Sesshomaru de 7 años, siendo... ¿testigo? ¿Culpable? ¿Causante? De su propia perdición, la razón por la perdió todo, se convirtió en 'nadie' y que ahora teme, y odia, las tormentas.

Tomé mi teléfono y lo lancé contra el espejo. Se rompió en muchos pedazos, mas no fue suficiente para mí. Grité, grité y grité hasta que no pude más, tan alto como mis pulmones y garganta me lo permitieron. Me mordí el labio con los ojos inundados, sintiéndome basura, peor que antes.

Una sombra se movió con rapidez hasta donde estaba y yo intenté alejarlo de mí, el miedo siempre te traiciona. Comprendo a mis pacientes, yo también veo esas "alucinaciones" de las que ellos a veces hablan. Ellos no están locos, ellos también tienen miedo de sus recuerdos.

—¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! —grité, empujándole lejos. Me miré las manos, se había sentido tan real el contacto que podría jurar que era humano— ¡DESAPARECE!

Y lo hizo.

Cada vez tenía un episodio aparecía una sombra, no quería que se me acercara, no quería que me siguiera haciendo daño. Esta vez había sido diferente, no se reía de mí, al contrario, parecía preocupado.

Cerré los ojos y seguí llorando mientras los truenos rugían como si quisieran dejar sordo a todo aquel que le escuchara.

Tras unos minutos, escuché la puerta principal abrirse con brusquedad, tras ello un flash se acercó a mí a gran velocidad, dejándome ver a su portador por unos instantes y casi salté a sus brazos.

—Has tardado tanto —dije. Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente en cuanto los brazos de Kagura me apretaron con fuerza. Estaba empapada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —comentó una y otra vez sobre mis labios, se escuchaba agitada—. Hubo un atasque y salí corriendo hasta que la vía estuvo libre, luego tomé un taxi y aquí estoy. Ya he llegado, no me iré.

—No dejes que me lastime —susurré, hasta a mí me sonó lastimero el tono en que lo dije. El sonrió sobre mis labios— Hazme olvidar la tormenta, por favor.

Sonreí como pude y ella me imitó de la misma manera. Nos acercamos hasta que el 'espacio persona' se extinguió y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que me sacó más de un suspiro. El mundo había enmudecido sólo para que yo pudiera escuchar las palabras de Kagura susurradas contra mi rostro mientras limpiaba el camino de lágrimas con sus besos. Sus manos acariciando mi espalda y sus brazos arrullándome en ellos mientras que yo me embriagaba con el olor de la lluvia mezclado con su perfume de cítricos.

Aparte de eso, lo único que pude diferenciar fue el sonido de la puerta del estudio al cerrarse lentamente.

 **[~~~]**

 ** _Algo no tan "bello" como en los anteriores, pero necesario, lo juro :)._** Es probable que hayan quedado como: _¿wt-?_ con la descripción de la tormenta, pero bueno, así fue la última tormenta eléctrica que hubo aquí. Incluso ahora mismo está empezando a relampaguear y a tronar. Nada hermoso, para ser sinceros. Quizás no sólo con esa escena, si tienen preguntas: no duden en hacerlas porque este capítulo tiene su razón de existir, así también respondería a través del escrito. **Hasta pronto^^**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a una persona que amo-odio con toda mi jodida existencia, si HasuLess, eres tú.**


	14. Gotas de lluvia

**En sus brazos: tercera parte**

 **~~U~~**

La energía eléctrica volvió minutos más tarde.

Me senté en el mueble, agotado y acariciando el puente de mi nariz. Kagura cerró la puerta tras sí y el sonido de la lluvia cesó una vez más, iría por un vaso de agua. Agradecía por fin estar en calma, aunque la sensación en mis manos ahora era como fuego, ese fuego me estaba quemando y no necesariamente la palma, quemaba en mi pecho.

 _Mi familia pertenecía a la clase media-baja, pero de un día para otro nos mudamos en una casa grande, una de dos niveles y un ático, hecha de madera y con grandes ventanas de cristal. La casa estaba en la cima de una colina y alejada del pueblo, con un extenso bosque alrededor. Me daba miedo, más cuando el sol caía y la oscuridad llegaba con ella. Mi habitación era el ático y a veces, cuando el viento era fuerte, las ramas secas de los árboles golpeaban contra la ventanas.._

 _No teníamos energía eléctrica, agua en las tuberías o modernidades, sólo lo básico para vivir: dos camas; un comedor y la losa; un fogón en la cocina para poder cocinar con las leñas; el agua para limpiar, o asearnos, la conseguíamos del arroyo al final de la colina al sur de la casa._

 _Mi padre se dedicó, una vez más, al cultivo y al ganado, yo le ayudaba con los animales de vez en cuando. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces, hace 24 años atrás, que mi madre era una mujer muy bella, inteligente y cariñosa con nosotros. Le encantaba pintarse los labios de color rojo frente al único espejo de toda la casa, éste le quedaba muy bonito._

 _"_ _ **Cuando sea mayor me casaré con una mujer que sea como mamá"**_ _, no sé cuantas veces le comenté a papá y el sólo me respondía que ella era única y su corazón le pertenecía._

 _Mamá me enseñó a hablar, escribir y leer antes de los cuatro años. Ella era maestra, lo único que se podía permitir estudiar una persona con escasos recursos. Afortunadamente la educación era, y sigue siendo, pagada por el gobierno. Así podían llegar a ser profesionales que ayuden a la sociedad, empezando por lo más importante en ésta: Educación y conocimiento._

 _Viviendo del campo y para el campo, mis padres pudieron darme todo lo que necesitaba. Hasta ese momento, nunca me descuidaron, nunca me faltó comida en el plato, nunca me faltó calor del hogar, nunca faltó su amor incondicional. Pero sí faltaba algo importante para sostener lo anterior: Lluvia._

 _Con mis siete años de vida nunca había visto la 'lluvia' caer, era parte como una especie de cuento de hadas, o eso creía en ese entonces, pero debía ser real porque se hablaba de ella hasta en la Biblia. Era agua cayendo desde el cielo, ¿cómo era aquello posible si el agua siempre estaba deslizándose sobre el suelo? Aunque mamá me explicaba aquello llamado 'ciclo del agua' para mí era imposible entenderlo del todo, no conocía la lluvia._

 _Durante aquel caluroso marzo, los cultivos estaban pasando por mal momento debido a la sequía y a que regarlos manualmente no era suficiente, al igual que el ganado que moría por falta de comida y agua. La tierra estaba tan árida que de las grietas se desprendían capas de ella, como si fuera costra alzada de una herida._

 _Cada vez eran menores las porciones sobre la mesa y mamá ya no usaba su labial rojo, se veía cansada y triste, al igual que papá. Discutían mucho sobre cosas que no entendía bien, sólo podía escuchar la discusión proveniente de su habitación en el segundo piso._

 _Un día, poco después, encontré a papá llorando. Cuando le pregunté qué sucedía, tan claro como el agua recuerdo que dijo lo siguiente:_ _ **«El amor de un padre, o una madre, hacia su hijo, todo lo puede»**_ _. Tras eso me alborotó la cabellera y me sonrió cuando limpié aquella lágrima escurridiza._

 _Tras eso, mamá cocinó como solía hacerlo, incluso había más variedad en los platillos._

 _A finales de marzo acompañé a mamá a su trabajo en la escuela, la cual quedaba a 8km y a la que yo empezaría a asistir, pues había perdido el año con la mudanza. Mientras ella hizo el papeleo, yo jugaba con los que serían mis compañeros o más bien, jugaba con algunos de ellos. El resto simplemente se limitaba a mirarme de lejos y secretearse entre ellos, luego se reían, era obvio que me juzgaban. Incluso alguien me llamó «bestia», no fue un niño, fue uno de los adultos._

 _Los niños que escucharon empezaron a llamarme de diferentes maneras, sólo porque vivía en un área más rural que ellos y por ende tenía más fuerza física, era más alto y delgado que ellos también. Simplemente diferente en cuanto a mi físico y las cosas que se me habían inculcado._

 _Los días pasaron y papá se veía cada vez más alterado con el flujo de estos. Siempre me pedía que tuviera cuidado en el sendero cuando iba de camino a casa o a la escuela, que no hablara con extraños y que si alguien me seguía durante mucho tiempo que fuera con el alguacil de inmediato._

 _No entendía que sucedía._

 _El día 4 de abril llegó, al día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños._

 _El milagro llegó. Unas nubes grises, como muchas otras, habían empezado a opacar el color azul en el cielo. Se sentía sumamente diferente a las otras veces, mi corazón latía emocionado, quizás asustado, pero sobre todo me sentía curioso. Tan curioso que sentía mí estomago encogerse._

 _Mamá y papá pelearon._

 _Él insistía en que teníamos que abandonar la casa ese mismo día, pero mamá se negaba. Ella le recordaba todo el trabajo que le había costado reinstalarse aquí y él seguía pujando a que nos fuéramos esta misma tarde._

 _Papá susurró cosas a su oído y ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras negaba de manera acelerada e incrédula, papá la abrazó y ella se alejó gritando que buscarían alguna salida. Él negó con la cabeza a gachas._

 _Yo miraba emocionado desde el patio el espectáculo que el clima me estaba brindando. Habían muchas luces, desde unas blancas hasta unas que parecían azules; se escuchaban ruidos fuertes, como mi estómago cuando tengo mucha hambre; el viento estaba más fuerte que nunca y hacía que mi pelo se alborotara._

 _Esa tarde llovió._

 _Papá recogía sus pocas pertenencias y las ponía en una valija, mamá le pedía que al menos esperáramos a que la tormenta pasara. Él le respondió que para ese entonces sería muy tarde. Mamá me había pedido que fingiera estar enfermo y por ella yo haría lo que fuera._

 _Discutieron una vez más y papá mojó sus ropas con cada paso que daba, alejándose cada vez más de nosotros._

 _Empecé a jugar frente a la ventana a que yo era quien controlaba los relámpagos y la intensidad de los truenos. Empezaba a entender todo lo que mamá me contaba sobre la lluvia y porque esta era tan maravillosa e importante para las tierras y los animales. Era mucha agua la que caía durante ella._

 _Entre luces noté que una sombra se acercaba a la casa y esperanzado de que sea papá, le conté a mamá. Ella me llevó hasta su habitación y me escondió bajo su cama adornada con una manta a cuadros, camuflándome con todas las colchas que tenía guardadas._

 _Mamá repetía que me amaba mucho y que pasara lo que pasara no saliera de mi escondite. Los truenos eran cada vez más fuerte según las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sólo los incontables relámpagos me permitían ver su rostro con claridad. Su labial se había corrido con los besos que depositó en mi frente. Ella se puso de pie y pronto la puerta se estrelló contra la pared, cerré los ojos por inercia._

 _Abrí los ojos al sentir un bruscos movimientos sobre mi escondite. Levanté un poco la sábana y miré al espejo, los relámpagos me permitieron ver a mi madre haciendo algo que sólo había visto hacer a los animales que poseíamos. Tronaba muy fuerte, pero más fuerte gritaba mi madre adolorida cada vez que el espaldar de la cama chocaba contra la pared._

 _Mamá notó que le miraba mientras que la violaban._

 _Ella se estiró para tirar más sábanas al suelo y que yo no viera aquello. Quizás el hombre pensó que ella se estaba oponiendo con ese acto y empezó a cortarla con una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo trasero. Yo miraba a través del espejo y ella estaba llorando al ver a su único hijo observarla mientras la humillaban en sus narices._

 _El hombre se dio cuenta que ella miraba algo y descubrió a quien miraba. Un forcejeo inició entre ellos mientras intentaba salir de la casa._

 _El hombre salió con la navaja ensangrentada instantes más tarde._

 _Ya no escuchaba los gritos desesperados de mi madre pidiéndome que huyera._

 _El hombre me perseguía, se burlaba de mí y me dijo cosas que con los años entendí:_

«—Tu padre, quien de tanto honor presumía, me robó _—echó una carcajada mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras de madera. Sus pasos retumbaban por todo el lugar debido a su gran peso—._ Él estaba tan seguro en que repondría el dinero _..._ ¿Sabes qué puso de garantía?

 _Corrí por la sala y halé el comedor para impedir su paso a la cocina mientras escapaba por la puerta trasera. Me temblaba la mano y me era casi imposible quitar el seguro de arriba, estaba muy alto._

—Él me aseguró que si no me pegaba... _—dijo mientras entraba a la cocina con paso lento, había empujado la mesa hacia el otro lado. Sacó la navaja ensangrentada—_... Yo podría tomar a su esposa como mía, como una puta cualquiera y venderla si quería.

 _Empecé a dar brincos para quitar el pestillo con insistencia._

—Pero la he matado antes de poder vender tan bella muñeca _—rió al compás de los truenos—_ Por lo que no hay trato, aunque debo admitir que su hijo es precioso también...

 _Me acorraló contra la puerta y un trueno se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que un grito por mi garganta debido al miedo. Las rodillas me temblaron cuando colocó sus manos sucias en mis caderas por debajo de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta._

 _Mi cuerpo tembló y yo chillé mientras sus manos frías ascendían._

—¡Calla, pequeña zorra! _—vociferó contra mi oído, enojado—_ Que si no me sirves de puta, podría vender a buen precio tus órganos.

 _Lágrimas descendieron y más truenos se escuchaban._

 _Cerré los ojos, tenía miedo._

 _La lluvia no era ya tan divertida._

 **[~~~]**

 **"In his arms" es el arco dedicado a Hyuk y su pasado :)**


	15. Sagrado

**Último capítulo del arco dedicado al pasado de HyukJae, el verdadero causante de su trauma. Luego de esto volvemos al ritmo normal ^^**

 ** _En sus brazos: última parte._**

 **~~É~~**

 _Cansado de llorar, con la garganta inflamada, con el cuerpo sucio de sus fluidos y la mente casi inconsciente, escuché como él se reía de mí mientras me propiciaba el mismo castigo que a mi madre cuando estaba escondido bajo la cama._

 _Exclamaba palabras sucias decía que lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que me hacía entre suspiros contra mi oído._

 _A mí no me gustaba, me sentía asqueroso e impotente._

 _Salió de mi interior en un doloroso tirón, justo cuando sentía que se volvía más grande y me estaba lastimando de más. No sabía si suspirar de alivio o gemir adolorido a causa del brusco movimiento. Con sus fuerzas agarró de los largos mechones de mi cabello y tiró de ellos hasta arrodillarme frente a él, me obligó a mirar demasiado cerca su pene y a entrarle en mi boca._

 _Tomé su asqueroso y arrugado pene entre mis dedos, entre fuertes 'caricias' me lo llevé a la boca. Intenté no asfixiarme cuando volvió a tironearme para marcar un ritmo en específico. Sentí que aquella parte de su cuerpo palpitó y lo retiró de mi boca para él mismo tocarse frente a mi rostro._

 _Algo que mamá odiaba de mí: mi mal carácter cuando me cansaba de algo a lo que me han impuesto a hacer en contra de mi voluntad._

 _Me tocó, y yo me negué a ello con gritos._

 _Me violó, me opuse a base de movimientos bruscos._

 _Quiso que se la chupe, yo aproveché la oportunidad._

 _Me acerqué en cuanto cerró los ojos por el placer que se estaba brindando y me llevé aquella erecta masa de carne a la boca, lo mordí con saña. Él empezó a golpearme la cabeza con palma abierta y sus alaridos recorrieron por las paredes de toda la casa sobre el ruido de los truenos. Tomó la navaja y la alzó para atacarme, pero abrí la mandíbula y lo mordí más fuerte e imité el método que mi padre me contó que utilizaban los cocodrilos para comer a sus presas._

 _Soltó el arma blanca y se retorció dolorido en el suelo. Tomé la navaja y me senté sobre su pelvis._

 _-_ Si me matas... _-murmuró con voz ronca y luego gimió con los ojos cerrados, adolorido-,_ te perseguiré incluso después de la misma muerte, maldito mocoso.

 _Me agarró con fuerza los muslos y temblé al notar que ya no estaba tan adolorido, sus ojos me atacaron ante la debilidad que le había mostrado. Sin saber de dónde saqué el coraje, le escupí en los ojos la sangre que había quedado en mi boca debido a la fuerte mordedura. Empecé a apuñalar sus pulmones con puro terror, poco a poco iba soltándome, a la misma velocidad que caían mis lágrimas._

 _Después de eso sólo recuerdo haber corrido y corrido hasta llegar a una iglesia. Había mucha gente orando, arrodillados sobre unas almohadillas rojo vino._

» -Joel dijo que Dios derramaría la lluvia temprana y tardía: "Vosotros también, hijos de Sion, alegraos y gozaos en Jehová vuestro Dios; porque os ha dado la primera lluvia a su tiempo, y hará descender sobre vosotros lluvia temprana y tardía como al principio." _-murmuró el sacerdote con la estola blanca y diseños dorados._

 _Lo ignoré por completo aquel estúpido palabrero injusto y decidí escabullirme hasta el confesionario. Sin saber porqué, me confesé, todo lo que sabía y como me sentía. Cuando terminé salió una niña de pelo oscuro y se disculpó, ella estaba esperando que la misa pasara allí, mientras su padre estaba con el resto de los adultos._

 _Supongo que me vio con lástima, pues me dirigió hasta un lugar con agua limpia y me ayudó a bañar, me brindó ropas que su padre donaría a la iglesia. No era un ángel, ni lo más cercano a ello, pero era muy agradable estar con ella. Cada vez que sonreía me mostraba sus hermosos hoyuelos, uno más notable que el otro._

 _No le vi más. Tampoco volvió a llover._

 _Gracias a aquella niña, el sacerdote me permitió vivir allí durante casi cinco años; hasta que contactó con unos tíos. El único hermano de mi madre y su familia, respectivamente, quienes odiaban a mi padre por "raptar" a mi madre y obligarla a una vida sin comodidades, como ella solía hacerlo cuando vivía en el lecho materno._

 _Empecé a trabajar en la iglesia. Era un requisito para vivir con ellos, yo debía aportar a la casa._

 _Con los años la noticia se expandió. Ellos me miraron con desprecio, pues la noticia de volvió amorfa: Según la leche de nuestras vacas dejaron de llegar al mercado y la mejor de las maestras no impartía sus clases, decidieron ir hasta la casa. Donde se encontraron dos cadáveres; el de una mujer en el segundo piso, a quien reconocieron como mi madre por su vestuario y cabello, y un hombre que tacharon como a mi padre, puesto a que el cadáver estaba irreconocible debido a que la navaja con la cual le habían apuñalado estaba muy oxidada. El oxido hizo que ambos cadáveres se descompusieran más rápidos._

 _No hubo testigos de lo ocurrido y el único hijo de la pareja había desaparecido. Aunque no por mucho._

 _Mis tíos empezaban a pasarla mal económicamente, alguien que les enviaba dinero dejó de hacerlo, nunca me contaron quien._

 _Y mi propia 'familia' me vendió a las autoridades como si fuera un reo._

 _Aquella tarde de verano, seis años después, el cielo se había nublado._

 _El pueblo con su metodología me ataron a una silla frente a la iglesia que me acogió. Empezó a tronar en cuanto la gente se aglomeró frente a mí. Las luces de los relámpagos me cegaban a momentos y convirtió a la gente en un montón de sombras oscuras que se burlaban de mí._

 _Temblaba, en cada sombra veía aquel hombre riendo y amenazándome con encontrarme con su horrible tono de voz. Estaba consciente de que él había muerto, mas no podía salir de mi prisión mental._

 _Sus distorsionadas voces y los truenos acompañados de los lumínicos relámpagos creaban las peores de las escenas. Repasaban segundo por segundo lo que sucedió aquel día. Estaba tan confundido y tan nervioso que perdía la diferencia entre la realidad y el recuerdo._

 _Era un tortura psicológica, indirecta puesto a que ellos no sabían de mi miedo, pero al fin y al cabo lo era porque lo hacían con el fin de obtener información o de conseguir "pruebas" para aclarar el crimen._

 _Pedía auxilio, gritaba por ayuda, exigía compasión. Ellos no me escuchaban, o fingían no hacerlo mientras hablaban más alto y creaban más ecos en mi cabeza._

 _\- ¡Esto es Sagrado! -bramó alguien sobre las fuertes gotas de lluvia- ¡Nadie tiene el derecho a torturar, mucho menos en la casa de Dios!_

 _La gente se abrió y me dejó mirar a un chico encapuchada, la brisa la corrió y me mostró unas finas cejas juntas en un ceño fruncido. Había gastado tantas energías gritando y moviéndome en la silla para quitarme las sogas que ya empezaba a ver borroso._

 _Tenía tanto frío, me dolía tanto la cabeza y me sentía tan sucio como aquel día. Entre tantos hombres burlones e iguales, sólo aquel chico tomó la figura de la niña que me brindó cobijo en la iglesia._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro._

 _Una vez más, no supe quien me había ayudado esta vez._

 _El sacerdote Totosai me dio la oportunidad de venir a la ciudad con su familia y terminar de estudiar. Cuidé de él durante su enfermedad así como él cuidó de mí para tratar lo que años después reconocieron como astrafobia. Su hermano menor, Myoga, era psiquiatra y sólo aplicaba la hipnosis en casos muy fuertes, como resultó ser el mío. No quería usar medicamentos y hacerme un dependiente de ellos._

 _Terminé mis estudios con honores, a pesar de todo. Me regalaron una beca completa en la universidad con la ayuda de la familia de Totosai, que me acogió y me brindó el calor que hoy en día agradezco tanto. Incluso el hospital en el que trabajo está a cargo de la esposa de Myoga, Shoga, pero no les veo muy seguido porque siempre tienen que estar presentes en importantes reuniones y conferencias o..._

-¡Conferencias! -exclamé mientras me despertaba de mi ensoñación.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas y traté de hacer algo de fuerza en ella para oprimir el vértigo. Es 15 de octubre, el seminario más importante se llevará a cabo esta noche al otro lado de la ciudad, aunque es posible de que se haya postergado debido a la lluvia.

Suspiro aliviado y me rasco el cuello, me habían arropado con esa manta sucia.

Trato de moverme un poco, pero un peso extra me lo impide. Corrí la sábana un poco y me encontré a Rin acurrucado a mis piernas. Sonrío con ternura y me vuelvo a recostar en el mueble con cuidado, sólo que esta vez para acariciar la cabellera color chocolate de mi pequeña adulta.

 **[~~~]**

Lloro a mares antes de escribir esta historia y con los OST de cada personaje -porque sí, cada personaje tiene su canción, por lo menos así funciona en mi torcida cabeza-. A sinceridad, espero hacerles llorar al menos con las pistas que les dejo sueltas y que ustedes arman.

 **PD** : Mis disculpas si ofendo a algún seguidor de la biblia o la iglesia, o algo así. O si ofendo los ideales de alguien o no sé...


	16. Conectados

**~~D~~**

Sentía el cuerpo más pesado que una roca o peor aún, me sentía como una.

Tras varios intentos, al fin logré ponerme de pie, o lo más parecido a ello. Sentía un gran nudo en el estómago, como si todos mis órganos internos se hubieran enredado en una pequeña bola que rebotaba en el interior de mi sistema digestivo.

Apoyé las manos sobre el brazo del mueble e intenté desjorobarme, pero dolía cada una de las vertebras que tronaban con el esfuerzo. ¿Acaso ya estoy demasiado viejo? ¿No era que los treinta son los nuevos veinte? Yo pensaba que sí...

Arrastré los pies descalzos a través del frío piso en almendro mientras silbaba con pereza, sintiendo como cada de una de las grietas me acariciaban de manera incomoda la planta de los pies, pero tenía suficiente flojera como para no levantarlos. No tenía hambre, pero me entraron ganas de hurtar todo el contenido del refrigerador.

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Rin sentada sobre el desayunador, con una lata de cerveza negra en las manos. Miraba el envase con bastante curiosidad, tenía los ojos tan concentrados y juntos en el objeto que parecía visca, incluso la olfateó y aquel fuerte olor le hizo arrugar la nariz al mismo tiempo que sus labios se fruncían en una mueca de desagrado.

Se veía tan tierna, es como si se preguntara como hay personas que toman algo que huele tan feo.

Me acerqué a ella sonriendo, como si todo el dolor hubiera desaparecido. Ella notó mi presencia y agachó la mirada, fruncí el ceño. Mientras más me acercaba, más agachaba la cabeza. Como si hubiera hecho algo mal y temiera ser castigada, como si viera a un monstruo, no sé... o quizás algo peor: como si me tuviera miedo.

─Buenos días, Rin. ─Le saludé cuando estuve frente a ella, alborotándole el pelo que no estaba cubierto con la capucha.

Rin traía puesto una sudadera gris de Kagura, uno de sus vaqueros y las pantuflas favoritas de mi novia. Estaba extrañamente callada y empezaba a preocuparme su actitud, mas cuando siquiera había alzado la cabeza para mirarme y dirigirme una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por sus sedosas hebras color chocolate, aplacando el nido que había creado en su cabello y tratando de transmitirle algo de seguridad. Su cuerpo fue reaccionando poco a poco hasta que sus músculos no estuvieron tensos y al fin me miraba. Sus cejas estaban caídas y sus ojos brillaban con algo de confusión.

─Buen día, señor Sesshomaru.

Parpadeó lentamente y una pequeña sonrisa surgió, lucía como un pequeño gatito cuando le acariciaba tras la oreja. Al parecer le gustaba. Tras ella, había algo de fruta cortada en un plato y un tazón con restos de cereal.

─¿Has empezado el día tú solo? ─cuestioné mientras llevaba el tazón hasta el fregadero.

─La señora con divertidos gestos me ayudó ─dijo, cada vez se escuchaba más animada─ Me contó historias mientras me ayudaba a duchar, hace algo como esto ─giré hasta ella y lo encontré con el ceño fruncido intentado mover las cejas, mas no lo lograba─. Era muy graciosa.

Rin empezaba a reír y yo le acompañé. Kagura siempre tuvo la habilidad de caerle bien a los niños y a las personas mayores, transmitía confianza y su carisma natural es muy confortante. Me senté en un uno de los taburetes y empecé a disfrutar del desayuno mientras veía las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpear las ventanas de la cocina.

Seguirá lloviendo hasta el lunes, por lo que Rin se quedaría con nosotros hasta entonces.

─Su nombre es Kagura. ─Le dije mientras cortaba un trozo de sandía.

─Gura ─dijo con su habitual tono infantil y yo me reí, al parecer había muy amable porque hasta apodo le había dado.

─¿Sabes a dónde fue? ─Rin se alzó de hombros mientras fruncía los labios, como si le restara importancia al asunto.

─ ¡Oh cierto! ─dijo alzando las cejas y abriendo los ojos con exageración, tras eso entró las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y me pasó dos móviles. Uno tenía una 'R' color azul en la carcasa de Nemo y el otro tenía una una simple carcasa plateada─ Dijo que iría a buscar un pastel.

─Supongo que este es tuyo ─murmuré mientras le pasaba el móvil de Nemo─ Esto debe ser por el incidente con Jaken cuando estuvimos en China. Es para que estemos conectados.

Con mi dedo índice tracé cada curva de las líneas que formaban el tatuaje con mi número en su brazo, le comenté que siempre que necesitara algo podía marcar ese número y yo estaría para ella. Rin parecía no entender bien, por lo que configuré su teléfono, luego anoté el número de su móvil en mi agenda y me dirigí a la sala. Antes de dejarle allí le comenté que debía deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla cuando mi foto apareciera.

Le marqué a la vídeollamada y su cara de asombro al verme dentro del aparato era increíble, lucía completamente impresionado. Empezó a decir cosas como 'Señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué hace dentro del móvil? ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? ¿Cómo le saco de ahí?'; sus gestos pasaron desde la sorpresa, la preocupación hasta la duda y sobre todo: la curiosidad.

Yo sólo reía y contestaba sus interrogantes, se sorprendía con cada una de las respuestas, como si fuera algo mágico. Pero hubo algo que sí me caló los huesos: Rin me mostró una sonrisa de ojos y luego me lanzó un besito a través del vídeo. Sentí mi rostro calentarse y una sensación de alegría me recorrió cada célula del cuerpo. Debía admitir que me encantó ese gesto tan adorable e inocente. Yo también le lancé uno y noté como sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban rosadas cuando la curva de sus labios se agigantó.

-Antes mencionaste un pastel... ─Rin asintió y yo fruncí el ceño─ ¿No te dijo debido a qué era el pastel?

─Le había contado que hoy es mi cumpleaños y me dijo que no tuviera mala cara, que debía estar feliz.

Mier-... miércoles, había olvidado el cumpleaños de Rin.

Corrí a toda prisa hasta la cocina, ella se encontraba mirando el teléfono desde diferentes ángulos puesto a que ya no me encontraba en la pantalla. Me abalancé contra su cuerpo e intenté no asfixiarla en un abrazo mientras me disculpaba con ella por olvidar su cumpleaños.

Ella sonreía al natural, mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa que nunca me explicaría como una persona sería capaz de mostrar, tan a la ligera, tan pura, tan propia.

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y ella cerró los ojos ante el cálido contacto de mis palmas en sus mejillas, una sonrisa de ojos apareció y la imagen del beso de hacía unos instantes inundó mi mente. Me acerqué centímetro a centímetro y mi nariz rozó con la suya en un pequeño juego, ella también movía su naricita contra la mía. Sentí como los músculos de sus labios formaron una sonrisa y me incliné un poco más para intentar sentirla más de cerca.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce toque, abrí los ojos lentamente tras separarme de ella. Rin también tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió poco a poco.

─Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña gigante -susurré sobre sus brillosos labios-. Pero no sólo porque sigas cumpliendo años significa que dejarás de ser mi pequeña adulta, siempre serás mi pequeña. ¿Entendido?

Rin sacudió lentamente en modo de afirmación, su nariz me hizo un poco de cosquillas y sonreímos. Le di un último pico y empecé preparar algo de comer mientras ella empezó a jugar con su pequeño avión de juguete en la sala de estar.


	17. Cálido

**~~A~~**

Luego de que terminara con los preparativos del almuerzo, me había dedicado a jugar con Rin sobre la alfombra. Su risa retumbaba por toda la habitación, al igual que ella.

Rin corría por todo el lugar con los brazos expandidos, imitando a un avión, a veces a una nave espacial, también hacía "chucu chucu chú" en repetidas ocasiones para "convertirse" en alguna otra nave. Yo estaba cansado, agotado, exhausto en totalidad. No logré descansar muy bien que digamos y mi espalda, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, es testigo de ello.

Siento como si hubiese fortísimos martillazos en la cabeza, un sinfín de tironeo en los párpados, miles y miles de agujas acarician mi espalda, sin contar la extraña sensación de vacío en el estomago. La sensación que recorre por cada fibra de tu ser cuando la consciencia grita que has hecho algo malo, algo terrible, algo que necesita ser solucionado. ¿Pero qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo.

Mi pequeña se acerca hasta a mí corriendo y aún con los brazos extendidos, cerré los ojos y me coloqué en posición fetal para protegerme gracias al instinto. Me había visto aplastado por el cuerpo de Rin, pero ella saltó sobre mi cuerpo como si yo fuese un obstáculo en su trayectoria hasta su destino. Suspiré aliviado y cerré los ojos para relajarme, realmente lo necesito.

Necesito despejar la mente un rato y descansar un poco, pero me es imposible con Rin haciendo ruidos y dando fuertes pisadas al correr sobre la madera. De pronto, y casi por casualidad, mi paciente cesó su actividad, dejándome en una extraña paz.

-Señor Sesshomaru... -murmuró, su cálido aliento chocó contra mi rostro y abrí los ojos percibiendo su extrema cercanía.

Rin estaba a gatas sobre mí, no pude evitar que una risita se me escapara de los labios al ver como tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios tan juntos que sobresalían en un extraño puchero. Coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre su cadera y ella se sentó sobre mi pelvis, a pesar de que le sonreía y acariciaba la mejilla con la mano derecha no parecía relajarse. Mi pequeña se recostó sobre mí, quedando su cabeza en mi hombro, permitiéndome sentir su joven corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, igual que su respiración chocando contra mi cuello.

Empecé a acariciar su espalda, empezando desde el área de su nuca hasta su espalda baja. Jugué con la yema de mis dedos donde tiene los hoyuelos de Venus bien marcados y empezó a reír contra mi pecho.

-¿Te gusta? -comenté.

Ella alzó los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se apoyó en ellos, logrando así que ambos quedemos frente a frente. Rin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Acaricié sus achocolatados cabellos y coloqué sus mechones en su lugar; tras eso, se irguió y coloqué ambas manos en sus caderas para removerlo con cuidado.

Yo también me erguí y ambos estábamos sentados sobre la alfombra, y como ya estaba más relajado, proseguí: -¿Por qué detuviste tu juego?

-Hay humo muy oscuro en la cocina y cerré la puerta para que no me alcance.

¡Mierda! ¡Se quema la cocina!

Me levanté con movimientos torpes, casi cayéndome en el intento varias veces, y corrí lo más rápido que pude a la cocina. Me cubrí la nariz con el dorso de la mano y atravesé la puerta tras abrirla de golpe.

Había una densa nube negra rodeando la cocina. Kagura me matará. Me acerqué hasta el horno y lo apagué, abrí las ventanas antes de abrir la puerta de este para que todo el humo terminara de salir. La cocina era un total desastre: Los trastes que utilicé, la cubertería regada, la parte superior de la estufa sucia, el alrededor de la misma oscura debido al humo. Salí de allí con un tremendo suspiro cansado.

Arrastré los pies hasta llegar al sofá de la sala de estar y volví a suspirar, llamando así la atención de Rin. Parecía un cachorro con esa carita, sus bonitos ojos marrones me miraban con confusión y su cabeza estaba un poco ladeada hacia la derecha.

Escuché leves golpes provenientes de la puerta principal y ambos nos dirigimos hasta allí. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Kagura:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -dijo con su entusiasmo que le caracteriza.

Kagura traía varias bolsas colgando de sus brazos, un pastel descansa en su palma izquierda y su cámara de vídeo nos estaba grabando con su mano derecha.

-Aquí está la cumpleañera: Rin! -La cámara se enfocó al más joven de los tres, quien empezó a aplaudir emocionada mientras mostraba sus blancos dientes en una enorme sonrisa. Me acerqué hasta Kagura para ayudarle con las compras y el pastel, ahora la cámara se enfocaba en mí y por ende sonreí-, también tenemos al más sexy de todos los novios, él mío.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé el pastel, la cámara había seguido mis pasos, por así decirlo, así que ahora la cámara nos enfóncaba a ambos. Le di un beso profundo en los labios y ella me correspondió. Kagura bajó la cámara para concentrarse en alianza de nuestras bocas y me acercó más a ella con un poco de fuerza torpe debido a las bolsas en sus brazos, un montón de mariposas se alojaron en mi vientre y sentí calor. Mucho calor. Abrí los ojos mientras trataba de profundizar el beso a través del cabeceo y ella también los tenía semiabiertos, en lo poco que veía noté sus pupilas dilatadas y su iris detonaba un brillo lujurioso, deseaba lo mismo que yo.

Nos separamos por aire y un sonido húmedo se hizo presente, ambos reímos ante nuestro acto anterior.

-Wow -solté entre un suspiro muy cerca de sus labios aún.

-La llama no se extinguió -bromeó antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Al girar, no encontré a Rin en su posición, por lo que debería estar quizás en el baño. Ambos entramos a la cocina, ella notó el desastre y sólo rió, afortunadamente. Coloqué el pastel en el refrigerador y empecé a organizar la losa para empezar a limpiar. Escuchaba a Rin y Kagura jugar, varias veces entraron a jugar aquí con las espadas que había preparado ayer o sino, entraba Kagura con Rin en su espalda jugando a la primera ser una pluma libre en el viento. Momentos más tarde, Kagura volvió a entrar a la cocina sola.

-¿Cansada? -murmuré con tono burlón.

-Sí, pero lo vale -dijo, acercándose a mí-. Es un rayo de sol.

Kagura apoyó su pecho contra mi espalda y anudó sus brazos en mi cintura. Su mentón reposó sobre mi hombro y empezó a tararear una canción mientras hacía leves movimientos que imitaban un baile.

-¿No te incomoda? -pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Es una niña muy tierna, ¿cómo podría incomodarme? -susurró contra mi oído, tras eso se separó y empezó a limpiar el piso.

-¡Gracias, Gura! -dijo Rin a Kagura, quien grababa las reacciones de la más pequeña mientras abría sus regalos. Kagura casi cae debido a que Rin corrió hacia ella y la abrazó de manera efusiva.

-No hay de qué, pequeña -respondió, mientras se arreglaba su gorrito naranja.

El sol ha caído, dándole paso a lo que debería ser una noche estrellada, pero las ligeras nubes bloquean la vista. Nuestra sala nunca había estado tan cálida como lo está ahora. Con la risa de Rin pasamos la tarde comiendo pizza y pastel, incluso Kagura se permitió comer la triple ración de todo.

Los tres, tras un largo rato de relajación en el jacuzzi, estamos tumbados en el sofá. Kagura y yo estamos acurrucados viendo caricaturas, con nuestros dedos entrelazados sobre el costado de Rin. Esta se quedó dormida sobre nuestras piernas, con mi mano libre empecé a acariciar sus cabellos con cariño. Alcé un poco la cabeza y miré que Kagura empezaba a pestañear debido al sueño, ella también me miró y una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios. Nos dimos un corto beso y nos quedamos dormidos, los tres, sobre el sofá.

 **[~~~]**

¡Hola!~ Lamento la demora, pero estaba haciendo unos proyectos de la universidad..., pero ya estoy aquí y es lo más importante. Les tengo una pequeña trivia: **1** ) ¿Cuál ha sido su capítulo o momento favorito? **2** ) ¿Cuál ha sido el capítulo o momento que menos le ha gustado? **3** ) ¿En serio odian a Kagura? **4** ) ¿Cómo llegaron al fic?

 **PD** : Debido a que nadie se ha dado cuenta, o no me lo ha dicho, en el fic hay un mensaje oculto :). Lo digo para que estén atentxs a él. Son las letras que aparecen en **negrita** y entre olas () al inicio de los capítulos. La primera palabra está en el capítulo **Hazme olvidar la tormenta**.¿Ya saben más o menos saben qué dice la primera palabra?

 **PD2** : Bienvenidxs nuevxs lectores :), lamento que se hayan llevado esta impresión.

Lamento no hacer tantaas dedicatorias como el apoyo que recibo de ustedes, pero realmente no sé que les haría felices que le dedicaran ._.. Muchísimas gracias por todo, mis pequeños gigantes ^^. Hasta la próxima~


	18. Chronos

**~~T~~**

-¡Señor Sesshomaru, despierteeeee! -gritaba Rin arrastrando mi nombre, mientras me zarandeaba con bastante fuerza mi cuerpo buscando una manera para espabilarme.

No quería despertar, estaba soñando con el final de un drama inconcluso, por ende le hice una mala cara y me giré en mi lugar.

-Dos horas más, por favor -murmuré con mala gana-. Necesito saber si TaeHyung muere o no... ó lo qué hace Jin al saber que sus amigos han muerto...

Necesitaba saberlo, por supuesto que sí. Hace unos meses salió un drama llamado **I Need U*** , me enganché a el en mis ratos libres, debo admitirlo. La historia de esos pobres chicos y sus amigos me sacaron más de una lágrima, pero el día en que transmitieron el final, justo cuando TaeHyung miró hacia el mar, estaba cuidando a Rin en su habitación y ella se puso a jugar _demasiado_ cerca del televisor. El asunto es que hubo que comprar uno nuevo y yo no pude ver el final de la historia, añadiendo que también me da flojera buscarlo en Internet sólo para mirar los últimos cinco minutos, como máximo.

Pero hay algo que llama bastante mi atención en toda la historia: la manera en que su relación era tan estrecha me hacían envidiarlos e incluso cuestionarme. ¿Pueden las personas ser tan cercanas sin llegar a sentirse atraídos o sin ser familia?

Me he sentido curioso más de una ocasión cuando veo algo relacionado o en común con lo que me mostró su trama. ¿Acaso es que yo me arrepiento de la vida que tengo o sí estoy conforme con el flujo de ella?

¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo el hoy _tranquilo_ sin saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no ?

A veces me pregunto qué tan diferente pudo haber sido mi vida si mi padre no hubiese robado... ¿Estaría en Kofu todavía? ¿Tendría la oportunidad de haber tenido amigos? ¿Mis aventuras serían como las de ellos? ¿Hubiese conocido al padre Totosai? ¿Hubiese llegado hasta aquí, a Tokyo? ¿Hubiese ido a la universidad y graduado con honores? ¿Hubiese tenido el accidente? ¿Hubiese conocido a Kagura? ¿Hubiese conocido a Rin?

Y con esas preguntas, surgen las más importantes...

¿Realmente odio a mi padre? ¿Realmente odio lo que hizo? ¿Sus consecuencias son tan graves como muchas veces lo he planteado? ¿Fue mi pasado un impulso o sigue siendo una cadena? ¿Debía hacer lo mismo que TaeHyung y suicidarme para evitar el dolor, o, seguir el ejemplo de Jin y vivir a pesar de estar atormentado por los recuerdos?

Las respuestas puede que sean tan claras como el agua y sin embargo siempre me ahogo en ellas. Siempre me estanco en el mismo jodido lugar al no saber cómo responder mi propia interrogante. Mi estómago se retuerce con fuerza y se comprime en mi interior, produciendo un amargor fuerte, ácido, picante y ardiente subiendo hasta la garganta. Quemando todo, dejando molestos restos tras sí.

Abro los ojos de repente y noté la preocupación en el par de mujeres frente a mí. Algo en mi interior duele al ver la cara de Rin asustada y el rostro preocupado de Kagura; por supuesto, el dolor te recuerda que sigues vivo y que hay personas de que están felices de que lo estés. Me levanto con movimientos torpes, mi cuerpo se siente tan ligero al mismo tiempo que mi corazón late con un gran peso. Me acerqué a ellas y las abracé con una respuesta clara.

Todo tiene un orden en la vida, sean tormentas o alegrías.

Sus cálidos brazos me arrullaron en aceptación, murmurando cosas para tranquilizarme, haciéndome sentir protegido. Por supuesto que estoy haciendo bien, lo que estoy haciendo mal es seguir pensando en cosas innecesarias. Sus rostros me recordaron que hay alguien en el mundo esperando por mí, ya sea en casa, ya sea en el trabajo, ya sea en cualquier parte. Ellas dos siempre están esperando para que yo abra los ojos. Quizás debía golpearme de ser tan ciego.

-Vamos, campeón -murmuró Kagura al extenderme su mano.

-¿A dónde vamos tan temprano? -formulé en cuanto la tomé, sonreí al ver a mis chicas tan emocionadas.

-¡Vamos a la playa! -exclamó Rin, corriendo a nuestro alrededor con los brazos extendidos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la mía desapareció.

-¿Sucede algo, Sesshomaru? -cuestionó al notar mi cambio de expresión.

-Sé que Rin utilizará uno de tus bañadores, pero hay que... -me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle: -Hay que... ya sabes... depilar algunas áreas.

Kagura se descojonó a lo grande, incluso se agarró el estómago mientras se retorcía en el piso. Yo no lo encontraba gracioso, claro que no. Sango era quien hacía ese trabajito, pero debido a su estado yo me hice responsable totalmente de Rin y aquella labor se me concedió. Le nace poco vello, mas ella siempre se ha negado a que lo haga.

-Vamos, Sesshomaru, ¿qué hay de vergonzoso con rasurarse?

Dicha aquella palabra, Rin dejó de jugar y nos miró con seriedad, como si preguntara a quién le harían tal cosa. Intenté acercarme, pero ella retrocedía lentamente para alejarse de mí.

-¡Vamos, Rin, será rápido! -grité, empezando una persecución bastante injusta.

-¡No quiero! -dijo. Se escondió tras la espalda de Kagura.

-Por favor, Rin... -susurró Kagura, girando un poco su tronco para ver a Rin tras ella.

-No quiero, Gura -murmuró con ojos cristalinos y un puchero en sus labios. Mi chica suspiró, deleitado con la carita de mi pequeña. Cayó en su trampa.

-De acuerdo -dijo, luego se giró y le tomó de los hombros mientras se sonreían-, pero cuando volvamos del supermercado yo lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin asintió, esa traidora. No deja que yo lo haga, pero sí se lo permite a Kagura. ¡Genial!. Entré a la habitación para buscar mi toalla, seguido por los apresurados pasos de Rin para alcanzarme.

-¡Pica!, ¡pica, ¡pica! -reclamó, algo de champú se había deslizado hasta sus ojos.

-Ya, ya, tranquila - _traté_ de tranquilizarla, pero la risa me ganaba.

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Sí lo es!

Rin estaba sentada entre mis piernas en la bañera, frente a mí para ser más específicos, por lo que podía mirar como parpadeaba de manera rápida en un intento de que el producto no le ardiera. Su boca estaba abierta, con las comisuras hacia abajo y su rosada lengüita apuntando hacia arrida, era como una expresión de asco extremo. Demasiado adorable en ella.

-Ten cuidado, amor -dijo Kagura, entrando y dejando unas toallas para nosotros-. Los químicos de ese champú pueden irritar los ojos con mucha facilidad.

Tras eso, se marchó dejando la puerta abierta y diciendo que iría a preparar el desayuno.

Eché algo de agua limpia sobre su rostro, ahora lucía como un pez al boquear. Me descojoné ahí mismo. Rin abrió los ojos al no sentir el escozor, sus cejas se juntaron y sus labios se arrugaron como pasa en un deje de molestia.

-Já-já, muy gracioso -trató de ser sarcástica.

-No fue gracioso -dije, llevé mis manos hasta sus pómulos y los acaricié con los pulgares. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en mi rostro y el suyo se relajó-, me pareció muy adorable, mi pececita.

Los ojitos de Rin brillaron en una dulce mirada, sus mejillas tomaron un matiz rosa pálido y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó con ojos bien abiertos, asentí y sus pestañas se unieron cuando su sonrisa se expandió.

Cliché, un dulce cliché estaba por venir. Aquella sensación me estaba invadiendo por completo; la manera en que Rin se acercaba a mí con los brazos abiertos para abrazarme, para buscar el calor humano que tanto necesita, para ser querida en los brazos de alguien como tanto anhela.

Nuestros pechos se tocan, al igual que nuestras mejillas. Enredé mis manos a su cintura bajo el agua, atrayendo más su cuerpo contra el mío, tocándonos de una manera más íntima. Rin dejaba salir su tibio aliento contra mi cuello y yo hacía pequeños círculos sobre la piel de su espalda, pude sentir como depositó un pequeño beso en mi hombro y luego sonrió sobre él.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí -susurró, antes de apartarse.

Tomé sus mejillas y atraje su rostro frente al mío una vez más, esta vez le di un pequeño beso.

-Siempre voy a cuidarte -susurré sobre su nariz.

Rin rió levemente antes de continuar: -¿Por eso me cumple mis caprichos?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Un niño no es consciente de que es 'caprichoso' porque ellos no saben que hay límites entre lo que puede tener o no. Los niños caprichosos **no saben pensar en los demás,** ante todo piensan en lo que quieren y que lo quieren ya.

Por supuesto, mi Rin NO ES ASÍ. Sí, es cierto, tengo una actitud muy permisiva en cuanto a todo lo que ella quiere, pero cuando le digo 'no' ella no hace rabietas, o se pone de mal humor, sí se pone triste. Esto último es obvio, todos queremos algo y que nos nieguen la oportunidad de conseguirlo es totalmente disgustante.

-No eres caprichosa -dije, cerrando los ojos-, a mí me gusta mucho consentirte.

Choqué mi frente con la suya de manera juguetona, provocando que su estridente risa tomara lugar. Dejé escapar un suspiro, incluso sentí el calor del aire cuando éste salió de mi boca. Rin se acomodó otra vez en la bañera, sentándose esta vez sobre mis piernas, colocando las suyas alrededor de mi cintura y aprisionándome entre ellas. Su mentón quedó apoyado sobre mi hombro, ocultando su rostro, evitando que la viera llorar, mas sus tibias lágrimas se deslizaban desde mi trapecio y se mezclaban con las gotas de agua hasta que se perdían dentro de la bañera.

-No quiero volver allí, no quiero -gimió despacio-. Yo quiero quedarme aquí, con usted y Gura..

Sus hipidos aumentaron y su pecho se movía acelerado debido a que su respiración estaba alterada, más gotitas tibias descendían. Sus cortas uñas se clavaron a mi espalda con fuerza, con miedo, con desesperación. Solté su cintura y aparté su rostro hasta poder mirar su carita empapada de lágrimas, agua y el champú de su cabello. No me dirige la mirada, sus párpados están ligeramente rosas y su nariz sí está colorada.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras -murmuré-, me encantaría, es más..., pero hay cosas que están fuera de mis manos.

Me acerqué hasta sus mejillas para besar sus lágrimas ligadas con el producto para el cabello, sus lentos espasmos se calmaron y su respiración empezaba a tener un ritmo más calmado, cada vez más suave, siempre relajándose acorde a mis cortos besos alrededor de su rostro. Finalmente, su violenta respiración se transformó en ilimitados suspiros.

Escuché que Kagura dejó caer varias cosas en la cocina y luego preguntó si sabía donde había dejado la tasa de Mickey Mouse que compró. Es probable que se la obsequie a Rin, pero no recuerdo con exactitud donde la puse.

-Entiendo... -murmuró, alejándose un poco.

Sonreí contra su frente y deposité un pequeño beso en ella. Tras eso, me las arreglé para abrir el grifo y continuar con nuestro baño.

-Es tiempo de que seamos felices, ¿cierto? -murmuré mientras secaba su cabello con una gran toalla blanca.

Ella asintió en silencio.


	19. Otrora

Para quienes no han visto **I Need U** , el supuesto dorama que Sesshomaru veía, y al cual no lo puse en la descripción del capítulo anterior, se trata de un video de un grupo surcoreano masculino llamado BTS. I Need U forma parte de una serie de videos y especulaciones con el fin de descubrir lo que en realidad pasó, pero no hay muchas cosas confirmadas ya que muestran algo y resulta ser otra en el siguiente video.

— **Otrora:** _en otro tiempo_.

 **~~E~~**

Rin y yo salimos con una toalla alrededor de nuestras cinturas y otra en la cabeza, están envueltas como si fuese un turbante porque así le ha parecido a la pequeña gigante. Había un enorme silencio invadiendo el departamento, está tan tranquilo, hay una mudez fría, como si el mundo estuviera... muerto.

Al entrar en la habitación noté que la cama estaba hecha un desastre; las sábanas en alborotadas, las almohadas en diferentes lugares... una total catástrofe a pesar de que dormimos en el sofá de la sala. No le puse mucha relevancia, quizás Rin estuvo jugando y la dejó así o Kagura estuvo buscando algo.

Resté importancia y me adentré al vestidor de Kagura para buscar algo para vestir a Rin, las cosas no era muy diferentes aquí. Todas sus cosas están tiradas en el piso, algunas están a medio quitar de las perchas; al adentrarme más pisé algo pequeño y algo se me revolvió al recogerlo: eran los pendientes que le había regalado a Kagura en nuestro primer aniversario. Al final del pasillo estaba el espejo, en el suelo, quebrado y con pequeñas marcas de sangre.

No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo.

—¡Kagura! —Vociferé asustado mientras paso través de la habitación— ¡Bebé, ¿estás aquí?!

No hay respuestas mientras busco por todo nuestro hogar. Miro hacia mi derecha, dónde se encuentra su estudio; al tocar la perilla y tratar de girarla está asegurada. Llamo su nombre, no hay respuestas, no hay ruido más que mis gritos. Giro y giro la perilla, con frenesí, desesperación, con angustia, y con la otra mano golpeo la madera lisa, la palma me arde como fuego. Es amarga, muy amarga, la sensación de intranquilidad. Mi estómago se sigue revolviendo con su falta de respuestas, los nervios emergen cual burbujas en el mar.

La puerta se abre mostrándome a la mujer que estaba encerrada ahí dentro. La miro con detenimiento, escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo para cerciorarme de que todo está bien. Sus labios están rojos, al igual que sus párpados, sus pestañas están húmedas y sus mejillas coloradas en la clara señal de que ha llorado. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

Su ceño está levemente pronunciado y sus labios ahora se han arrugado un poco, está conteniendo su llanto. Sin mucho que decir, o sin nada que decir, mejor dicho, la rodeé en mis brazos y ella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras unos momentos admirando el estudio, decidió entrar a la ducha para poner nuestros planes en marcha. Iba a cerrar la puerta del estudio cuando su teléfono sonó sobre el escritorio, al tomar el aparato en mis manos dejó de sonar. Era un número no registrado y hay varias llamadas perdidas del mismo. Ella siempre guarda los números en su agenda, tampoco puede ser del trabajo puesto a que es su número personal. Volvió a sonar, deslicé el dedo a través de la pantalla para contestar y guardar el posible recado.

— _¡No ignores mis llamadas, Kagura!_ —Dijo una voz masculina, suplicante, algo desesperada— _¡Por favor, no cuelgues y escúchame!_

Pasmado, confundido, totalmente atónito. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué diablos sucede, o quién es ese mujer que ruega por la atención de Kagura; una parte de mí reclama, por no decir que demanda, que no lo escuche, que cuelgue y haga de cuenta que se ha equivocado de número cuando hasta su nombre ha dicho; otra parte de mí, quizás mi curiosidad, me aconseja que lo escuche, que no hable y sólo haga ruidos para hacerle saber que sigo en línea.

Por más intriga que sienta, nunca ella se ha permitido entrar 'demás' en mi vida. No sabe lo que me sucedió en Kofu, ella sólo sabe que la necesito, necesito que alguien me proteja. Ambos sabemos que hay secretos entre nosotros que podría dañar al otro, preferimos pasarlos por alto y apoyarnos, así es nuestro amor. Hay diferentes formas de expresar el amor, el cariño, el afecto; también hay diferentes formas de experimentarlo. Quedó claro en mis días de estudiante, existen dos modelos principales que determinan esas conductas: amor pasional y amor de compañía.

El amor pasional, creo que no debería alargar mucho este: es el deseo es intenso de estar unido con el otro, caracterizado por los hormigueos, el nerviosismo, la dopamina también se ve afectada.  
El amor de compañía, en donde la pasión se consume por si-misma para convertirse en una experiencia tranquila y segura, siempre hay una sensación de seguridad, de compresión mutua y de respeto entre ambos.

Ambos son diferentes, evidentemente: mientras el amor pasional idealiza y crea a la pareja perfecta, el amor de compañía es realista y tiende a ver, y aceptar, las imperfecciones del otro.

Y cuelgo el teléfono mientras que ella cercioraba de que alguien estuviera en línea.

Otrora pensé que la pasión se nos extinguió y luego negué la idea, hoy me he dado cuenta que es cierto. Hemos pasado al amor de compañía sin darnos cuenta, o tal vez sólo yo no cayó en cuenta. Los factores situacionales que un día nos atrajeron se han convertido en nuestra rutina, nuestro día a día, nuestra percepción acerca de la felicidad también es diferente a la de aquel entonces. Ya no tenemos 28, como cuando nos conocimos, tenemos 32, ¡maldita sea!

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿está bien? —escuché a Rin decir.

Pestañeé un par de veces y volví en mí, cayendo en cuenta de varios detalles al mismo tiempo.

Hemos decidido no ir a la playa, la temperatura ha bajado muy rápido y Rin no se siente muy bien.

Resultó ser que era la llamada provenía del manager de Kagura, él se ha estado oponiendo a participar en un musical en el extranjero. El director, Muso, le ha intentado contactar personalmente. Hemos conversado al respecto, no hemos llegado a solución alguna.

Hemos discutido.

El martes viajará a ver a su familia, como para ese entonces Rin estará en el hospital, quise acompañarla y saludar a su hermana menor, Kana. Pero dice que necesita tomar un pequeño descanso de todo, y de todos. Por supuesto que me molestó, no todos los días puedo decir que tengo el valor para viajar a Kofu.

Por lo que me esperaba un largo día en el hospital, ese mismo martes es la reunión familiar de Jaken. Genial.

El domingo terminó y el lunes llegó. Estoy esperando a que el paciente de hoy, Kagewaki, amigo de Shippo, atraviese la puerta. Sólo recordarlo se me eriza la piel, Shippo tenía siete años al morir a causa del shock tras las convulsiones en mi consultorio, es horrible.

—

 **Nombre del paciente** : Kagewaki Hitomi

 **Edad** : 9 años.

 **Sexo** : Masculino.

 **Tipo de Sangre** : A+

 **Tiempo ingresado** : 6 meses.

 **Razón de Ingreso** : Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

—

«Desde siempre ha sido un niño preocupado por todo, pero desde _ese día_ todo se lo torna con mucha importancia, todo lo somete a la mente» aseguran sus padres.

Kagewaki solía ser un chico normal, al cual le gustaba salir con sus pequeños amigos para nadar o simplemente jugar frente al mar. _¿Qué sucedió?_ Él me ha comentado que hace poco, hace seis meses, él estaba en las orillas del mar jugando. Me contó que vio como un hombre, se calló desde la embarcación en la que estaba, no muy lejos de la orilla. También como un niño más pequeño intentó sacarlo y reanimarlo, pero entre lágrimas y gritos desesperados decía que no pudo salvarlo.

Fue testigo de la muerte del padre de Shippo. De cómo Shippo trató de salvar a su padre. Ellos, los tres, eran muy cercanos, en especial con Shippo.

Confesó que sintió miedo de ir hasta allá nadando, apenas estaba aprendiendo a nadar cuando ocurrió y no estaba muy seguro de poder salvarlo. Desde ese día, Kagewaki le teme al agua en general, ya sea en el océano ó alguna piscina, hasta una bañera llena. Está muy agobiado porque tiene miedo de que el agua le pueda alcanzar en donde quiera que esté, porque ha tenido constantes pesadillas en las que el agua crea tentáculos y le arrastra hasta ahogarlo en las profundidades de esta.

Se hace preguntas tipo ¿por qué tengo que esperar a papá para que me bañe?, ¿por qué tengo miedo?, y no sabe responderse. Se queda callado cuando se le pregunta en que piensa, hilando ideas y respondiéndose a sí mismo, pero sólo termina preocupándose más. También se muestra alerta cuando otra persona va entrar al agua, por acto reflejo le detiene y le aconseja que debe tener cuidado porque el agua es traicionera, engañosa, es peligrosa, entre otras.

—Y dime, Kagewaki, ¿cómo va tu tratamiento?

—Muy bien, Señor Dr. —comentó con una sonrisa en los labios, el niño es muy tierno y a simple vista nadie podría pensar que tiene tal tipo de problema—. La señorita Kikyo me había quitado las pastillas azules desde que usted se marchó de vacaciones.

Las pastillas azules son para inducirle el sueño, el cual le fue imposible conciliar durante casi tres días consecutivos. Este patrón se intercaló a tres días sin dormir y tres días durmiendo, algo totalmente peligroso para su integridad física y salud mental.

—Me alegro que puedas dormir más a gusto —dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió con amplitud—. ¿Algún cambio que lo produjera? Algo así como alguna nueva actividad en el Instituto, algún nuevo compañerito de clase o en el vecindario...

El niño colocó su pequeño dedo en el mentón e infló las mejillas pensando.

—Hace poco se conocí a un niño, aquí en el hospital, su nombre es Ai, Hakudoshi Ai —dijo tras unos segundos—, es un albino a pesar de tener nombre japonés. Él prometió enseñarme a nadar y que el agua es buena.

—Así me gusta. ¿Crees que él te pueda curar?

Él asintió sonriente.

Más casualidades, mañana tengo consulta con el tal Hakudoshi, es el paciente de Jaken; luego de mi cita con Magatsuhi. Al final de la jornada hay una reunión con todo el personal.

La consulta terminó y me estaba quitando la corbata cuando encontré a Rin sentada en la banca frente al estanque, en el jardín trasero. En el hay una pequeña familia de patitos amarillos, son pequeños, todos siguen a su madre con lentitud, bajo su propio ritmo.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —Comenté, ella negó levemente.

—La tristeza acabó con mi apetito, señor Sesshomaru. —Su voz sonaba apagada, por lo que me limité a asentir— ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

—¿Sí, Rin?

—¿Cuándo podré volver a casa? —Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido, no la miré. Yo tampoco conozco la respuesta— Estuve pensando en mamá y papá, yo... —empezó a hipear—, yo los extraño mucho, Sesshomaru.

Rin estaba triste, y llorando. Mi corazón pareció romperse en ese momento, me limité a abrazarla, tratando de pensar en algo. A final de cuentas era una niña corriente con la necesidad de ver a sus padres otra vez. Ella odia estar aquí, pero no puede volver a casa.

¿Qué puedo yo hacer?


	20. Relevancia

**¡HOLA~!**

No es actualización, es un espacio especial. Muchas gracias por haber compartido conmigo durante estos cinco casi seis meses, hay mucho de donde agradecerles, pero creo que lo haré al final del fic.

He venido no sólo para darles las gracias por todos sus votos, comentarios, por el tiempo que le dedican a la historia; sino para darles una pequeña observación de la historia y algunos datos.

La narrativa es acerca de los sentimientos de Sesshomaru, lo que piensa, lo que hace, lo que sucede a su alrededor, LO QUE ÉL CAPTA. Detalle que ya sabe. Muchas cosas les parecerán fuera de lugar, que está obvio, que no concuerda, quizás; cosas que ustedes notan, pero él no. Por eso les pido que lean con cuidado :3

 **Rin está enamorada de Sesshomaru** , ustedes lo saben, ¿sería igual si Sessho se da cuenta?

 **¿Por qué Rin no se dejaba rasurar de Sessho?** Vale, ese ha sido mi error... en el  extra Adultos _,_ que no es tan _extra,_ Jaken destacó un dibujo de Rin en especial. En realidad fue un error técnico, como ya les había dicho este fic es la adaptación al anime/manga InuYasha, luego de buscar varios fanarts para que sea el dichoso dibujo lo he encontrado, he decido no usarlo, porque bueno, si lo usara tendría que ponerlo como la imagen de la historia y sobre eso no trata esta historia, daría la imagen equivocada y no es eso lo que quiero. Si quieren verla pueden escribirme

Rin no deja que Sessho la rasure porque, como ya sabrán, la tareita requiere manoseo y que la vista se concentre en ese lugar. Aunque Rin sea una niña de mente su cuerpo es de una mujer adulta.

Lo mismo sucede con **el motivo por el cual Rin no quiere volver al hospital**. Lo dice, básicamente, en el  extra Adultos. Les recomiendo que lo releean, o lo lean en caso de que no lo hayan hecho sólo porque es un _extra_.

 **¿Por qué Kagura lloró, rompió el espejo, se encerró en su estudio?** Kagura cuando les llevó las toallas dejó la puerta abierta. Sessho y Rin estaban en una posición demasiada comprometida, tras ello Kagura "deja caer" varias cosas en la cocina y luego hace una pregunta a Sessho, dónde estaba la taza de Mickey. Sessho no está mucho en casa, por lo que es probable que ni sepa si la taza está o no en la casa.

Kagura vio lo que sucedió en el baño.

 **Rin no puede volver a casa o ver a sus papis.** Fue básicamente abandonado en el hospital, Sessho lo dice en la primera parte,  Corazón Alegre.

 **Tengo un cuaderno** en el cual voy anotando sus preguntas, así mientras el fic va avanzando trato de responderlas. Si no, se las responderé por mensaje :). Es molesto leer un fic donde algo no te encaja y nunca hay respuestas, ¿cierto?

 **¿Sessho y Kagura no se aman?** en la parte anterior, Otraora , les comenté de manera indirecta lo que sucede: tienen un amor de compañía. Según la psicología también es conocido como amor romántico.

 **La historia original no era Yaoi/slash**. La terminé en agosto. Las publiqué, ambas, el mismo día, ésta como un OS y la versión-no-yaoi/slash la seguí. Como la versión no-homo sólo tenía 7 caps y yo estaba enamorada de la trama... la continué en Wattpad con un giro totalmente inmenso y ahora esta en FF de nuevo; ni siquiera le llama "pequeño gigante". Aquella sólo eran casos: los cuales serían el caso de Rin, lo que sucedió con Shippo, el caso de Kagewaki, el caso de Magatsuhi, el caso de Hakudoshi y algunas observaciones del caso de Rin. Si desean leerlo pueden hacerlo, solo que esta bajo el fandom de Free! Los casos son más específicos ahí, aclaro, no es obligatoria su lectura.

 **Pequeño gigante** amo ese apodo, no saben cuanto. Un pequeño gigante es una persona que sale de su zona de confort, alguien que intenta cosas nuevas por difíciles que para esa persona parezca. RIn trata de ser la mismo sin que su entorno le afecte.

Bueno, no sé realmente si pasé algo por alto... ¿lo hice? ¡OHHH, sí!

La psicología... la utilizo mucho, no debería, pero me gusta: El desorden adrede/inconsciente tiene significado; que un niño dibuje algo en específico retiradas ocasiones también tiene significado; los sueños, como ya sabrán, tienen significado. Creo que no debería complicar tanto.

No he escrito smut para esta historia porque, hasta ahora, me gustaría que tuviera un poco de ingenuidad. Además, el único smut que pudiera escribir sería de Sesshomaru y Kagura y creo que ustedes no estarían muy cómodas cuando han venido a leer sobre Sessho y Rin...

Yarisha, como te quiero, algunas veces quiero contactarme contigo y no puedo, soy una infeliz TT-TT (manin no te enceles que también te quiero XD). Si Han quedado con alguna que otra duda no sean tímidos y pueden enviar un mensaje, con mucho gusto voy a responder

Bueno... ahora sí, me extendí mucho. Esta es la razón por la cual trato de no escribir notas: soy muy parlanchina y me distraigo con facilidad, lol. Muchas veces me lo han dicho, me han dicho que me aprecian. Es mi turno de hacerlo:

Mis pequeños gigantes, los quiero. Muchísimo y por muchos motivos. Les pido que coman bien, duerman sus horas necesarias, manténganse saludables, traten de no caer en el estrés y el insomnio como la Grinch que está escribiendo esto.

Hasta la próxima,la autora3

¿Algunas fans de UVERworld o solo yo esta triste/feliz por el matrimonio de Takuya? TT-TT


	21. Mianhae

— **Mianhae** : _lo siento_.

 **~~A~~**

 **—**

 **Nombre del paciente:** Magatsuhi Kusao.

 **Edad** : 13 años.

 **Sexo** : Masculino.

 **Tipo de Sangre** : A+

 **Tiempo ingresado** : 1 Año.

 **Razón de Ingreso** : Conducta altamente agresiva

 **—**

Magatsuhi Es un niño agresivo, mordía y pegaba a sus compañeros de instituto y a su hermanita cuando se enfada. No tiene amigos y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo nadando. Según el reporte, ha tenido una infancia llena de acontecimientos violentos y dramáticos. Esto se debe a que su padre, alcohólico, también golpeaba a su madre y ella siempre se humillaba con tal de que él no se fuese de la casa.

Magatsuhi sólo se lleva bien con Hakudoshi, el paciente de Luna que viene de vez en cuando para sus citas rutinarias. Luna fue dada de baja junto a los otros doctores hace casi dos meses atrás. Esto no es siempre, varias veces le ha pegado al niño extranjero y este otro se ha inmutado, siempre hay alguien que termina herido.

En estos momentos está a mi lado, en una de las bancas del jardín del hospital, moviendo sus piernitas mientras admira como una va hacia adelante mientras la otra va hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó por su doctora, sin interés alguno y voz tosca. Nos miramos por unos momentos y él continuó—: ¿Acaso ella me odia también?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté sin entender su última pregunta.

Él parece dudar lo que dirá, sus regordetas piernitas ahora están estáticas y su mirada concentrada en la nada. Luna, su doctora, estuvo en reposo luego de un ataque descontrolado por parte de Magatsuhi, quien le golpeó varias veces hasta dejarla inconsciente.

—Papá le pega a Mamá porque la quiere... —dijo con suma inocencia—... Yo sé que Luna quiere lo mejor para mí, por eso le demuestro que la quiero, así como papá lo hace con mamá.

Quedé atónito. Es increíble como la conducta de los padres logra influir a tal grado en sus hijos que les hace pensar que ESE es el comportamiento adecuado, además de que el mensaje tras esos actos también es erróneo. Este niño ha sido abandonado a la suerte con su madre luego de que su padre, borracho, se fuera a 'pescar' en medio de una tormenta y no regresara.

—Golpear no es una forma de demostrar afecto, Magatsuhi —le comenté mientras veía las flores mover por la brisa frente a nosotros.

—Lo sé... —unas lágrimas descendieron y él trató de eliminarlas con su ante brazo—... por eso odio a mi padre, él me enseñó que él amor es de esta forma. Pero no quiero seguir sintiendo odio, enojo, ira, nada de esto.

Unos momentos de silencio reinaron y volví a hablar—: ¿Sabes cuándo estás en tu límite? —pregunté con cuidado, él asintió— ¿Cómo?

—Mi cabeza duele, mucho, como si la estuvieran sacudiendo desde adentro —Magatsuhi llevó ambas manos hasta su cabeza y la presionó con algo de fuerza mientras su cara se encogía, cerrando los ojos a su paso—. Mi cuerpo empieza a sentirse caliente, por todos lados —ahora sus manos acarician sus brazos sobre la tela de su suéter, deteniéndose en los bíceps y apretando allí también —, a veces quema.

Me incliné un poco hacia él, ladeando un poco la cabeza, prestándole más atención a sus gestos que a sus palabras.

—¿Qué sucede luego?

Sus húmedos ojos se fijaron en mí y apretó los labios tratando de reprimir las futuras lágrimas.

—Todo se vuelve confuso, como si no hubiese otra mejor solución; trató de aliviar ese fuego y tratar ese dolor a través de los golpes o rompiendo cosas.

Yo lo mostré una sonrisa y lo acerqué a mí en un abrazo, él correspondió y yo le acaricié la coronilla con cuidado.

—Te ayudaremos —le susurré.

Él se apretó más contra mi pecho y se desahogó de todo aquella rabia a través de múltiples lágrimas. Sólo espero que este nuevo ideal se mantenga tan firme como él.

Su madre, no muy lejos de nosotros, observaba la escena y también lloraba. La pobre mujer debió pasar un infierno tratando, quizás, de confortarse a sí misma bajo la excusa de que su hijo necesita a su padre, no podía quedarse sola o quién sabe. ¿Quién sabe cuántas veces él le prometió cambiar? Y quizás lo único que cambió fue la manera en que le golpeaba, tal vez con objetos, talves con mayor fuerza.

 **Y es que los actos de los padres dejan huellas en los hijos.**

 _«Pensé en mamá, el cuarto era blanco. Había una gran ventana frente a ella.»_ De la nada recordé que Rin susurró eso, luego de consolarla, ayer. « _Ella lloraba, mucho. Sus lágrimas caían sobre su vestido gris y su cabello estaba alborotado, lucía preocupada y repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía»._

Magatsuhi se levantó y se dirigió hasta su madre, ambos se abrazaron. Me dirigí hasta ellos y empecé a hablar:

—Tienen mucho de qué hablar. —La señora sonrió un poco mientras asentía y apegaba el cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo en un reconfortante abrazo—. Un gran paso es reconocer las causas del error, lo que sigue es tratar de evitar cometerlos. Es un niño muy inteligente, con un poco más de ayuda profesional estará como nuevo, por supuesto, en el hogar necesita en quien apoyarse y que le guíen.

—Gracias por todo —susurró con voz suave—, incluso cuando mi hijo no es su paciente.

—No hay de qué, señora Kusao —comenté mirándolos—. Cuando la vocación es mayor que la profesión, cualquier acto te llena de satisfacción.

La señora sonrió y ambos sonrieron en forma de despedida, se fueron a casa tomados de la mano mientras hablaban de tomas que no me conciernen.

Apenas son las diez de la mañana y mi día sigue avanzando con la pierna izquierda, no me da tregua y da varios saltos. Saltos dolorosos.

—¡Bu! —Alguien me tomó desprevenido y sólo pude reaccionar con un grito acompañado de golpes ciegos a la persona a mis espaldas— ¡Auch, eso duele! —Era una botarga de Korilakkuma de muy mal gusto— ¡Para ya, Sesshomaru!

Me detuve al escuchar mi nombre entre sus quejidos, fruncí el ceño y miré extrañado a la enorme osa amarilla frente a mí.

—¿Quién eres? —dije extrañado, que yo sepa no es el cumpleaños de alguien aquí.

La botarga se colocó las manos en la cadera con bastante rapidez, denotando enojo. Luego, con unos pequeños y coquetos ladeo de cabeza, la osa se puso una mano en la nuca y la otra seguía sobre su cadera. Se contoneó de lado a lado tras haber cruzado las piernas.

—¿Jaken? —murmuré algo confundido.

La osa empezó a aplaudir con alegría mientras daba unos brinquitos. Sentí mi rostro contraerse y mi boca tornarse de forma cuadrada, ¿qué demonios?

—Además de feo, tonto —mofó mientras se quitaba la cabeza con algo de dificultad—, ¿cómo sobrevives al cruel mundo?

—Así cómo tú lo haces —murmuré, acercándome para ayudarle—, ¿podrías calmarte? No eres de mucha ayuda.

—¡Hace calor! —Se quejó— ¡Ayúdame y cállate!

Aproveché la situación para maltratar un poco a Jaken por todas las que me ha hecho. Tras mucho batallar, yo por no reírme y él para no matarme, el cabello de Jaken hizo aparición. Me pegó un par de veces, pero la textura de la cabeza es totalmente acolchada, por lo que apenas lo sentí.

—Eres un mal- —lo callé con un empujón, pero luego me separé con una muesca de asco.

—No termines la palabra mal compuesta, Jaken —le recordé que estábamos en un lugar donde cualquiera puede escucharnos—. Deberías bañarte, apestas un montón.

Más que apestar, hedía a demonios. El sudor se desliza por su cuello y sus cabellos están totalmente aplacados; Jaken se olfatea y hace una cara de desagrado, es probable que con la cabeza puesta no pudiera olerse a sí mismo.

—¡Los odio a todos, maldita sea! —volví a golpearlo y él se quejó.

—¿Por qué llevas botarga? —pregunté; mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería que está a unas cuadras, la misma a donde había llevado a Rin.

—Un paciente...—suspiró con bastante fuerza—... un paciente se niega a que le hagan consulta a menos de que seas Korilakkuma —alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

Sin darnos cuenta, llegamos al establecimiento y pedimos unas cervezas. Pobres niños que ven a su querida y adorable osa tomando cerveza como un camionero, diciendo todo lo que le cruzaba por la mente; en general se quejaba de la vida. De un momento a otro soltó su bebida y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, colocando su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté curioso con su recién cambio de actitud.

Me miraba con descaro, como si quisiera saberlo todo de mí, no creo que haya dejado pasar algún detalle por alto; fruncía el cejo, gruñía por lo bajo y sus labios se arrugaban. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a su bebida.

—Debes tener cuidado con Hakudoshi —murmuró—, es un niño muy inteligente y observador.

—¿Quieres llegar a algo? —sentí que seguía queriendo leer entre líneas mis actos o palabras, hizo un chasquido con la lengua y luego eructó.

—Si ocultas algo, él lo sabrá —imité su chasquido, sólo que el mío fue a causa del fastidio que me estaban creando sus palabras camufladas—. Yo noté que... —se acercó un poco y sonrió— ¡estás falto de una buena y extenuante sesión de sexo salvaje!

Aquello último le había salido al natural, al tono en que todos en la cafetería se voltearon a vernos y él se divertía de lo lindo.

—Pero qué dem- —traté de hablar, mas mi lengua se enredaba sola y Jaken enserió.

—Ni siquiera tratas de negarlo —murmuró—, ¿hace cuanto no te das un revolcón que te deje sin pensar en ella por dos días mínimo?

—Nunca a ese nivel, no soy... tan faltoso* —susurré—, ninguno de los dos, en realidad.

Jaken alzó una ceja y luego le expliqué que al momento de tener intimidad, dejábamos muchas cosas claras, a pesar de estar en algunas ocasiones separados por largas semanas.

—Dejando a un lado esa mierda de terminologías... —dijo, esta vez mirando la pantalla de su celular como si esperase alguna notificación urgente—, en serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

Alcé los hombros con sinceridad, no recuerdo la última vez que Kagura y yo lo hicimos.

—Creo que pasé a tener un amor de compañía hace un tiempo.

—¿Pasé? —Bufó— ¿o sea que ella no?

—¿A qué te refieres? —comenté extrañado, ¿de qué habla este? Su teléfono sonó y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

Jaken tomó la cabeza de la botarga y dejó su parte de la cuenta sobre la mesa. Yo le imité y le seguí. Con sus tambaleantes pasos no iba muy lejos que dígamos.

—¿Qué te sucede? —vociferó enojado cuando le tomé del brazo con brusquedad.

—¡Es lo que te pregunto!

—Mira... —su indiferencia se palpaba a distancia, mas una sonrisa socarrona apareció y creo que ese fue el indicio de que algo yo estaba pasando por alto—... Las personas que tienen un amor de compañía, por lo general, la pareja está consciente de ello. Tú lo estás, ¿lo sabe tu novia?

—... —buena pregunta, ¿lo sabe Kagura? La he rechazado últimamente.

—Pff —bufó y luego me pinchó el pecho con el dedo índice—. Yo que tú me pondría al día. Una relación de compañía no siempre es comprendida por ambas partes y se convierte en una de las principales excusas para la infidelidad.

Dolió. Sus palabras como "consejo" son el detonante a mis dudas, sólo alimentan mis inseguridades. Miré perplejo a mi amigo mientras se despedía para irse. Mil y un preguntas surgen, empezando por el rechazo que me ha demostrado desde el domingo, el espejo roto, el desastre en la habitación y el estudio, aquella llamada de su _manager_ que no me convence del todo, la discusión que hemos tenido, todo.

Todo es... diferente ahora. Sé que siempre hay una primera vez para dudar y retractarse o para arriesgarse hasta lograr un comedido, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar y perder. He perdido demasiado a través de todo mi vida, no soportaría perder algo más.

 **—**

 **Nombre del paciente:** Hakudoshi Ai

 **Edad:** 8 años.

 **Sexo:** Masculino.

 **Tipo de Sangre:** A

 **Tiempo ingresado:** 1 año, paciente de psicología.

 **Razón de Ingreso:** Depresión post-muerte.

 **—**

Según las innecesariamente detallas notas de Jaken, él siempre fue cercano a su abuela, su única familia tras la muerte de su madre. Su abuela ha muerto, fue durante la fiesta de su séptimo cumpleaños. Actualmente él vive con su padre, pero este trabaja horas extras. Desde ese entonces, y muy contrario a Kagewaki, Hakudoshi se mantiene en el agua cada vez que le es posible.

No es de muchas palabras, su rostro es muy inexpresivo y sólo tiene un amigo cercano, Magatsuhi. Pero Magatsuhi tiene sus propios problemas y no puede estar mucho tiempo cerca de él, a consciencia propia de que le lastimaría. También está Mizu, su amigo imaginario hecho de agua.

Siempre que viene a sus citas sólo mira el jardín desde el diván, el pequeño estanque que hay fuera, para ser más específicos. Lo mira como si nada más existiera, un lugar único y fascinante. Me pregunto qué pasará por su mente cada vez que está en el agua, porque debe haber una razón para que pase tiempo en ésta.

—Haku~ —susurré, tratando de llamar su atención—, ¿quieres hablar de algo en especial hoy?

Se quedó en la misma posición. Luego, cuando pensé en cerrar su archivo, él me miró.

—Dr. Taisho, ¿es usted feliz? —preguntó sin brillo alguno en sus ojos.

— ¿Lo eres tú? —pregunté y él agachó la cabeza, ocultando así sus ojos cafés tras unos mechones negros.

—Sólo si soy libre, cuando nado.

—¿Por qué nadas? —Pregunté mientras el bolígrafo escurría la tinta en curvas hasta formar letras—. ¿No te sientes solo al estar tanto tiempo en el agua?

Hakudoshi negó levemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—La abuela me enseñó a ser uno con el agua —pausó y su mirada se dirigió una vez más hacia el estanque—. Mizu es mi único amigo.

Su voz siempre firme, pero apagada, como si quisiera gritar y ser escuchado, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo de que su voz llame demasiado la atención. Un niño libre, libre de las reglas que los adultos imponen y que tanto los niños odian, pero encadenado, encadenado a la soledad que le ha dejado esa dichosa libertad.

—¿Te has sentido decepcionado alguna vez? ¿Alguien... te ha decepcionado? —Interrogué, no es normal que un niño se refiera al agua de tal manera, como su única amiga.

—El sueño de Magatsuhi... —murmuró al cabo de unos minutos—... Yo destrocé el sueño de Magatsuhi y él me dijo que no volvería a ver a Mizu. No he podido ver a Mizu desde entonces.

—¿Entonces te decepciona no poder ver a Mizu por más que lo intentes? —Él asintió— Yo diría que más bien te sientes impotente, debido a la culpa. Sientes culpa por destruir el sueño de Magatsuhi y eso es lo que te está mortificando.

Hakudoshi no habló más en el resto de la consulta. Yo tampoco lo hice, caí en cuenta de mis propias palabras. Creo que hablaba más por mí, que por él.

Me siento tan culpable, maldita sea.

¿Culpa?¿Impotencia?¿Intranquilidad? Eso y mucho más.

No hubo noche en la que no me culpé por los daños que le causé a mi pequeña gigante, ella no merece estar aquí y es algo que realmente duele, porque a pesar de que curemos su TDAH, nadie reclamará para llevársela a casa. Nadie vendrá para en su amparo por más veces que ella así lo pida.

Me enteré que mientras estuve en China, se sentó mucho en el jardín trasero, en la banca frente al estanque, ¿para qué? Para llorar. Llora hasta que sus ojos quedan rojizos y su pequeña nariz estuvo lastimada. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, ella siempre dijo alguna excusa, poco creíble, pero las dice.

¿Por qué tomé ese día? ¿Por qué conduje si había tomado? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

La respuesta siempre será la misma, y siempre terminaré riendo, riendo para no llorar. Irrazonable, tonto, absurdo, insignificante, injusto, egoísta. Un verdadero perdedor que por una tontería terminó en un bar a las 9:00 A.M. dando lástima y vergüenza. Luego, conduciendo como irresponsable, bajo efectos del alcohol, le destruí la vida a una niña sólo porque recordé, como un mal agradecido, la vida tan hija de puta que me había tocado.

«¡El malagradecido siempre olvida la mano que lo ayudó, pero la miseria le aclara la memoria!» Eso es innegable.

La consulta terminó y Hakudoshi volvió a casa. Sólo me falta la reunión y podré descansar. Aprovechando que mi teléfono vibró, miré la hora, a penas son las cuatro de la tarde y la reunión es a las diez. ¿Acaso este maldito día nunca acabaría?

Y sólo era una notificación de Kagura, la llamaré más tarde. Ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para hablar con ella. Suspiré con pesadez mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, creo que sólo una acción podría remediar mis errores.

Me fijé en cuadro que tiene Jaken en su consultorio, es de un vídeojuego. Hay una chica, ¿o es un chico?, lo que sea, hay dos personajes mirándose bajo la descripción: _«El flujo del tiempo siempre es cruel... su velocidad parece ser diferente para cada persona, pero nadie puede cambiarlo. Lo único que no cambia con el tiempo son los recuerdos de tu juventud»**._

Cuánta razón tiene esa simple frase. Sin embargo, está equivocada. Se cree que la memoria se trata de grabar los hechos tales como sucedieron cuando en realidad es sólo nuestra percepción de los mismos. Según pasan los años, vamos modificando los recuerdos; a veces exageramos, otras veces omitimos detalles.

Cerré el archivo y mejor salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, realmente lo necesito.

—¡Doctor Taisho! —giré y me encontré con Sara, la estúpida recepcionista. Fruncí el ceño molesto y ella se cohibió —Aquí tiene.

—¿Qué es? —mascullé, aún me enoja que siga trabajando aquí.

—Es el tema de la reunión de esta noche —susurró con voz temblorosa.

Asentí y ella se marchó. Tomé la carpeta y hojeé varios documentos en un sentido aleatorio. Sudé frío y el pulso empezó a fallarme, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

 **Transferencia de la paciente** **Rin Noto** **al Hospital de Salud Mental H, en Boston, Massachusetts.**

 **~~M~~**

 ***No se para ustedes, en mi país es muy común decirles a las personas que están 'faltosas' aunque estas solo están de malhumor. Dejando claro que una persona 'faltosa'es aquella que no tiene relaciones desde hace un tiempo.**

 ****Una de mis frases favoritas de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time 3 -hasta gringa la autora ;)-**

Sorry si hay faltas, pero estoy muy cansada y quería entregarlo; si hay faltas, avísenme y las corrijo :). No me siento muy bien que digamos y no debería usar el ordenador... Sigo feliz/triste por el matrimonio de Takuya . Nos leemos pronto .


	22. Popó

***** En el capítulo Cálido, Kagura dijo que Rin es un rayo de sol *****

Hola, pequeños gigantes... ¿todo bien? Bueno, espero que así sea. Hoy les traigo algo bonito, creo, a pesar del nombre tan... peculiar que posee.

 **El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a Yarisha-ya**

 **~~i~~**

¿Físicamente? Estoy... estoy vivo, o eso creo. Apoyado contra la pared más cercana y sentado en el suelo; los papeles están regados y se supone que no deberían estarlo, este ultimátum conciernen a un personal muy selecto. Existen conversaciones que no todos los oídos deben escuchar.

¿Mentalmente? Consternado, lejano, abatido. Y mi mente vaga, aburrida, entre todos los temas que debería hablar con alguien, estoy cansado de escuchar. Necesito ser escuchado y que todos estas interrogantes dejen de hacer un festival en mi mente.

¿Espiritualmente? A punto de buscar algún tipo de retiro espiritual o no sé. A pesar de que no creo en esas cosas, o dioses; alejarse por un fin de semana —puesto a que ya tomé vacaciones— de las obligaciones cotidianas y de los asuntos materiales para dedicarse a rezar o meditar no se escucha tan mal.

¿Emocionalmente? Exagerando mis sensaciones y sentimientos. Estoy más enredado que algún garabato en el cuaderno de un niño curioseando como es que una pluma saca la tinta.

En conclusión, estoy íntegramente hecho una mierda.

No es para menos... mientras más quieres a alguien, más te aprietan los grilletes de afecto que te unen a esa persona, más difícil se hace poder dejarle ir. No he perdido a Rin y ya sé lo que extrañaría.

Su cara de boba.

Las arruguitas en sus párpados inferiores cuando se ríe.

¡Oh, sí! También extrañaría sus gestos tan adorables.

La manera en que sus rosados labios marcan las comisuras.

Su cabello chocolate moviéndose por todos lados cuando corre.

La manera tan dulce en que dice mi nombre.

Y quizás es tiempo que deje de ponerle apodos a los sentimientos, es momento de llamarlos por su nombre. Esta sensación de depresión y culpa constante no es más que el afecto hacia mi pequeña gigante, porque lo quiero.

¿Quién no lo hace, mejor dicho? ¡Es imposible no hacerlo! Incluso Kagura se encariñó en menos de veinticuatro horas. Yo tardé años en reconocerlo, en verla más que un paciente. Sólo hace dos meses que noté que dejé de curarla para cuidarla.

Me siento como popó. Una gran, y apestosa, pila de popó.

Demonios, la situación con Kagura tampoco ayuda. Todo se me está escapando de las manos cual fina arena de playa.

Sentí como unos cabellos me acariciaron la mejilla y mi hombro tomó más peso. Al girar, me encontré con los finos mechones achocolatados de Rin. Entre sus dedos está el pequeño avión, hace alusión a que está volando por los fríos aires como uno de verdad, imitando incluso el sonido que estos hacen con los labios fruncidos.

—Tranquilo, señor Sesshomaru —murmuró, separándose un poco para mirarme y sonreírme—. _¡La sacerdotisa Rin esta aquí!_

Reí un poco nervioso, no me estaba saliendo al natural.

—¿Sacerdotisa Rin —pregunté confundido— ¿Y eso?

—Miroku, el novio de la señorita Sango —me hizo énfasis, a pesar de saber quién es—, me dijo que una sacerdotisa es una mujer que purificaba los demonios en el periodo Sengoku _._

Rin frunció levemente el ceño y su voz era suave, estando insegura de que el dato fuese cierto.

—Y es cierto —le confirmé—, ese era el trabajo de las sacerdotisas, puede si miras con cuidado te encuentres una

Rin separó los labios para formar una divertida mueca de sorpresa y tras un pequeño jadeo, volvió a sonreír.

—¿Dejara que le purifique sus demonios? —Su mirada brillaba con cierta emoción que no miraba desde hace un tiempo. Asentí levemente con una sonrisa en los labios.—¡Wow! —exclamó, sus ojos se fijan en mí; brillan con emoción y yo le acaricio la cabeza.

Si tuviera alguna cola de cachorro, de seguro la estuviera meneando. Sus ojos se han cerrado para sentir la caricia, incluso ladeó un poco cuando le acaricié tras la oreja y soltaba algunos soniditos del gusto. Y se me ocurrió una idea que podría mantenerla mucho más que feliz.

—Ponte esta, me gusta más —dije mientras le pasaba un vestido azul con pequeños estampados rosas. Ella hizo un puchero y luego infló las mejillas—. No me hagas caritas, Rin —apreté sus mofletes y el aire se escapó en cuanto dejó salir un quejido—, póntelo.

Rin se ha probado más de quince prendas luego de su baño de la tarde, su cabello huele a vainilla y su piel a suave lavanda, pero ninguna de las ropas me gusta, ninguna hace destacar esa ternura natural. Está irritada, lo sé, yo también lo estoy.

Tiró el vestido sobre la cama y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose sobre el mismo mueble con resignación; repitiendo que no quería salir si implicaba cambiarse tanto de vestuario. Rogué y rogué por las buenas.

Pues será por las malas.

—De acuerdo, entonces le daré la sorpresa a otro niño. —Yo también me crucé de brazos y le miré de soslayo, fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Sorpresa? —Soltó de repente interesada, yo asentí sin cambiar mi posición. Rin se paró de la cama y corrió hasta quedar frente a mí, parpadeando con rapidez y con las cejas arqueadas por la curiosidad— ¿En serio me tiene una sorpresa?

—Sip —coloqué mis manos sobre el bordillo de sus pantalones ajustados, pellizcando un poco la piel desnuda de su cintura—, pero como tú no quieres... —arrastré las palabras, bajando cada vez más el tono de mi voz.

—¡Sí quiero! —exclamó más como un reproche, reí un poco, pero ella sigue seria.

Aplaqué los cabellos, rebeldes por su rápido movimiento anterior, y luego la deslicé hasta su barbilla, alcé las cejas y ladeé un poco la cabeza para darme cierto aire mientras hablaba: —¿Segura?

Ella asintió efusivo y abrió la boca para menear el cuerpo con alegría, continuó: —¡Sí, sí quiero!

—De acuerdo, entendí —murmuré entre risas. Rin se colgó a mi cuello y empezó a dar pequeños saltos, realmente está emocionada—. Tranquila —le dije, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas y acariciando nuestras narices. Noté como sonrió tímida mientras cerraba los ojos —anda, ponte el vestido.

Tomó la prenda y desapareció en el baño para salir luego de unos minutos y se veía realmente linda, también divisé el tatuaje en su antebrazo; si se la llevan, será innecesario que lo tenga. Una vez curada, no me necesitará y podrá hacer su vida normal. Ya no me necesitaría.

Hasta hace poco me arrepentía de aquel infortunio, ahora lo agradezco. Será una excusa barata, pero si las cosas pasaron así... El pasado no se borra ni se edita, el presente, en cambio, sí. Se puede mejorar y es lo que me he planteado, mejorar su presente.

Rin me mira curiosa, pero yo le sonrío y ella se acerca. Tomo su brazo y reparto pequeños besos sobre los números marcados eternamente en su piel, es su turno de acariciarme la cabeza con cariño. Risitas se escapan de sus labios cuando hago alguna succión, presión algo sonora o le doy algún mordisco juguetón. Cuando ya he besado todo el tatuaje se acercó a mí y volvió a sonreírme.

¿Acaso no se le cansan las mejillas de tanto hacerlo? Porque a mí no. Tomé sus manos y las apreté un poco.

—¿Qué? —masculla con falso enojo.

—Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, pececita —susurré mientras le acaricio los nudillos con los pulgares.

—¿En serio? —Asentí— ¡Yo también me alegro de haberlo conocido!

Me acerqué más y deposité un pequeño beso su nariz, ella exhaló por la nariz con cierta gracia.

—¿Nos vamos?

Tomé mi morral que siempre dejo en la habitación de Rin y guardo dos de mis abrigos en el, aún no sé que hora volveremos o si hará frío más tarde.

—Vamos —dijo, entrelazando nuestras manos para caminar.

?

Llegamos a una veterinaria, es día de adopción.

Hay animales de todas las especies y, sin ofender, Rin parecía estar en sus aguas. Corre de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, tironeando de mi camisa y hablando tan rápido que en más de una ocasión su lengua se enredó o se atascó con su propia saliva.

Gatitos, chanchitos, loritos, monitos, perritos... Todo en diminutivo puesto a que son las crías que están siendo dadas en adopción.

Descarté los monos sin que Rin pudiese ilusionarse con la idea; pasó una vez, podría pasar otra vez. Los pececitos le parecen más que aburridos, por lo que también los descartó. Los gatos erizan la cola y el lomo en cuanto escuchan la ocasional voz chillona de mi pequeña. Las aves no le llaman la atención, ni los cochinitos, mucho menos los animales "exóticos". Por lo que hemos quedado en lo primero que me planteé: Un cachorro.

Y... volvimos al mismo afán. Descartó a los cachorros blancos, los más pequeños, los negros, mezclados... hasta que quedó un pequeño perrito. Al preguntar, no era de raza y que por ende la gente lo pasaba por alto sin pensarlo dos veces. Rin tomó al cachorro marrón y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Tranquilo, chiqui —susurró mientras le besaba la cabecita al animal, este se inmutaba, excepto por la colita.

Me dio ternura, lo admito. Realicé los trámites y compramos todo lo que necesitaríamos para criar al animal. Antes de irnos, le pedí a uno de los empleados que bañara y que anotara una fecha próxima para los cuidados (dígase vacunas, tratamientos anti-garrapatas o pulgas, chequeos, etc) que el mismo requiere.

Sus patitas cortas se mueven con gracia por la acera, su colita no deja de moverse mucha emoción.

—Rin, tenemos que bautizarlo —murmuré, mirando lo bonito que es el cachorro.

—Umm... sí. —Se detuvo y alzó al pequeño.

—¿Luffy? —propuse dado a lo grande de sus ojos, el perro arrugo la nariz.

—No le gustó, señor Sesshomaru.

—¿Max? ¿Chibi? ¿Ben? ¿Scott? ¿Choco? —volví a proponer, obteniendo las mismas respuestas del perro y su otro dueño.

Jadeé ofendido, el perro responde como si fuese un mini-humano con mañas. Alcé los brazos en derrota, Rin tendría que escoger el nombre él.

Cruzamos la calle para poder descansar un poco, está anocheciendo ya, pero aún falta una hora para la reunión. Y es cuando se me eriza la piel con la fresca brisa del anochecer.

 _Si un niño puede ser víctima, la luz se puede convertir en oscuridad, el optimista puede perder todas sus esperanzas, el fuerte puede perder su fuerza y el héroe puede caer, ¿por qué tengo yo que ir por lo negativo también? ¿Por qué no ser la solución?_

Si hay algo que tengo claro es lo siguiente: _No puedo crear una solución pensando de la misma manera en que cree el problema, no, ya soy el problema, pero debo transformarme en solución._

Las luces iluminan a los árboles y las hojas secas de matiz anaranjado sobre el pasto. Rin y A-Un, nombre ocasional, están correteando sobre ellas, haciéndolas crujir a su paso. Ambos se ven contentos, el perro con su otro amo y el amo con su cachorro. Fue una buena idea aliviar la soledad del hospital con el can. Afortunadamente los dormitorios y el área de servicios del hospital están apartados.

Me paré y me dirigí hasta un puesto cerca de la banca donde me había sentado a mirar a Rin, compré dos chocolates calientes para nosotros y algo de leche tibia para el cachorro. Caminando hasta el hospital la temperatura ha bajado notablemente, incluso le colocamos un suéter blanco a A-Un.

La cadena del perrito es larga, por lo que Rin puede llevarlo y tener el vaso foam sin problemas; en cambio, yo entré las compras en el morral. Tomé la mano de Rin y la oculté en el bolsillo de mi abrigo —el suyo no tiene—. Sus dedos pequeños y delgados se envuelven con los míos, están fríos y en busca de calor.

—Por cierto, ¿pensaste en cómo llamarás al cachorro? —Indagué con la pajilla en los labios.

—¿Pensaste en algo tu también? —asentí, mi último recurso es A-Un— ¿Cuál?

—A-Un, lo digo por esas dos manchas que tiene en el lomo. —Ambos, Rin y el cachorro, detuvieron su andar y me miraban incrédulos— ¿Pasa algo?

—Está feo, ¿verdad, _Popó_? —el cachorro ladró, quizás afirmando lo que su otro dueño dice.

¿En serio? ¿Llamó al cachorro "Popó"?

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —jadeé incrédulo, no, no me lo podía creer. Rin negó, agachándose junto a nuestro cachorro.

—¡¿Te gusta tu nombre, Popó?! —canturreó. Lo increíble es que el perro meneó la colita de manera ferviente, como si fuese lo más lógico. Un par de ladridos agudos acompañaron la demostración del animalito.

—De acuerdo... de acuerdo... —me agaché yo también y lo acaricié—; bienvenido a la familia, Popó.

Popó me lamió los dedos y trató de morderlos un poco, pero su fuerza es tanta como su tamaño: diminuta. Lo tome entre mis brazos para adelantar paso y volví a mi posición anterior, con la mano de Rin enredada a la mía dentro del bolsillo.

En cuanto llegamos preparamos todo para Popó y quedó dormido en una camita hecha de sábanas, es provisional, mañana le compraré una bastante grande para que incluso la pueda usar cuando sea mayor. También ayudé, como de costumbre, a Rin para la hora de dormir.

—Gracias por el cachorro, señor Sesshomaru —murmuró mientras entraba a la cama.

—No hay de qué, Rin —respondí, sentándome sobre las sábanas al lado de Rin—. Sabes que me gusta verte feliz.

Su rostro se iluminó con un toque de calidez y algo de rosa en sus mejillas: —Gracias, otra vez.

Acaricié su cabeza y me acerqué hasta su rostro. Su tibia respiración chocaba contra mi nariz y su sonrisa se expandió, di un corto beso sobre sus labios. Se está convirtiendo en una clase de costumbre y me gusta, me gusta sentir ese calor tan agradable cada vez que le doy un pequeño beso sin importar el lugar que sea.

—Que descanses, Rin —susurré tras unos segundos cuando me separé de ella. Frunció levemente el ceño con las cejas arqueadas, está preocupada y confundida, quizás una mezcla de ambas.

—¿No se quedará? —preguntó, esta vez me había agarrado la manga del abrigo.

—No, lo siento... —respondí, quitando con algo de pereza su agarre. Le acaricié una vez más la cabeza y deposité otro beso sobre sus labios, este un poco más largo que los anteriores, quizás es el miedo de que mi plan no funcione y no pueda hacerlo otra vez—, tengo que impedir que se lleven a mi sol lejos de mí.

Él asintió confundido, pero sus ojos levemente cedían al sueño, hasta que se quedó completamente dormida y yo me marché de su habitación.

La operación _Sunshine_ ha iniciado.

 **~~L~~**

Bueno... espero les haya gustado ^^. Pequeña mención de Luffy de One Piece :3. Nos leemos pronto, popositos xD, na mentira. Los sarangueo❤️


	23. Extorsión

**—deja el capítulo y se va lentamente—**

 **~~A~~**

Un escritor diría que las palabras son capaces de retractar cualquier imagen proveniente de nuestra imaginación o de vagos pensamientos; que si cabe en tu cabeza, pues cabe en el mundo. Un escritor atrae a sus clientes, dígase sus lectores, a través de palabras que juntas crean un mundo para ambas partes. Están conscientes de que todo lo plasmado en la historia -o gran parte de ella- no es cierto y a pesar de eso, ¿qué continúa atrayendo su atención al mundo de mentiras que el autor ha creado? Sencillo, es la curiosidad en saber cómo desarrolla la trama hasta el final o qué hará el escritor después con los personajes.

Pero es tu posición lo que cambia, o mejor dicho: es tu posición lo que determina la situación. Yo no soy un escritor, soy un psiquiatra.

Mis _clientes_ no llegan hasta mí por curiosidad; algunas veces llegan por cuenta propia, otras veces de manera involuntaria. Y esto es porque ellos, o alguien cercanos a ellos, han captado que _algo_ no está funcionando de manera adecuada. Esta es mi realidad diaria, no una realidad escrita por una loca adolescente o un viejo amargado, o viceversa.

La verdad pocas veces es indolora, ella nunca es simple de expresar, pero siempre es necesario que esté presente. Este es un oficio donde tu _cliente_ no siempre tiene la razón y debes tener tacto con las palabras al tratar de transmitir esa "verdad".

¡No es un paso fácil!, es decir, imagina llegar al punto donde reconoces que necesitas ayuda para establecerte en el ambiente social que te rodea, para mantener un equilibrio cuando vas interactuar con tu entorno, para reconocer cuales son las decisiones correctas, aquellas que no harían daño a tu persona íntegra o quien está unido a ti. Ellos quieren ser comprendidos, buscan consuelo en alguien.

Y no sé cuantas veces he estado en esta situación, pero supongo que ya es normal, ¿cierto? Todos tenemos de esos días en que nuestra determinación y voluntad nos gritan hacer una cosa, pero la razón nos demuestra que no basta con estar enfocado a ello, sino que también se necesitan recursos, se necesitan métodos preventivos.

Mi verdad es esa, es que no sé qué hacer o si seré realmente capaz de lograr que cambien de opinión.

Ahora, frente a la puerta que dará paso a la reunión que lo determinará, ya no estoy tan seguro. No tengo como debatir esa opción. Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que el silencio es más poderoso que antes, incluso sólo puedo escuchar el eco del _tic-tac_ causado por el reloj en mi muñeca, es tan constante y sonoro como el latido acelerado de un joven corazón.

Casi todo el personal se ha marchado y los pasillos están más que calmados, hay una extraña paz. Aunque no es como si alguien fuera a escuchar mi discusión interna o como si alguien pudiera sentir mi ansiedad, esta sensación es sofocante y agobiante. Siento ganas de reír y de así quebrar la tensión.

 _Dios, si es verdad que existes, dame la fuerza suficiente para afrontar esta prueba; así como los argumentos para cambiar los roles en esta pelea._

—¿Todo bien, Sesshomaru? —murmuran tras mí; la voz es suave y tranquila, al igual que su dueño.

—Sí, estoy bien, Naraku —respondí y él sonrió, mostrando el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Me erguí para extenderle la mano y él dudó; tras bufar, aceptó y la sacudió en un ligero apretón. Sin decir algo más, nos adentramos a la sala de reuniones. La sangré se me le heló, sólo estamos presentes el personal que ha encargado de Rin. Naraku se sentó junto a Byakuya y no necesariamente porque ellos sean parejas, sino por la jerarquía de sus cargos.

Byakuya, como director del hospital, está sentado en el extremo central y Naraku a su derecha, como el psiquiatra en jefe. A su izquierda hay un hombre que su cara me es familiar, mas no recuerdo de donde. Está Miroku, como su psicoterapeuta y Sango su enfermera/niñera personal. También están los doctores que socorrieron a su accidente y terapeutas que ayudaron en su rehabilitación de los cuales no recuerdo mucho; sin duda, todo el personal que ha ayudado a Rin hasta hoy, estamos resta noche reunidos en una sola mesa.

Nos miramos, nadie se salva ante el análisis visual del resto. Es Naraku quien analiza hasta los detalles más insignificantes, todas y cada una de las posibles reacciones, esperando por alguna señal que sólo él podría captar.

—Bien, será mejor que empecemos —dijo Byakuya, luego de carraspear la garganta en busca de nitidez en su voz—. Sé que es extraño que algunos de ustedes hayan sido llamados a estas alturas de tiempo y que algunos el caso ya nos les corresponde.

—Será mejor que hables claro —murmuró el hombre a su izquierda, tiene un extraño acento, se nota que no es del todo japonés.

—Empecemos con una presentación —murmuró Naraku—. Será necesario saber qué papel juega cada quien en esta reunión.

—Bien —otra vez habló el hombre de la izquierda, esta vez llevó su camisa hasta los codos y luego juntó sus manos sobre la mesa—. Mi nombre es Park JaeBum, fui quien salvó de Rin. —La piel se me erizó, había sido él... él salvó a Rin. Me miró y luego bufó.

 _No sé cuantas veces pedí leer el historial médico, obvio que nunca se me permitió. Visité a Rin cada vez que pude después de mi recuperación, cada vez que salía de clases o no tenía prácticas médicas. Nunca me le acerqué, sólo la miraba desde lejos, postrada en una silla de ruedas mirando a la nada o quizás pensando en algo. Su cabeza siendo sostenida por un cuello inmovilizador, llevaba cánulas nasales y más equipos que en aquel momento desconocía._

 _"Hubo un choque, una niña y un adolescente son víctimas" "El auto terminó estrellándose contra un árbol, el adolescente presentó heridas leves." "Niña sufrió un grave accidente que le provocó estupor y parálisis" "traumatismo cerebral, fémur izquierdo quebrado, su rodilla y el brazo derecho" "Su cerebro chocó contra su cráneo, murieron miles de neuronas" "No sabemos si sobrevivirá"_.

 _Era como una muñeca que apenas parpadeaba sobre aquella silla. Yo escuchaba a los doctores y me mordía la lengua. Los meses pasaron para ella y para mí como segundos; cada día me sentía mejor e incluso asistí a la universidad en poco tiempo. Para ella, las cosas no fueron iguales. Su progreso era apenas perceptible, tan minúsculo, tan lento; los doctores tenían pocas esperanzas en cuanto a su recuperación._

—Yo soy Ok TaecYeon —dijo el hombre junto al engreído Park JaeBum—, terapeuta ocasional de Rin.

 _¡Oh, sí! El demasiado-simpático-y-cariñoso terapeuta de Rin. Nunca me gustó su sonrisa, la manera en que acariciaba su cabeza o realizaba algún masaje; una forma tan poco convencional para mi gusto. Pronto, apareció un perro, la zooterapia se hizo presente. Era un golden retriever adulto, su pelaje brillaba al igual que su espíritu, era en un tono dorado y muy cariñoso._

 _"_ _ **Ayuda tener algo más participativo como lo es un perro**_ _" había dicho él en aquel entonces, llevaba a Rin sobre sus piernas y le sostenía la cabecita con cuidado de que no se le moviera, con mano temblorosa Rin acariciaba al perro de vez en cuando. Su avance seguía lento, pero notable desde que el perro, al cual llamaron Max, había llegado a su vida._

 ** _"Muchas veces los niños tienen control sobre su cuerpo, el truco es motivarlos para que se muevan. Miren"_** _—señaló hacia Rin, quien se movía poco a poco en su silla de ruedas tratando de alcanzar a Max, quien estaba a su lado—_ _ **"¿Pueden ver la motivación? Quiere darle cariños al perro. Abrir las manos... para él hacer eso puede ser muy difícil, mas lo está intentando."**_

 _En una de esas terapias yo observaba tras un gran marco de cristal, él estaba recostado sobre unas colchonetas para practicar sus terapias. El perro estaba frente a ella, respirando tranquilo mientras Rin le acariciaba el lomo, fue capaz de sonreír un poco cuando me miró. Sus ojitos me habían encontrado, aunque no estaban muy estables y miraba a todas partes, sé que me miró y sonrió._

 _Ella y Max se hicieron buenos amigos. Al séptimo año desde el accidente, yo ya estaba como residente en el hospital. Rin ya caminaba y realizaba su vida como cualquier chica sin problemas físicos, pero seguía recibiendo terapias, aunque ahora eran diferentes._

—Miroku Tsujitani —dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Soy el psicoterapeuta de Rin.

 _Estaban las psicoterapias con Miroku. El proceso psicológico también es lento. Él le estaba ayudando a desarrollar músculos mentales y emocionales como la paciencia, la persistencia, el valor de las cosas y las personas, la tolerancia con los demás, la aceptación de sus defectos y virtudes. Por lo regular, Miroku realizó terapias de grupo, para ayudarle a socializar y hacer amigos._

—Sango Tsujitani —murmuró la única mujer en el grupo, aún sentada y con la mano en sobre el vientre. Debe ser importante para incluso citarla en ese estado—. Enfermera psiquiátrica, me designaron el cuidado específico de Rin.

—Soy Koga Taiki —dijo un hombre de piel bronceada—, el abogado del hospital. Yo he solicitado la reunión, puesto a que el mayor accionista así lo ha requerido.

El silencio se hizo presente y sigo sin captar lo que sucede, pero al parecer no soy el único. Todos prestan atención al abogado, quien revisa los documentos y luego carraspea para seguir hablando: —El señor Onigumo ha renunciado al apadrinamiento del paciente Rin Noto, este se ha deslindado de todo vínculo y/u obligación con el joven en cuestión, así como también del hospital.

Mareo y nauseas, mi propio aire se devuelve con fiereza hacia los pulmones y los asfixia, me sofoca. Colocó ambas manos contra mi cabeza para echar mi cabello hacia atrás, la desesperación y sorpresa se apoderan de mí, el cuerpo me tiembla como gelatina. Una fría sensación me acaricia la espalda y trato de recobrar la habilidad del habla.

—¿Por qué? —Susurran. Mi vista está enfocada en la mesa, mis dedos aprietan cada uno de los mechones de mi nuca, siendo tironeados para hacerme reaccionar y recordarme que debo mantener la compostura.

—También se ha pedido un traslado para la joven hacia el Hospital H, que es la cede como ya sabrán. —Dice el abogado, con suma serenidad—. Ellos son quienes toman las decisiones mayores, tal cual han podido leer en el ultimátum.

Ultimátum... Esa simple palabra empieza un maratón en mi mente, matando cada una de las opciones que me he planteado, enviando todas las esperanzas al vertedero. Ni siquiera he podido refutar, aunque tampoco es que se me haya dado la oportunidad y es que la sola palabra no es mala... pero la definición de ella es algo que no me complace, ni hace que mis planes tengan fundamento.

No tengo oportunidad, la decisión es definitiva.

Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con Sango en un trance; ella tampoco mira algo en especial, ha abandonado el profesionalismo y su _instinto materno_ sale a relucir. Ella siempre le ha cuidado, siempre, juntas para todos lados, jugando, hablando, lo que sea. Incluso se le ha escapado en algunas ocasiones llamarle _mamá_ cuando ella le premiaba por algo que había hecho bien o cuando se sentía triste, se hubo lastimado; cuando ha necesitado de una figura materna, en pocas palabras.

 **«¡Por qué!»** se volvió a escuchar, esta vez con voz quebrada. Apreté los labios. Miroku acarició sus hombros, ella está muy susceptible ante la idea; sería como perder a una hermana pequeña para ella, o en su defecto, sería como perder a su propio bebé.

—Hay demandas en contra del hospital —dice Byakuya, neutro ante la situación—. Hace casi dos meses se inició un proceso de investigación, han revisado todas las instalaciones y grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad con el fin de corroborar lo contrario.

—Y esto se debe a... —murmuró Miroku, incitando que razones sean expuestas.

—Recordemos de que esto no fue siempre una institución mental —al fin habló Naraku, porque él es parte del cuerpo directivo—. En 1959, solía ser una cárcel abandonada y había una iglesia adjunta, que era dirigida por mi familia, que se convirtió en lo que en esos momentos era conocido como manicomio.

«Los medios utilizados eran los shock de terapia electroconvulsiva y de insulina; las fijaciones de trementina, la hidroterapia, los extractos de hígado y algunas vitaminas. Se utilizaban los grilletes y las cadenas de la cárcel con mucha frecuencia. Era una psiquiatría basada en la violación de los derechos de los enfermos mentales, se cronificaban los pacientes y se faltaba el respecto a la dignidad y moral de las personas.

Mediocres de aquel entonces abogaron por un sistema estricto, ya sea absolutismo, autocracia, despotismo o dictadura, aprovechando de que solían ser instituciones totalitarias. Es decir, se aprovecharon de que "ellos tenían la razón". Provocando más de cien muertes, en su mayoría eran por desnutrición, estaban abandonados aquí a su suerte, encerrados y encadenados.

—Hay personas que aún dudan de nuestros servicios debido al pésimo inicio que hemos tenido, pero es normal que teman —remató Miroku—. Creo que ya se por donde va todo esto.

—En realidad, no —dijo el abogado—. El ayer es diferente al hoy. La gente sabe que esos sistemas no son necesarios al día de hoy, no cuando los métodos de tortura van cambiando según los años.

Tomé agua, necesitaba ir diluyendo esos pesados peñascos que ellos han clasificado como información.

—¿Entonces qué sucede? —me digné a hablar, ni siquiera logré escuchar mi voz.

—Extorsión, varios de los pacientes estuvieron siendo víctimas de extorsión por parte de los empleados que, afortunadamente, hoy no están con nosotros. —La voz de Byakuya había salido en un suspiro lleno de alivio—. De sólo pensar que de nuestros pacientes infantiles fueron abusados de forma descarada y por personas que tenían como fin ayudarlos a curar... es nefasto.

—¿Abusados? —chillé sorprendido— ¿cuántos de ellos?

Sango se descompuso en llanto, demonios, sus hormonas no me ayudan en nada. Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, con disimulo logré sacarlo y mirar de soslayo la pantalla. " _Florecita_ solicita una vídeollamada" mostraba sobre una foto mía y de Rin como avatar del contacto. Recordé las palabras que le dije al guardar mi número en su móvil: Cada vez que me necesite sólo tendría que marcar el número en su brazo y yo estaría para ella.

—Once en total—murmuró Naraku, iba a pedir permiso para contestar, mas él continuó—, dado que en cuanto físico no cuenta como niño, con Rin serían doce víctimas.

Y mi mundo se vino a abajo oficialmente.

?


	24. Empatía

**~~D~~**

Con cada exhalación siento que una parte de mi espíritu me abandona, me hace sentir menos, me reprime. Exprime cada sensación posible y las expone. Me duele. El cuerpo me pesa y siento los párpados más secos que nunca, un extraño ardor se instaura y se expande, quema todo a su paso, entre ellas: mis ganas de seguir escuchando.

El tic-tac del reloj me exaspera, marca las diez y cuarto.

Estaba listo para ponerme de pie y contestar el teléfono, incluso me había inclinado y apoyado las palmas sobre los reposabrazos, con esas mismas fuerzas me hundí en la silla de cuero negro. Permití que el mueble me arrastrase a los más profundo de el, que me aísla en pensamientos, cosa no muy difícil cuando se cuenta con una sordera transitoria que impide escuchar los detalles importantes de la discusión.

De la nada, todo se volvió mudo, sepia, turbio... y juro que puedo ver que todos a mi alrededor moverse en cámara lenta, es borroso y caótico, sí, ese es el sinónimo adecuado para todo esto: caótico.

Cuatro paredes han aparecido de la nada, son grises, o eso al menos aparentan, y están agrietadas. Están repletas de espejos, todos de diferentes tamaños y formas; sin importar donde mire, sólo veo a mi mismo reflejado. También hay pequeños marcos con fotografías, todas son personas con algún recuerdo en mi vida. Son las paredes de lo que solía ser mi casa cuando era más joven.

Una música suave empieza a sonar, ¿violín? Va en aumento, me cubro los oídos de un momento a otro, pero no es suficiente, sigo escuchando a la perfección. ¡Alguien deténgalo! Me hiere los oídos, las escalas de la melodía son muy agudas, duelen como la inserción de agujas en los mismos. Vuelve a bajar y sube una vez más, sigue un patrón irregular, miro al frente y laterales en la búsqueda su lugar de origen, pero al girar me encuentro con una sorpresa: Yo mismo, la pared es más bien un sólo espejo, no como los otros muros.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunté, sonará estúpido pues se trata de mi mismo, pero él no refleja mis acciones.

—Soy tú, ¿no es obvio? —Bufó. Antes de que siquiera tratase de acercarme a él, salió del espejo y caminó con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a mí— Soy tu conciencia, Sesshomaru; soy el resultado de tus actos, soy lo que anhelas, lo que odias, tu reacción ante lo bueno y lo malo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —ignoré sus absurdas palabras, es imposible a menos que... —¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Rió, con algo de cinismo y naturalidad, pero se rió. No sé si de mí, de la situación, de lo que pienso o yo qué sé le causó tal gracia como para agarrarse el estómago mientras se ríe. Fruncí el ceño y él paró en seco, ladeó un poco la cabeza y todo rastro de su momentánea alegría se esfumó para dejar un Sesshomaru indiferente.

—Si soy TU conciencia, ¿dónde más estaríamos que no fuese tu cabeza? —Dijo con aburrimiento, como si fuese obvio que nuestro encuentro algún día fuese inminente— Tu empatía te causó un shock emocional, ello nos condujo aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—¿En serio soy tú? —Rió— Verás, tontito... mira hacia allá —señaló la pared donde estaba los montones de marcos.

Las imágenes se convirtieron en mudos vídeos, estaban todos en tercera persona. Mi infancia, mi adolescencia, mi juventud, yo. Todo de mí. Cada una de las situaciones que viví, las que he recordado en cada momento de mi vida y otras que no podría reconocer como recuerdos propios. Miré a mi otro yo, él sólo alzó los hombros e hizo una mueca despreocupada con los labios.

Un desierto, un cubo geométrico de cristal, una escalera de madera y una rosa blanca.

La arena es roja y brillante, áridos y solitarios vientos chocan contra las murallas traslúcidas en la que estoy encerrado. Mudez total, una vez más. Los vientos también azotan a la pequeña e indefensa rosa, ella se ondea sin esfuerzos y toca el suelo cada vez que una ráfaga así lo desea.

—Esta es la representación de tu subconsciente, por así decirlo. Aquí es donde sueles encerrarme. —Dijo él con tranquilidad. Tras ello, ha decidido sentarse en la arena y empezar a observar los alrededores—. Admito que ha cambiado mucho.

—¿Por qué? —Susurré.

—He tenido que suprimir muchos recuerdos, demasiados para ser exactos. —Él mueve sus pies hacia los lados, está apoyando todo su parte superior en los brazos y su mirada está perdida en el cielo tormentoso—. Editar lo que te hace daño y evitar que lo ocasiones otra vez. No olvidemos a Bergson:

«La conciencia retiene el pasado y anticipa el porvenir... porque está llamada a efectuar una elección: para elegir es preciso pensar lo que se podrá hacer y recordar las consecuencias ventajosas y nocivas de lo que se ha hecho ya; es preciso prever y recordar».

—Mucha redundancia, poca objetividad —desesperé, por mucho que dijese... es como si no articulase algo relevante, o más importante aún: algo coherente con su presencia o este espécimen de trance.

—¿Por qué mejor no sigues tus instintos? —comentó molesto y desapareció.

Me dejó solo y confundido, ¡a la mierda conmigo mismo!

Tomé la escalera y a pesar de que mis pies se queman, sigo subiéndola. Mis manos también están heridas, las siento como si estuvieran encalladas. Al llegar a la cúspide, toco la capa fina y empiezo a golpearla. Tres, cinco, siete golpes y nada, a pesar de la fuerza que empleo nada cambia.

—Por favor... —escucho en un susurro lastimero, está ahogado y contenido— ... ayúdame.

¡Oh, por... oh... DEMONIOS! ¡Es la voz de Rin que pide ayuda!

Empiezo a golpear con insistencia hasta que el vidrio se rompe, me aferro a la escalera e instintivamente esquivo la mirada. Las quemadas empiezan a sangrar y pequeños cristales se han incrustado, pero sigo en mi camino y me dirijo hasta el bordillo. No sé cómo demonios sucedió o quizás es cosa de perspectiva, pero el cubo no es tan alto y si salto... aparentemente no me haré daño.

Sin percatarme de algo más, estaba frente a la rosa. Carente de espinas, pobre de fortaleza y necesitada de apoyo. Le quedan pocos pétalos, parece temblar entre mis dedos e intento calmarla. Sigue chillando, el viento la ha maltratado.

—Esto es penoso —escuché a mi costado. Mi conciencia estaba agachado a mi lado, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro descansando sobre estos—, ¿acaso no te importa estar vivo?

—Esto no es real, si me hago daño sólo volveré a la reunión como si nada.

—A veces en serio me pregunto cómo te graduaste —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías saber que estamos jugando con tu cerebro, morir aquí tiene tantas posibilidades como morir por un sueño: real.

—Sabes "Yo", me estás desesperando.

—Me gustaría llamarte de tantas maneras, pero a final de cuentas eres yo —masculló—. Analicemos este jodido lugar:

Desierto: los desiertos simbolizan la soledad y la desesperación. Escalera: por lo regular representan las personas en las cual te apoyas. Estábamos encerrados en un cubo de cristal: puede ser protección o algún impedimento. Una rosa blanca, sin espinas: es pureza e inocencia, quizás un niño.

—Vaya, eres inteligente —bufé, tomando notas. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se paró de golpe.

—Estás descalzo, es decir, omitiste la necesidad de protegerte con tal de seguir con tu "tarea" —escupió desentendido, él luce más desorientado que yo—, ¿qué buscas con todo esto? ¿qué pensaste cuando llegaste hasta aquí?

—Sigo confundido y no me das explicaciones. —Carraspeo.

—¡Me sacas de quicio, Sesshomaru! —vociferó— Sólo por si no lo has entendido: Tienes la gran desesperación por proteger a alguien que ni siquiera te estás dando cuenta de que estás hiriendo personas a tu alrededor y a ti mismo. ¡Fíjate! —señaló mis pies heridos y la escalera ensangrentada— ¿A quién deseas proteger con tanto interés? ¿A quién escuchaste siendo la rosa?

—Yo... y-yo... —titubeo confundido, esta vez comprendiendo lo que decía.

—Esa no es Rin, si es lo que intentas decir —susurró más calmado—. Eras tú. Tratas de curar en Rin lo que te hicieron una vez, ¡maldita sea! ¿cómo no lo notas?

Callé, no tengo que decir. Mejor dicho, ni me molesto en formularlo. Mi conciencia se muestra intranquila y enojada, le hecho pasar malos momentos.

—Sesshomaru, termina con este círculo vicioso —exhala cansado—, busca ayuda o yo... ¡No sé! ¡Haz algo! Esto no es saludable. Además, si quieres ayudarla, tendrás que ayudarte a ti mismo primero.

Miré la rosa frente a mí, esta desapareció. Todo desapareció y volvió a ser blanco.

—¿Todo bien Sesshomaru? —Llamaron mi atención. Los presentes me miraron preocupados— Entendemos que estás preocupado por Rin, ¿necesitas un poco de aire?

Miré a mi alrededor, el reloj específicamente, siguen siendo las diez y cuarto.

Por supuesto, mi celular sigue vibrando.

—

¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer y esperarme ^^. Estuve con las mil dudas de si publicar esta parte o no... parecerá descabellada, pero está basada en un test psicologico. idk. Bueno, espero estén saludables :). Siento la demora.


	25. Enlazado

_Cuando yo no quería ver nada, forzosamente abrí mis ojos. Cuando no quería hablar para nada, alcé mi voz solo porque no había otra razón. Sólo tenía miedo"_

 **** **O.~~**

Negué suavemente mientras ahogaba mi rostro en el lavabo lleno de agua fría, tratando de alejar las voces en mi cabeza, espabilar mis ideas de lo que sucedió en el trayecto de la reunión; apreté los bordes de cerámica y me agité con fuerza, creando un desastre con el agua. Presión, calor, rabia. Siento como los ojos me arden, la sangre fluye con rapidez a través de mi cuerpo. Al erguirme, noté mi reflejo en el espejo y no pude evitar recordar lo que sucedió hace dos horas.

« _Vamos Rin, te prometo que todo saldrá bien»_

 _«No... por favor...»_

 _«Sh, sh, tranquila»_

 _«¡Deténgase!»_

« _No hay de qué temer»_

— ¡QUE TE DETENGAS MALDITA, SEA! —Grité mientras arrojaba el puño mojado contra el espejo, rompiéndolo tras haber resbalado contra la superficie y haciendo que mi mano sangre— ¡TE PIDIÓ QUE SE DETUVIERAS!

Poco a poco, muy lento a decir verdad, sentí como mis rodillas tocaron las húmedas baldosas desgastadas color hueso. El agua que se desborda cae directo sobre cabeza y se expande a todo mi cuerpo, fría y cruel, provocando leves titiriteos y gemidos por la diferencia de sensaciones, con el cuerpo invadido de cierto efecto gélido, a excepción de la mano, donde la herida está empezando a escocer.

En definitiva, la grabación de las violaciones a los pacientes han sido lo más enfermizo que he presenciado en toda mi vida. Se supone que no debo sorprenderme, no con el conocimiento de que cada mundo alguna vez creado y que es albergado con cierto fervor en la mente de su creador, puede ser tan torcido y desagradable como bizarro. Las incontables nauseas que tuve que aguantar, al igual que los leves ataques de ansiedad, no se compararon con el poder de la imaginación. Si al menos la voz no hubiese estado alterada, no me hubiera visto en la desventaja de tener que imaginar qué clase de depravado cometió dicha atrocidad.

Pero no, el muy cobarde lanzaba la piedra y escondía la mano. Cometió la barbarie, la grabó y editó, sólo dejando las voces originales de los pacientes y ocultando la propia, luego enviándolo a los directivos. Ha sido adulterada de manera eficiente para su cometido: crear una amarga burla a todo aquel que intentase dar con él. Se estima que se trata del idealista, aún no se da con su paradero y los detenidos no están dispuestos a aportar. Es reciente la grabación que escuchamos, eso habían comentado. No había ADN en ninguna de las grabaciones, es una persona minuciosa y detallista al parecer, no dejaba escapar nada.

¿Por qué Rin no me comentó algo al respecto? ¡Maldición!

¿Acaso es que no confía en mí?

La sangre me hierve mientras me pongo de pie.

— Sé que estás enojado, pero tranquilo —dijeron tras mí, al parecer siempre será Naraku quien me encuentra cuando deseo desaparecer—. La violencia nunca será la solución.

No respondí, me limité a acariciarme los brazos y a dejarme caer otra vez sobre las baldosas. Él se acercó y cerró la pluma, tras dejar el agua fluir por el desagüe, acuchillándose hasta quedar a mi altura.

— Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. —Suspiré con pesadez, creyendo que quizás así parte de mí se puede escapar en cada uno de ellos—. Esto está mal.

— Y tú no estás en condiciones de repararlo —murmuró—. Sesshomaru, sabes que fue lo mejor para ella.

— ¿Lo mejor? —Bufé, un grito lleno de rabia e impotencia se me escapó— ¡¿Cómo lo tomará Rin cuando se entere?!

— No ha respondido muy bien, por no decir que no reaccionó, pero está al tanto de ello. Sabes que es un deber notificar a los pacientes, o su responsable, de las acciones que se llevaran a cabo con respecto a su tratamiento. —Fue su turno de suspirar y apoyarse contra la pared. Sacó un cigarro y lo colocó en sus labios, sus dedos tiemblan mientras el mechero se aproxima para encenderlo—. Necesito que hables con ella, que la tranquilices y le hagas comprender que estará en buenas manos.

— No, no, no... —susurré, tratando de convencerlo, mientras me cubría el rostro con ambas manos, la amargura que emanan esas palabras es relativa al ardor de recorre mi garganta—... Yo puedo... —titubeé— ... ¡Yo puedo cuidar a Rin mejor que ellos, lo sabes bien!

— ¡No en estas condiciones! —Gritó y yo volví a ocultarme en mi mismo, exhaló un par de veces hasta acompasar su respiración— ¡Sólo mírate, Sesshomaru! Por si no lo notas: estás teniendo un ataque de ansiedad otra vez. Tú también necesitas ayuda.

— Yo sé que puedo ayudarlo —dije, como pude, colocando mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y acunando mi rostro sobre ellos, sin dejar de mirar a mi acompañante esta vez.

Empecé a llorar, sintiéndome como un niño pequeño cuando sus padres le regañan por algo que no ha hecho. El mundo se encoje conmigo dentro, reduciéndome a casi nada. Naraku desecha la mitad del cigarrillo y ladea un poco la cabeza, desprendiendo tranquilidad y seguridad en su decisión.

— Tu trabajo era cuidar y tratar las heridas, no besarles con cariño —murmuró apacible—, es decir, ¿alguna vez en serio lo trataste como a un paciente y no como a la niña a la cual le has limitado el estilo de vida?

No respondí, si al inicio intenté ayudarle, ya no me acuerdo.

— No estoy de acuerdo con que seas el médico de Rin, lo siento —expresó sin mirarme—. Has roto varias reglas, incluyendo el ir más allá del **_Rapport._** Sabes que no es debido.

—Tú también me trataste —defendí mi posición, recordando los días de juventud cuando él era mi doctor.

— En aquel entonces eras a penas un conocido, muy diferente a la realidad actual —dijo con una sonrisa—. Estoy consciente de que esta vez no podré ayudarte.

— ¿Cuándo empiezan las terapias? —musité despacio, comprendiendo que si de verdad quiero ser participe en la vida de Rin, entonces tendría que vencer el primer obstáculo: el dilema propio.

— Dos días a partir de hoy. —La sensación de tener una banda apretada alrededor del cuello no pasó desapercibida para mí, no esperaba que sucediese tan pronto. Naraku notó mi sorpresa y carraspeó—. La orden fue emitida y procesada, la reunión fue algo así como el comunicado de que las pautas serán realizadas con éxito. El personal anterior ha sido llamado para corroborar algunas informaciones acerca del accidente.

Cuando piensas que perteneces a _algo_ , o viceversa, eres incluso capaz de permitir que te extinga. Porque morir no sólo significa que te ahogues o asfixies, que algo suceda y tus signos vitales se conviertan en nulos. No, existen más de un tipo de muerte. Pero el punto es que piensas que lo mereces, es lo que te has ganado, dejas incluso que te arrastre consigo. Te quiere dominar y te dejas someter con facilidad. Al igual que el mar cuando se enamoran de un farallón: el fiero _Gran Azul_ hace que las olas crezcan y se tornan valientes para alcanzarlo hasta su cúspide, pero esa autosugestión lleva a su fin. La violencia con la que arremete contras las rocas le convierte en mera espuma, por breves momentos el a veces es disuelta con una leve brisa.

Pero hay una distancia conformando la diferencia entre esa destrucción por pertenencia de algo, u alguien, a una debido al miedo. Si ambas se mezclan, el desastre es eminente. Te afecta, eso está predefinido. Siempre te afectarán las vivencias de una persona tan cercana a ti, a veces es posible que te afecten más que a la persona en sí.

Aquí estoy yo, lúcido, aunque no muy concentrado, de lo que me rodea y poco a poco me destruye. Estoy vivo sólo porque mis pulmones me permiten respirar, despacio y con dificultad, pero respirando; con insuficiencia cardíaca, pero late y ejecuta su tarea. Y merezco estar así, lo admito. Dando lentos pasos a través del pasillo que me conducirá hasta la habitación de Rin, de dónde no debí salir en ningún momento. El camino hasta los dormitorios nunca me ha parecido tan largo como hoy. A pesar de que es el único sendero, el suelo luce destruido y las luces parpadean con frecuencia, o quizás estoy al fin notando esos pequeños detalles, ahora que puedo escuchar mi propia voz interna y no deseo hacerlo.

Escucharme a mí mismo sería una falta a su validez como terapia, cualquiera diría que hablar consigo mismo hace bien, pero no. ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir resultados objetivos cuando puedes mentirte a ti mismos? Puedes tergiversar tus opiniones, volver amorfos tus propios recuerdos e incluso puedes suprimir parte de ti.

Tras unos momentos de estar inerte frente a la puerta, intento abrirla, pero fallo, está cerrada. Descanso la frente sobre el metal y exhalo, vuelvo a intentarlo, nada, sin respuestas.

— Rin, soy el señor Sesshomaru —murmuro suave—, ¿puedes abrir, por favor?

Instantes de silencio invadieron el espacio, me estaba dando por vencido sin apenas intentarlo, pero tampoco veo los pro de esforzarme. Más allá de tener la compañía de Rin, ¿qué poseo de ella? Nada. Si ella se va, mi vida seguirá. Si yo me voy, también su vida seguirá.

En algún momento nuestra relación debe cortarse, una trasferencia, la terminación de mis servicios, lo que sea. Desde sus inicios se debe tener claro la dependencia o interdependencia que se pretende obtener en el paciente, no todo lo contrario. No forjar un vínculo como el que he trazado con ella.

— No quiero... —apenas escuché, iba a girarme cuando el seguro fue removido y la puerta se abrió un poco, sólo permitiéndome ver la mitad del rostro de Rin en la oscuridad de su recamara— No quiero irme... —completó la oración que me estaba rompiendo el alma, sin saber que lo que seguía era peor—: **Quédate a mí lado** , por favor, no me abandone.

¡Holaaa! Vaya, cuánto tiempo... soy del asco, lo sé. Espero estén comiendo saludable y llevando buen estilo de vida, o al menos haciendo el intento. Varias cosas han pasado pero ya estoy de vuelta.

*El **rapport** es cuando dos o más personas sienten que están en "sintonía" psicológica y emocional, porque se sienten similares o se relacionan bien entre sí, sin embargo no llega a ser empatía.

Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar, mucho loff del puro para ustedes :3


	26. Enmendar

_"En el lugar donde las lágrimas se sienten,  
el lugar donde los miedos desaparecen;  
es nuestro paraíso, es nuestro campo de batalla."_

* * *

Ha sido una noche larga para todos, pero el sol ha iluminado la ciudad con escasa intensidad.

Las aves han iniciado la competencia con los aviones a ver quienes vuelan más alto y más lejos; las más pequeñas se limitan a trinar desde la copa de los árboles, quizás con el conocimiento de que sus alas son incapaces de soportar el viaje migratorio o tal vez saben que podrán aguantar el crudo invierno que se aproxima con el flujo del tiempo. La razón que sea, prefieren quedarse y cantar a quien se detenga a escucharles.

Pensé que Kagura no estaría en casa sino hasta el fin de semana; sin embargo, allí está frente a mí, desayunando con lentitud, abrigada a más no poder y sin dirigirme la mirada. El estar en su presencia es lo único que me recuerda que no estoy solo en el comedor, sus ojos están rojos y su nariz maltratada, su cuello está siendo cubierto por una gruesa bufanda y su silencio nos invade.

— ¿Cómo está Kana? —pregunto por su hermana, la verdad es que hace un tiempo ya no he tenido noticias de ella.

Su mandíbula se tensa, detiene sus acciones y sus ojos miran hacia ambos lados ambos antes de asentir un par de veces. Está molesta o incómoda, creo que la segunda.

— Bien, aunque casi no pude hablar con ella, me concentré en el contrato en el extranjero. Su prometido es el director, ¿quién lo diría no?

Una vez más en el silencio de la cocina.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas en Kofu? —Trato de sacar un tema a flote, pero ella prefiere cortar la conversación alzando su periódico, concentrándose en el. Suspiro para intentar disminuir la carga en el pecho.

— De- —corta sus palabras, duda en continuar, pero es su turno para suspirar— dejemos esto.

Su voz es desanimada, interés nulo y ahora su mirada está clavada en mí. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento se cuela por la ventana y se queda entre nosotros, miro hacia la ventana que ha chocado contra el marco fuerza, me encuentro con el triste paisaje de Kofu. Ya no están las aves trinando en el árbol de enfrente, quizás recordaron que no hay una jaula que les impida intentar volar más alto.

— De acuerdo —respondo indiferente, tratando de que volviera a hablar para analizar su voz.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a lo que solía ser nuestra habitación. Al atravesar la puerta no era como en las películas, dramas o vídeos musicales; no había recuerdos que me doblegaran o me hicieran recapacitar la situación y pedirle una oportunidad a los cinco años en los que fuimos uno. Pero no me nace, a pesar de que le amo o de eso trato de convencerme .

La ausencia reemplazó la convivencia durante tanto tiempo, que me capacitó para vivir sin ella, me ayudó a entender que el día en que la jaula sea abierta yo debía volar sin importar la condición de mis propias alas.

Empecé a retirar parte de mi ropa y a dejarla de camino al baño, sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado. Escuché pasos aproximarse y salí del cuarto de baño para ir hasta lo que hoy fue nuestra habitación en búsqueda de nuestras toallas.

En cuestión de nada, estábamos cubiertos de shampoo y rodeados por el vapor que creaba el agua caliente.

Kagura estaba apoyada contra mi pecho y la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitar el lavado de su largo cabello, lo tenía muy largo y al perecer no se lo cortaría. Bajé el copete espumado que había hecho como peinado, froté con cuidado en pequeños círculos su cuero cabelludo, en especial el área de la nuca donde sus cabellos son más cortos. Un suspiro se escapó entre sus labios, le gustaba que le acariciara en aquellas zonas, pero se escuchaba opaco, como si fuese el resultado de alguna comparación fallida.

— Lo siento —murmuró una vez removía la espuma de su cabeza.

Detuve mis dedos sobre su cabeza, el agua seguía saliendo por la manguera. Se giró al notar que me había detenido, con el ceño fruncido le pregunté:

— Hemos perdido mucho tiempo intentando reparar esto, algo que hace mucho tiempo murió, ¿cierto?

Eché su pelo hacia un lado y repartí pequeños besos por su hombro izquierdo, omoplatos, su cuello y nuca, finalizando en el área posterior de su oreja derecha. Kagura asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza. Seguimos con el ritmo de nuestro baño, sin prisas y lleno de platicas aleatorias, sin ánimos de salir, pero conscientes de que esta es una despedida y que en definitiva sería la última de tantos momentos juntos.

Una vez salimos empecé a secar su pelo con una toalla y ella imitó la acción, ambos sabemos que es malo para el cabello ese tipo de procedimiento, pero la costumbre es más fuerte que ello. Nos recostamos en la cama con apenas la toalla puesta, disfrutando la brisa mañanera y el ruido de los pocos vehículos que por ahí transitaban. Las personas tocaban de vez en cuando el claxon, llenos de prisa por llegar tarde al trabajo o cansados de esperar y con ganas de llegar a casa. Haciendo ruido innecesario, arruinando la poca calma que las ciudades pueden ofrecer, pero aquí al menos es más pacífico que en el corazón de la misma.

Quizás fue la brisa, quizás el momento, quizás por el largo baño relajante, pero no importa cuál fue el motivo, el punto es que nos quedamos dormidos hasta las tres de la tarde. Su teléfono sonó de manera insistente y sentí la cama hundirse mientras ella se deslizaba sobre ella. Me estiré y le miré por unos momentos, se ve cansada, estresada y un poco molesta.

Y por unos momentos me pregunto: ¿Hace cuánto notó que ya no somos compatibles?

No me da oportunidad de formular hipótesis cuando la toalla cae al suelo y su cuerpo queda totalmente expuesto frente a mí, sin causar algún pensamiento pervertido en alguno de nosotros. Toma unos bóxer y me arroja uno, luego se coloca sus prendas intimas mientras su celular está apoyado en su hombro; me ayudó con los botones superiores de mi camisa, una vez terminada me acarició los hombros con orgullo y se inclinó un poco para darme un beso en la frente.

En ningún momento dejó de sonreír, o de hablar por teléfono.

— Hay alguien que quiere verte —soltó con aburrimiento, hacía rato estaba conduciendo a una velocidad desesperante. Coloqué mi codo sobre la ventanilla y aproveché la posición para colocar mis gafas oscuras sobre mi cabeza, me miró por unos segundos, segundos en los que le mostré sorpresa y sonrió nerviosa— Tú tranquilo, yo nerviosa.

Sus maletas están en el compartimiento del auto, en ella toda su ropa. Ella se iría, el departamento lo había puesto a mi nombre cuando lo compró y hoy es que me entero, justo cuando me entregó las escrituras.

Sin que me diera cuenta nos habíamos adentrado en un camino lleno de piedras y muchos árboles, algo como la entrada de un bosque. Aquí el ambiente es un poco más húmedo, pero al mismo tiempo la brisa es más fría que en nuestro departamento, a lo lejos pude ver un boulevard. Entramos en un área más 'urbanizada', aunque en realidad todo el lugar es como un pueblo fantasma, las calles se sentían más suaves bajo las llantas del yeep y las ruinas de la que alguna vez fue un pueblo eran la comparaciones en contraste al busque. Ambos fríos y desolados, totalmente rodeados de un aura sepulcral.

—No teníamos que venir a un lugar tan desolado —Acaricié su muslo izquierdo sin sucias intenciones, sólo intentando matar la mala vibra del lugar.

Un lugar abandonado es señal de peligro en las películas de terror, pero esta es la vida real y esta "realidad" me está poniendo a flote con el panorama. Sólo imaginar que estamos en un lugar donde por más alto que gritemos nadie nos escuchara, imaginar el montón de cosas que podemos hacer aquí me pone la piel de gallina y no por excitación precisamente, sino por miedo.

—¡No hemos venido para eso! —dijo burlona, también reía.

Kagura giró en una de las calles frente al viejo boulevard, frenamos frente a una vieja iglesia. La iglesia estaba más que deteriorada, con hierbas enredándose entre los ya grisáceos ladrillos, cristales rotos, excepto los superiores, aquellos que estaban más cerca de la cruz. Noté un rápido movimiento tras estos y mi piel se engrifó más que a una gallina.

A paso lento rodeamos la estructura y noté que en este punto era más sólido, en realidad, creo que todo el edificio está sólido y que alguien se ha esmerado para que se vea abandonada.

Tras ella se encontraba una plataforma haciendo imitación de un escenario y sobre él se encontraba una niña, su pelo de un tono rubio tostado está atado en una coleta alta de caballo y algunos mechones rebeldes se escapan de ella, está vistiendo un leotardo blanco con tutú de campanilla negro y mallas rotas en un rosa pastel.

La niña gira y gira sobre la punta de sus zapatillas de ballet con sus brazos unidos frente a su abdomen, sus ojos estaban enfocados en un punto para evitar el mareo y crear una mayor concentración en su giro, sus brazos se extendieron y la niña empezó a girar en un solo pie.

Era precioso. Quizás el lugar es sólo escenografía previamente planificada.

Nos acercamos un poco más para ver a la bailarina sobre el escenario improvisado. Cuando estuvimos a escasos metros, la niña me miró, sólo fue una fracción de segundo, pero pude ver sus ojos de un color turquesa. Sin saber por qué, me detuve allí mismo. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, mi pulso se detuvo al igual que el tiempo.

—¡Mal, mal, mal! —escuché una voz masculina que me sacó del trance.

Giré al lugar de origen de esta. Allí había un hombre, supongo que no anda muy lejos de mi edad, con el pelo rubio y de media estatura, vestía un suéter blanco amplio y unos jeans oscuros desgastados. Me concentré en la niña, ahora estaba tirada en el escenario, al parecer había fallado y miraba hacia nosotros, a mí en especial.

—No seas duro con ella —reprochó Kagura con un semblante preocupado. En unos leves movimientos subió hasta el escenario y luego bajó con ella en su espalda.

Caminé hasta ellos sin que me invitaran a participar de su conversación. Entre los ojos que se concentraban en mis movimientos había un torbellino de emociones, desde la mirada cálida de Kagura, pasando por la mirada curiosa de la niña y la indescifrable mirada de aquel hombre.

— El es Keneth —dijo extendiendo su brazo entre ambos en un gesto de presentación—. Ken, él es Sesshomaru.

Ambos apretamos la mano en cortesía y ella sonrió, la piel alrededor de sus verdes ojos se arrugó por su expresión facial y su hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha apareció. Miré a la más joven del grupo, aún asombrado por sus habilidades.

— Es muy buena.

— Su nombre es Eirie —dijo con orgullo la voz masculina.

—¡Oh! —exclamé con verdadera alegría, la niña era hermosa y está llena de gracia. Me agaché a su lado para acomodar los mechones más cortos que salían de su coleta y ella me sonrió, dirigí mi mirada a Keneth— ¿Ella es tu estudiante?

— Es nuestra hija, mejor dicho.

Mi sonrisa desapareció junto con su corrección. Keneth rodeó a Kagura por la cadera y Eirie agarró la mano de su padre con una sonrisa.

Hey, Sesshomaru, has aprendido algo: no confíes en personas que pueden mentir a la perfección. Ahora comprendo todas las cosas que pudo reclamarme, pero que nunca hizo. Las horas fuera de casa parecen concordar con todas las veces que me quedé solo, las llamadas, su extrema amabilidad... todo.

Con cierta espina en mi pecho, sonreí. Me encantaría pedir explicaciones, dado a que la sorpresa y la decepción me empapó cual lluvia indeseada, pero a juzgar por su edad, Eirie debe tener unos diez años, por lo que yo soy quien sobraba desde el inicio.

La perfección era sólo la otra cara de una mujer que mentía con descaro, la única que me mostró en todos estos años.

La jaula no era de oro, sólo estaba pintada de ese color por dentro, desde el lado que el ave podía ver, los barrotes no eran tan hermosos cuando los miras desde afuera. Parte de la culpa la tuvo el ave también, pudo hacer de cuenta de que había muerto para que le dejaran en algún parque, conociendo a su dueño sabía que no tiraría a algún zafacón; pero no, prefería cantarle y alimenarse de manera fácil y sin esfuerzos.

La culpa fue del ave por quedarse con la manera sencilla de alimentarse y tener refugio estable después de todo.

— Nos mudamos a Australia, los tres —murmuró él—. Han surgido buenas ofertas de trabajo para nosotros y requieren estadía permanente.

Clavé la mirada en él, ¿cómo podía hablar tan tranquilo?

— ¿Sabías de mí? —Se curvó un poco y agachó la mirada, asintió despacio — Eres tan cínico...

Traté de mantenerme firme, estaba tan enojado, pero no debía salir del margen.

Pensándolo bien, quizás no hubiese persona en Asia que no reconozca nuestra relación y eso me llena de furia, un incontrolable calor me invadió y deseé gritar.

— Yo puedo explicarlo, Sessh, es que...

— A estas alturas no necesito explicaciones —murmuré con una sonrisa, sintiéndome como un completo estúpido—. Creo que este era el empujón que necesitaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —comentó, soltándose de ambos agarres.

— Rin se va, tú te vas, el hospital cerrará —solté, indiferente quizás con un toque de ironía en mi tono de voz, pero es que todo parece una broma de mala muerte, un drama barato y mal estructurado—. Todo acaba para mí, en definitiva, me ha tocado perder otra vez.

— Sessh, yo no quería que esto se diera de esta manera... —negué con la cabeza y ella detuvo su andar hacia mí.

— Yo tampoco, pero miremos el otro lado a la situación —articulé sonriente, dando pasos en reversa—. Es tiempo de curar de manera adecuada mis heridas, buscar un especialista, hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Giré sobre mis talones, caminando con la vista nublada hacia la desolada carretera y agradeciendo de sobre manera de que así fuera. No quería que alguien me viese en este estado tan deplorado; porque si bien no me dolía los hechos, me duele la extensión de ellos. Sólo pensar de que pude darme cuenta antes y no forzarme a convivir con la mentira, yo no le mentí, sólo omití verdades y eso...

No, eso no es diferente. Suelto un bufido herido.

— Fui tan escoria como él a final de cuentas —murmuré mientras alzaba la mirada.

Si bien tuve la mirada nublada y el corazón perdido, mi mente nunca me extravió de mi camino. Tomé el primer bus que se cruzó por la carretera, unos veinte minutos después.

Allí había gente de toda clase; unos señores mayores con una biblia sobre sus regazos, unos adolescentes escuchando música de sus celulares, hombres con el rostro cansado del largo día que han pasado, mujeres jóvenes y sus hijos con diferentes edades respectivamente, y yo, finalmente, un hombre perdido en sus propias decisiones, uno que ya había perdido toda la confianza y el coraje que había sentido hacía menos de media hora.

...

En menos de lo que pensé ya me encontraba caminando por el extenso e interminable pasto del jardín trasero en el hospital, llevo los pies descalzos y la hierba está tan fría como la noche, enfermarme y no tener que asistir a la despedida de Rin mañana en la noche no se escuchaba tan mal en mi cabeza. Solo pensar que no volvería a verla aleja todas mis ganas de sentirme bien.

Cierro los ojos e intento relajar mis ideas, disipar los problemas, pensar en soluciones. Tengo que contactar a un especialista, buscar otro trabajo, no sé, empezar de nuevo. Pero no puedo, una humedad se intaura en mi mejilla y un cansado jadeo choca contra mi rostro.

— ¡Popó! —Exclamo al girar el rostro y encontrarme con el cachorro marrón— ¿Qué haces solito a estas horas?

— Usted también anda solito —murmuró una voz suave, alcé la mirada para encontrarme a Rin con su pijama mal colocada. Por unos momentos sonreí con sinceridad y despreocupación.

— Deberías estar dormido, Rin —le dije con suavidad mientras acariciaba detrás de las orejas de Popó, quien mueve su colita y se echa en el pasto junto a mí.

Rin da cortos y lentos pasos hasta llegar a mí, también se acuesta en el pasto mirando hacia las estrellas y luego de unos minutos en silencio, girando la cabeza hacia mí.

— No puedo dormir —susurra como si fuera un secreto, su mirada vuelve a ser enfocada al cielo.

 _Yo tampoco puedo,_ me limité a pensar mientras extendía mi brazo para acariciarle la cabeza. Miro su rostro, luce tan cansada como se siente mi cuerpo o quizás más. Otra vez mirando hacia el lado positivo, o al menos autoconvenciéndome de que existe alguno, pronto ayudarían a Rin a ser un adulto normal, sin limitaciones y quizás puede que encuentre a un buen hombre.

Quizás un hombre muy apuesto e inteligente, tengan hijos, buenos trabajos y una familia adorable, un hogar estable y...

— ¿Por qué llora, Señor Sesshomaru? —murmura Rin, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero noto que mi vista está borrosa y que al pestañar la humedad se desliza sin problemas por mis mejillas. Algo en mí se estremece, es quizás la acumulación de emociones para tan poco tiempo, pero para ser honestos lo sucedido con Kagura no dolió, quizás un poco, pero sólo porque tengo dignidad y ese fue un golpe bajo a ella.

En cambio, Rin me duele hasta en la más pequeña de las fibras de mi cuerpo. La vi crecer, convertirse en una mujer, le hice sufrir o eso creo, nunca lo demostró así. Me enseñó tantas cosas, como aceptar lo que la vida te depara, pelear contra ella suele ser inútil; que un corazón alegre hace tanto bien como el mejor medicamento.

Eso era ella en mi vida, un análgesico, uno potente y especial.

— Lloro porque estoy triste —comento mientras ella frunce el ceño, limpio mis lágrimas con parsimonia.

— ¿Por qué está triste? —contestó con rapidez, luego se colocó a gatas y se acercó más a mí, al llegar apoyó todo su peso en sus talones, quedando sentada frente a mí.

— Porque te vas —contesté sin pensarlo.

—Prometo quedarme —propuso, _ojalá fuese tan fácil._

—Qué más quisiera, Rin. —Me erguí y coloqué mis brazos hacia atrás para mayor comodidad, quedando justo a su lado—. Me gustaría que todo fuese tan sencillo como decirlo.

—En serio, me quedaré, le diré que no quiero ir —su inocencia salió a flote y me mordí el labio inferior, deseando que sus palabras se detuvieran, que no hicieran un hueco mayor en mi interior. Negué levemente, tratanto de sonreír.

—Yo también tengo que irme, Rin. —Su rostro se suavizó tanto que luce frágil, tan pequeña, inocente y frágil—. Pero prometo ir por ti, debes esperarme, ¿lo prometes?

— ¿Irá por mí? —preguntó insegura, arrugando el suéter de su pijama, desacomodando más su ropas. Asentí mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Yo siempre iría por ti, siempre —susurré contra su mejilla antes de darle un casto beso allí. Tomé el bordillo de la prenda y la levanté con cuidado, tratando de no asustarla, pero el frío no evitaría que temblase—. Tranquila.

Rin me abrazó por el cuello, no puedo negar que me tomó desprevenido, susurraba contra mi cuello que no quería irse. Su aroma a vainilla me dislocó por un momento, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba aspirando su gel de baño hasta que algo en mí empezó a gritar que no siguiera con esto.

Pero no voy escucharme, sólo quiero calmar su cuerpo tembloroso.

— Yo iré por ti, te cuidaré y seremos felices juntos —susurré mientras colocaba mis brazos en su cadera y la atraía más contra mi cuerpo, ella también forjó su abrazo—. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, ambos lo estaremos.

— ¿Seguro? —Murmuró en un suspiro mientras acariciaba el área de mi nuca, asentí mientras daba pequeños toques a su espalda— ¿Seguro, seguro, seguro? —Repitió tratando de asegurarse de mis palabras, alejándose de mí y mostrando un adorable puchero.

— Seguro, seguro, seguro —contesté divertido y con voz baja, acercándome para besarla.

Suave, tranquilo, irreal; todo desaparecía con Rin cerca. Fue un beso no muy extenso, uno que se podía traducir como el paraíso en medio de la zona de batalla, el lugar índicado muchas veces era siendo prisionero en sus brazos; siempre transmitiendo serenidad y paz. Su aliento chocó contra mis labios, haciéndome estremecer cuando suspiró satisfecha y al abrir los ojos me encontré con unos ojitos esperanzados, como si quisiera seguir.

Sentí sus manos agarrar mi camisa y como el día de la bañera, la tomé con suavidad y la senté sobre mis piernas para que sus tobillos no dolieran tanto; su pecho chocó contra el mío, nuestros labios colisionaron una vez más. Sus brazos se deslizaron por mis hombros hasta que sus dedos sostuvieron mis mejillas, tratando de no apartarme esta vez. Giré el rostro mientras abría un poco los labios y degustaba los suyos, humedeciéndolos, aprisionandolos con suavidad por unos instantes entre los míos y luego dejándolos en libertad.

Tomó un par de intentos, pero ella también pudo hacerlo; era lo que se podría llamar un beso de adultos, con movimientos de suaves caricias labiales, son besos lentos para que pudiese respirar sin problemas. Solo por curiosidad, abro los ojos y tengo por casualidad la vista de sus pestañas juntas, sus facciones relajadas y la escasa luz mostrándome su sonrojo.

Siento su espalda encorvarse, quizás cansada de la posición en la que se encuentra. Flexiono mis piernas un poco, quedando su cuello frente a mi boca, dándome la oportunidad para ir besándolo mientras le recuesto en el pasto con suavidad y un poco de incomodidad por la posición. Sus piernas quedan abiertas y me recuesto entre ellas, apoyando la frente en su pecho, besando sus clavículas, probando la piel más dulce y adictiva que he podido degustar.

Rin tiembla cuando la brisa enfría el camino de saliva que voy haciendo hasta su barbilla. Al subir, nuestros sexos se rozan y un suave gemido se escapa de sus labios, no me había fijado de que estaba excitada, ni cuando yo también empecé a erguirme. Una vez más se acarician, esta vez porque he bajado de su cuerpo tembloroso, colocándome de rodillas frente a ella quien estaba llorando con el rostro hacia un lado y los pantalones mojados.

Me acerqué a ella, tomando su barbilla entre mis dedos, intentando que me mire.

— Soy yo, Rin, soy Sesshomaru, no te dañaría nunca —susurré con suavidad, ella sorbió sus mocos y cubrió su rostro con rápidez, se dedicó a llorar.

Esperé a que tranquilizara y le coloqué el suéter tras sacudirlo. Limpié sus lágrimas con suaves besos, le tarareaba también para intentar detener sus espamos, tratando que olvidara las asquerosas manos que la tocaron y le hicieron daño. Sus brazos casi me asfixian en un abrazo, pero está bien. Le dejé ser, que llorara en libertad, que descargara todo lo que siente.

Porque sí sus brazos son el paraíso en la zona de batalla, entonces mi pecho será el lugar donde sus lágrimas se sentirán y sus miedos desaparecerán.

* * *

*respira tranquila, les deja un beso y se va *  
¡Gracias por todo!


	27. Bultaoreune

— **Bultaoreune:** _ardiendo_

* Este capítulo hace cambio drásticos de tiempo dado a una dinámica **_Recuerdos Vs Realidad_** , por ello puse en cursiva el pasado :). Algo parecido a lo de Shippo y el capítulo **Margaritas**.

* * *

En la misma manera la cual el polvo se dispersa con una liviana ráfaga, así podría resumirse a lo que se ha convertido mi vida, mis planes, mis sueños, todo: a polvo. Diminutas partículas que se acumulan y logran interactúar con su torno de modo desolador; adhiriéndose a toda superficie en mi cordura, cubriendo las esperanzas, bloqueando ranuras de alternativas y, finalmente, escondiendo los objetivos pre-diseñados.

Perder todo lo que he conseguido en años en a penas un dos por tres, no sé a qué se puede resumir, es decir, no sé como determinarlo con palabras precisas...sólo sé que predomina la indiferencia, indivisible a esto está la incertidumbre. Se desarrollan juntas, a pesar de ser contrarias, por el impacto de las emociones juntas. Posiblemente se pueda reducir al miedo, a la proyección de aquello que tanto evité: ser abandonado en la confusión, estar en la deriva de un nuevo modus vivendi, el salir de mi zona de confort. Aunque es inevitable, después de todo de eso se trata vivir:

Crear, cuidar y destruir.

Nadie te acompaña al final del día, cuando lo has atravesado la tercera etapa. Aunque de todos modos, de nada sirven los argumentos frangibles en un mundo que se mueve con técnicas poco justas. A veces, todo es simplemente injusto y carente de sentido, a veces la gente te extiende la mano, a veces te toman del pie. El mundo gira en torno al interés que este le dé.

 _Rin corre y corre, rueda sobre el pasto nevado y concluye su espectáculo acostándose, trata de enseñarles trucos a Popó, pero el animal se limita a ladear la cabecita y babear su pelaje al tener la lengua afuera. Ladra agudo, llamando la atención, intentando que me fije en él y no la pequeña adulta, pero le ignoro._

Sé que no es cierto. Sé que él, así como Rin, no se encuentra aquí conmigo.

El ladrido se transforma en lo que realmente es, el timbre del teléfono. Es irritante y ensordecedor, quisiera decirle a alguien que conteste, pero nadie lo hará. Los días han consumido lo que un día fue un deslumbrante palacio, no queda más que las ruinas, un derruido lugar que cuentan una historia incierta. El sonido retumba en las paredes hasta llegar aquí.

Cesa el martirio, empieza el castigo:

 ** _Es el hogar Onigumo-Taisho, en estos momentos no podemos atenderte. Deja tu mensaje después del to-_**

Lancé el aparato contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, rompiendo también la línea oscura a la cual estaba conectado. La cabeza me da vueltas y todo parece girar, me apoyo contra la columna y espero a que el vértigo pase, quizás no debí pararme de esa manera tan abrupta o quizás no debí mezclar mi bebida con esas píldoras rosadas. Las pequeñas piezas se clavan en mis pies mientras camino, pero no siento el dolor que debería propiciar, se limitan a estorbar en el arrastre.

Controlar la mente se ha enmendado a un juego constante, uno que descubrí es muy fácil de manejar cuando tienes las agallas para manipular tus ideas y reestructurar tu raciocinio. No hay nivel de dificultad cuando se trata de la imaginación y el modo libre está configurado a cada partida.

Un recuerdo no siempre es real. Cuando una persona recuerda un evento, este recuerdo es sólo una representación de su memoria. La persona, en la gran mayoría de casos, no está recordando lo que sucedió realmente, sino que lo hace a través de los filtros de sus creencias. Lo único malo del proceso es que a veces no logras distinguir las verdades y las mentiras, te confundes y las probabilidades de errar son mayores. No siempre tienes la suerte de salir del juego.

Pateé el sofá con fuerza, aquel dónde junto a Kagura en muchas ocasiones fui uno y al lado de Rin en un plazo fuimos tres. Tomé el cenicero de cerámica blanca, el que rebozaba del aquellas misma pequeñas cenizas, y lo lancé en contra del jarrón antiguo de Kagura. Lágrimas caen, mezclándose con la ceniza de los cigarrillos que he fumado desde la última vez que vi sonreír a Rin, formando pequeñas manchas pastosas.

Me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas y los cristales de las botellas de Sake ya vacías en la alfombra que un día fue color hueso. Esta vez sí dolió, dolió el darme cuenta que las cosas pudieron ser mejores mientras duró. Dolió el grito que atravesó mi garganta. Lastimando mis cuerdas vocales con la irritación y obstruyendo los canales del sistema respiratorio a través de un método que está supuesto a eliminar la sensación de sofocación: el grito.

Esto es culpa de los Onigumo.

 _Tras varios turnos y el mismo juego, tomé un largo suspiro y empecé a contar contra el viejo árbol que se encuentra en el parque. Hay menos gente que cuando traje a Rin para que juegue con Popó aquella vez._

 _—_ _Cinco, seis, siete... —Digo, trato que sea en voz alta para que me escuche donde quiera que se haya escondido— ...ocho, nueve y... ¡Diez!_

 _Giré sobre mis pies y seguí con el discurso:_ _¡Lista o no, ahí voy!_

 _Para ser sinceros, no fue difícil en lo absoluto. Popó empezó a ladrar de manera juguetona frente a mí, moviendo la pequeña cola, desparramando vivacidad y regocijo. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su pelaje marrón, definiéndose y provocando que el cachorro se mueva inquieto mientras caen._

 _El pequeño me guió hasta un tronco con botas azules y me reí. Me agaché sigilosamente, le hice señas a Popó para que no ladrara, pero fue inútil. El ladrido se convirtió en un himno ameno de su parte que advirtió al otro dueño de mi presencia. Rin se introdujo más en el tronco chueco, hasta que salió disparado por el otro lado del mismo para cantar victoria._

 _Seguí su ritmo lo más rápido que pude y es verdad aquello de que los años no perdonan. Llegué a sentirme carente de aire en fracción de movimientos y con un dolor en las piernas igual al de mil agujas calientes, sin embargo seguí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Alzando la mano logré alcancé a tomar su bufanda roja, cayendo ambos al suelo._

 _—_ _Eso es trampa, señor Sesshomaru —_ dijo con el ceño fruncido y cubierto de nieve.

 _—_ _No, no lo es. —Rectifiqué con una sonrisa, él también lo hizo._

Tomé otra botella de las que se encuentran junto a la mesa de centro en caoba y luego empuje el mueble contra el suelo. Pero a esta tampoco le sucedió algo en especial, una pila de ropa había amortiguado el descenso. Chasqueé la lengua con rabia.

¿Cómo se convirtió esto en tormenta aislada? Sin el sol, el aire caliente con el tiempo pierde su calor y, en el punto más alto, las gotitas de agua se congelan en la nube. Se condesa en nubes espesas y sucede lo eminente. Dos meses bajo la misma lluvia han trascurrido.

— Un verdadero hombre no culpa las circunstancias y llora ante ellas —dijeron las paredes—, toma responsabilidad de tus acciones.

Eso ya lo sé, joder.

Hace calor o quizás es sólo el alcohol mezclado haciendo de su parte. Gotas de sudor se deslizan por mi espalda hasta morir en el bordillo del bóxer.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer hacia adelante. Hubo un ruido seco y miré el material deseando que la alfombra no fuese tan suave como para evitar la caída. Los días fueron diferentes y fui tan ciego que no lo noté. Ciño los puños y la golpeo con fuerza.

Y no me sorprende que me rodeé la tristeza, el miedo, mis errores si estoy condenado a recordar. Me sorprende que aún existan personas que confíen en mí. Quizás algún día la extensa lluvia pase y con ella se disipen los pecados, dando paso al verdadero perdón.

 _—_ _¿Dónde vamos ahora? —_ Preguntó curiosa, moviendo los pies mientras le cargo en mi espalda.

 _El sol comienza a ocultarse y la cuenta regresiva también inicia. Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza, pero casi no lo siento con el entumecimiento por tanto tiempo al aire libre. Rin empieza a cabecear en mi espalda, cansada, fatigada del largo día de juegos._

— A dónde quieras ir, cumpliré todo lo que desees. — _Hablaba para matar el rato, tener un ambiente más cálido_ —. Siempre recuerda: Los sueños son anhelos intensos, por ello es que aparecen incluso cuando duermes.

 _Se limitó a apretar el área de mi omoplato derecho y dejó descansar su cabeza contra mi hombro_. _Camino con parsimonia hasta una tienda de artículos antiguos. Lo callejones son tan silenciosos que dan a imaginar que los residentes han iniciado a refugiarse en sus hogares, sólo el sonido de la campanilla al cruzar la puerta provoca que su cabeza se eleve con interés y mire a su alrededor._

 _Hay un mostrador en tonos marrones de madera vieja y un señor leyendo un libro, no tan grueso, apoyando la cabeza contra el. Este se limita a sonreír mientras nos señala los artilugios y demás, todo está colocado en los gruesos estantes pintados de blanco. Bajé a Rin para que pudiera explorar con libertad y no tuve que esperar para ello._

 _La voz del señor es audible en todo rincón del local, recita con su voz clara y gruesa cada una de las líneas que el autor ha plasmado en su libro. Es ameno. Por su entonación en cada estrofa del ejemplar, puedo deducir que esta es su manera de leer. Entre los tantos métodos para dominar la elocuencia, está la lectura en voz alta, es más eficaz si se realiza con frecuencia._

❝Porque La Meca es lo que me mantiene vivo.❞ _recitó._ ❝Es lo que me hace aguantar todos estos días iguales, jarrones silenciosos en los estantes, la comida y la cena en aquel restaurante horrible. Tengo miedo de realizar mi sueño y después no tener más motivos para continuar vivo.❞

 _Miré con dirección al hombre, quien suspiró mientras veía sus propios jarrones al final de la tienda. Luego, miró la vieja fotografía sobre su mostrador y tomó del tazón unos trozos de piña con forma cuadrada._

 _Rin tiró de la manga de mi abrigo, acompañándose de una mirada cansada y otro avión de juguete en las manos. Lo tomé y lo observé. El parecido con el que le compré en China es mínimo, pero sí, he admitir que han sido meticulosos al momento de elaborarlo._

El silencio se rompe con mis hipidos, desgarrando la ilusión en el momento adecuado. Es un viaje al cual estábamos obligados por la voluntad del universo, ambos para curar y empezar de cero con una nueva línea de meta. Será un largo recorrido el que nos esperará de ahora en adelante, pero yo sigo retrocediendo. Debí partir, al igual que ella, en ese mismo momento de conmoción, cuando podía echar la culpa a un simple paso de estupidez.

 _La segunda ocasión en halar de la prenda fue cuando llegamos a los alrededores del hospital. Su agarre se convirtió en una manifestación brusca de inseguridad, entrelazó su brazo al mío y apoyó su frente contra el mismo._

 _—_ Quiero helado — _susurró_ —, ¿podemos ir por helado?

 _Alcé la vista y en el perímetro logre divisar unos vehículos externos a los del hospital y una pequeña reunión de personas, algunos con algunas maletas que supongo pertenecen a Rin y las guardan en el vehículo más amplio. Capté en ese momento que Rin era consciente de que debía marcharse en esos momentos, que no habrá un_ ❝Pronto❞ _inmediato._

 _O si acaso algún_ ❝Pronto❞.

— Lo siento — _murmuré con una media sonrisa. Sus ojos se aguaron, empezamos caminar lento_ —. Cuando vaya a verte al nuevo hospital, llevaré mucho helado... ¿Te parece?

 _Negó suave. Sus pasos eran en extremo lentos y pesados._

— No quiero decir adiós... — _La nieve cae cubriendo el suelo, sus lágrimas se deslizan ahogando las palabras dolorosas_ — ...nunca lo he hecho, Señor Sesshomaru.

— Ni tienes que hacerlo — _Mentí, en parte, para consolarla_ — Este es sólo un hasta luego, preciosa.

 _Sus ojos irradian esperanza mezclada con miedo y languidez. No sabía que alguien pudiese reflejar esa clase de combinación. Di la espalda al hospital y lo tomé del mentón con una sonrisa, era débil y se desvaneció al ver que aún seguía surgiendo la pequeña fuente en sus cuencas._

—Quédate a mi lado — _repite, como la vez anterior, zarandeando mis brazos—._ No quiero ir a algún otro lugar, mi deseo es estar aquí.

 _Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza y hacen flaquear mi coraje, logrando que se quiebre el pilar donde me había resguardado hasta ahora. Presioné sus hombros, en especial con los pulgares, tanto para calmarla, como para calmarme también._

— Para cumplir un sueño hay que hacer sacrificios, Rin — _comenté. Deslicé mis palmas hasta llegar a sus manos y sostenerlas con un poco de fuerza_ —. Mi sueño es ayudarnos a estar bien y, si este se cumple, estoy completamente seguro de que podré cumplir el tuyo.

 _Besé su coronilla, los largos mechones que cubre su frente, el puente de su nariz y el final de la misma, terminando el recorrido con un suave beso en los labios como pacto acordado. Le recordé la promesa de que iría por ella y suspiró tranquilo._

Me puse de pie y tomé otra botella, destapándola en un movimiento de muñeca. Tomo su contenido de un trago, el escozor no tarda en aparecer y me hace gruñir. Tomé el mechero y empecé a jugar con el. La cabeza me da vueltas y todo luce confuso, como un mal viaje. Arde, mi interior se siente arder.

En definitiva no debí mezclar alucinógenos con alcohol.

Fracasé ante mi propósito como médico, fallé como amante, perdí mi trabajo también. La ofrenda para emendar mis errores es alta, pero la verdad es que el sacrificio proyecta más un infierno para Rin. Incluso cuando la no-despedida se supone sería grata, me limité a observar como se marchaba en silencio.

Fue cuando ya no pude escuchar el ruido del auto que me permití llorar. Incluso las margaritas conservan su esplendor durante el crudo invierno, lamentablemente... yo nunca aprendí jardinería.


	28. Un réquiem como preludio

↪ **ATENCIÓN** ↩

 _SE REQUIERE LECTURA CON ATENCIÓN, CUIDADO A LOS DETALLES, ESMERO PARA LEER ENTRE LINEAS, ENTRE OTROS FACTORES DE ATENCIÓN QUE SERÁN NECESARIOS PARA ENTENDER EL CAPÍTULO Y ATAR CABOS._

No estaba haciéndolo con intenciones groseras, sólo quería que no se saltaran la advertencia.

* * *

 ** _Réquiem:_** _en latín, significa «descanso». Es un ruego por las almas de los muertos, reproducido justo antes del entierro o en las ceremonias de conmemoración o recuerdo._

 ** _Preludio:_** _Cosa o acción que precede a otra y que le sirve de entrada, anticipación, anuncio o comienzo a otra._

* * *

 _Sé que podrás amarme,_  
 _cuando no quede alguien a quien culpar._  
 _Así que no encares a la oscuridad,_  
 _todavía podemos encontrar un camino._

 _Porque nada es para siempre,_  
 _incluso la fría lluvia de noviembre._

 _—_ _Guns n' Roses, November Rain._

* * *

 _Escucha levemente los campanillazos colarse por sus oídos, profanando su silencio, irrumpiendo por un instante las ideas en su cabeza. Un mantra lúcido se revela, como una premonición. Es entonces, en ese justo momento, que nota de que se trata: el tan añorado momento, el que quizás sea hoy el día tan esperado. La fría lluvia de noviembre, que también inicia, parece no afectar a la orquesta en su tarea._

 _La batuta baila a manos de un director omitido por su cerebro, gestos significativos y agraciados que son ignorados a simple vista. Se limita a escuchar, a sentir, a temblar. En ese tenor, la trompeta le da entrada triunfal a las nauseas que siente, al pequeño escalofrío que recorre cada célula de su cuerpo y las pesadas ganas que tiene de dormir, de simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejarse descansar como su cuerpo lo exige._

 _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Exactamente tenía esto que suceder hoy?_

 _Los instrumentos se combinan en una coordinación angelical, o quizás demoníaca, mientras ve una figura aproximarse a lo lejos. Sabe que forzar la vista no es una conveniente idea para su deplorable condición, sin embargo, no puede evitarlo. Sus palabras no habían sido una mentira. Él las recuerda, porque no hay día en que no atraviesen su mente y se alberguen allí, reescribiéndose una y otra vez en su memoria celosamente con el fin de nunca ser olvidadas, siendo reales, no influenciadas o distorsionadas por la angustia del recuerdo. Las repite con lentitud, como si su lengua no necesitase ordenes para exponerlas con la fluidez con la cual lo hace:_

 ** _"Yo iré por ti, te cuidaré. Seremos felices juntos"_**

 ** _"Te prometo que todo saldrá bien"_**

 _A veces, muy de vez en cuando, llegaba a cuestionarse cuándo las promesas dejaron de ser pactos indelebles, únicos y dignos de fe. Cuándo el descaro empezó a utilizarse con los inocentes también, como si su candidez no mereciese ser respetada. Él era parte de ese ejemplo tan cruel y ruin._

 _Nadie merece ser sometido a la tortuosa espera. Si a nadie le gusta esperar, entonces debe ser recíproco y que tampoco debería gustarle ser esperado. O al menos es lo quieren pensar todos lo que poseen leve grado de coherencia al razonar._

 _¿Hasta cuándo estaría allí esperando?_  
 _¿Hasta cuando sus cansados ojos seguirán con ese brillo de esperanza?_  
 _¿Por qué no ha llegado antes, cuando le necesitó hasta el cansancio?_

 _Las manos huesudas y levemente motadas se reposaron sobre el alféizar, es otra madrugada en qué mira fijamente hacia la imponente entrada del recinto. Las amarillentas luces de las farolas hacen que su cuerpo luzca más enfermo de lo que realmente está, si es que ello es posible, resaltando otros colores antinaturales. Sus venas resaltan sobre los nudillos, al igual que sus clavículas en el pecho u costillas más al sur y costados._

 _Recuerda los instrumentos apretando su cuerpo hasta dejar algunas marcas mientras tratan de contenerlo y su garganta desgarrada por el desesperado intento de que le creyeran. No está demente, como alegan, sólo un poco necesitado de compresión._

 _Es sólo un poco de desesperación ante su indiferencia._

 _Pero, al final de cuentas, no todo es su culpa. Ellos no creen en su capacidad mental sólo porque hay parámetros que rigen que es lo adecuado, lo correcto, lo debido en el comportamiento humano en su correspondiente etapa, cosa que no cumple del todo._

 _Imprudente, psicópata, anormal; así es como le han llegado a llamar en las calles mientras corría alejándose por primera vez de la institución. Los niños son crueles, sus padres ya le han enseñado a juzgar y vaya que lo hacen bien. Las risas de los lugareños le atormentaron toda la noche en el oscuro y húmedo callejón cuando trataba de dormir. Luego, cuándo el sol empezaba a emanar su característicos mantos de iluminación, decidió volver por cuenta propia._

 _¿Y si llegaba y no le encontraba?_

 _Los días en espera eran sólo una especie de preludio, un llamado de alerta para lo que se aproximaba. O, quizás, un recordatorio de lo que siempre ha estado sucediendo. El transcurso de estos últimos cinco años han tratado de eso desde el principio, de descubrir e identificar quien era la persona en el cristal, pero, en lo personal, era como había dicho Talleyrand:_

 _El inicio del fin._

 _Nunca le gustó el área común. Tampoco era de su agrado ver a otros "amigos" o "compañeros", como suelen llamarles las personas vestidas de blanco, dando vueltas de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Y es que a pesar de la amplitud del salón, de que siempre está limpio y los muebles son cómodos, no existe calefacción capaz de sacarle el frío que lleva grabado en los huesos o compañía que sea de su agrado aunque sea por unos instantes. La soledad le había empezado a agradar desde hacía bastante tiempo._

 _Sintió mareos, otra vez, como los últimos meses cuando no estaba en cama. Todo da vueltas y su cuerpo se balancea de manera involuntaria, logrando que se aferre con más fuerza y que sus pálidas y amarillentas uñas se doblen un poco contra la superficie._

 _¿Quién diría que reconocer tu propio rostro causaría esa especie de estragos?_

 _Su situación no se trata de que vive en una sociedad donde prima el físico, donde se valora a la persona por lo que aparenta ser, no. Es el prisma, su perspectiva, su turno de mirar el mundo tal cual por primera vez en años, no a mitades inciertas a través de relatos desvariados de los actores secundarios._

 _No recordaba su propio rostro hasta el momento y se ha topado con que su cuerpo estaba acabado, huesudo, mal cuidado. Qué triste es no tener aquel preciado lugar llamado hogar al cual volver, o peor aún: destruirlo por tu cuenta para no tener motivos de regresar._

 _Su rol como el protagónico, entre los tantos personajes a través de su propia trayectoria, le condujo a ser encerrado en la tercera área en la Ventana de Johari. Así es como dio permiso involuntario a ser una pieza versátil y de varias facetas, un simple personaje de apoyo con actividades bases._

 _Desgraciadamente, es su turno de brillar en esta obra de mala muerte. Debe lograr de que la trágica historia termine, lo había escuchado en tantas ocasiones a voz de los estudiados que merodean e insisten en que debe estar acostado._

 _Algo cambiaba en su interior, pero no quería admitirlo. Tampoco hay que ser un genio para saberlo. El deterioro físico es lento, notable y con poca voluntad, u oportunidad en muchas ocasiones, es inevitable._

 _Pero su cuerpo posee reservas, las necesarias para llevar el acto a plena función._

 _Una persona puede ir malcomiendo meses enteros, hasta desarrollar algún tipo de anemia. Si el proceso, luego de ocho meses, continúa, se entra en un estado de emergencia. Justo como a él le había sucedido. Y es que estar rodeado con esos instrumentos para estabilizarlo, no son ni lo más cercano al equilibrio y mejora que le habían prometido._

 _Con ello surgió la descalcificación en los huesos, cefaleas, mareos, e incluso su visión borrosa. Consecuente a ello y su negativa ante los alimentos, su progreso fue más extenso, diez meses en adelante y empezaron a agravar sus problemas a nivel neurocognitivo... un incremento en su déficit de atención, el insomnio y retraso en los reflejos..._

 _Más problemas, ¡Bingo!_

 _El cerebro requiere más del 45% de gasto metabólico y 60% del gasto cardíaco. Y si el cuerpo no cumple con esos requisitos, el cerebro se va debilitando. La alimentación es la gasolina del cerebro, metafóricamente hablando._

 _El tiempo sigue corriendo, pero él no está cooperando a su favor. Nunca ha sido su intención, realmente. Él no deseó que los doctores le hayan salvado de aquel accidente automovilístico. Al contrario, al abrir los ojos y descubrir que estaba vivo: reconoció que era lo peor que podría estarle pasando._

 _—_ _Los sedantes no me ayudaron, doc. —Recriminó en un suspiro a su propio reflejo, burlándose de sí al lucir una bata de pijama color blanco. Otra vez estuvo "fingiendo" ser un doctor._

 _El uso de estos 'facilitadores' para tranquilizar y forzar el descanso, pueden ser contraproducente. Para el hombre en general, el marcapasos cronobiológico tiene un período ligeramente superior a las veinticuatro horas, por lo que debe adaptarse a diario al horario de veinticuatro horas de ciclo día-noche. Iniciar un ciclo circadiano, para evitar o controlar más la perdida del sueño, implica consumir mucha energía basal que alguien con su desnutrición no posee._

 _La soga al otro lado de la ventana se mueve con dulzura gracias al viento mañanero y a que una mano pequeña ayuda en la tarea. Ese aroma tan, pero tan peculiar que parece impregnar el aire cuando llueve le hace pensar que quizás, después de todo, no está tan la idea de volver a su cama para escuchar mejor la lluvia chocar contra el cristal._

 _Ayer había sido un día soleado, despejado, cálido, incluso le hizo pensar que no está próximo el invierno; sino una agradable tarde de primavera con mariposas revoloteando para lucir sus llamativos colores, quizás escondidas tras algún arbusto lejos de su vista. Pero hoy cambió, hay un manto opaco en una escala de grises, tan oscuro que podría confundir la entrada de la mañana, con la de la noche._

 _Al igual que en Japón, el hospital posee una amplia entrada con un basto pasto verde que da esa aura de seguridad y tranquilidad. La mezcla de tierra, humedad y la esencia de la naturaleza al fin se impregna en sus fosas nasales. Por primera vez en años se vio en serenidad y deseó ser el camino de lodo que se estaba formando en el pastizal, acariciando la sequedad de sus labios con la lengua con suavidad y lentitud hasta humedecerlos._

 _¡Dios, que sed le ha entrado! Debería llamar una enfermera para que le dé algo de agua, hasta con un trozo de hielo se conformaría en ese instante._

 _Quiso seguir oliendo la lluvia para apaciguar su naciente deseo, mas no podía, cada vez era más difícil el funcionamiento de sus pulmones. Se siente con el pecho reprimido y movimientos débiles. Anhela una silla para así también descansar sus atormentados pies. Tose mientras se apoya en la pared y corre el cristal de la ventana para sentir la lluvia refrescar su rostro, para que la brisa le acaricie el rostro y llene sus pulmones con aire natural._

 _La figura ya no está tan lejos, está atravesando el portón oscuro, cruzando con rapidez el camino inundado, cubriéndose la cabeza con un su portafolios marrón de cuero auténtico y sintiendo como sus mocasines café se llenan de agua mientras avanza soltando ligeras maldiciones a la nada._

 _Su corazón sintió un ferviente regocijo al mirar que se detuvo por la sensación de ser observado, girando la cabeza hacia donde le vigilaban con añoranza. El maletín cae junto al brazo que le sostiene con firmeza, quedando al mismo nivel que las rodillas, balanceándose con lentitud._

 _Sonriendo desde su lugar, se aclara la voz y evita que se escuche gangosa o cortada, quería echarle en cara que por primera vez ha llegado tarde, pero quizás no lo suficiente, pues allí están, frente a frente una vez más._

 _—_ _¡Hey, Doctor! —Logró formular con el nivel más alto que pudo, volviendo a toser con sequedad tras ello y dejando su garganta algo incómoda con la sensación afilada. Retomó su corto diálogo con una sonrisa:— ¡Le estábamos esperando!_

 _Otra leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios y, a pesar de estar en el sexto piso, no pasa de alto por el hombre que está vestido de blanco mojándose bajo las gotas de lluvia y ensuciando su uniforme mal colocado por las prisas de su mal tiempo._

 _Ambos, como si de ilusiones se tratasen, desaparecieron frente a la vista del otro mientras los campanazos retumbaban por todo el silencioso recinto. Esta vez no era el réquiem que se reproducía en su mente, era la campana que había estado sosteniendo desde que identificó el significado de su visita._

 _Aunque se lo había dicho en aquellos días pasados: Él no quería decir adiós._

* * *

 _*_ **Que triste es no tener aquel preciado lugar llamado hogar al cual volver, o peor aún: destruirlo por tu cuenta para no tener motivos de regresar.** Hace referencia a que se destruía a sí mismo, por aquello de que nuestro primer hogar es el cuerpo.

* **La tercera área de la Ventana de Johari:** ❝ _Toda persona tiene esa área oculta que no le interesa que los demás descubran, pero cuando ésta se excede de lo normal, comienza a comportarse como una persona desconfiada, huraña y, más que nada, huidiza de todo aquello a lo que se refiere a relaciones_ _._

 ** _•_** ** _Fuente:_** _El individuo mismo: La Ventana de Johari. Página 90, Hacia una Comprensión de las Relaciones Humanas, sexta edición, por Lucía Ovalle._

Me disculpo nuevamente con ustedes por mi inactividad. He vuelto, esta vez con el que yo considero el capítulo que más me ha tocado. Espero que comprendan lo que este capítulo les quiso decir, sino, lo entenderán en el capítulo siguiente.

Es su oportunidad para decir TODAS las preguntas latentes (estuve releyendo sus comentarios y noté que ya no habían tantas dudas). No actualicé antes porque me dio vergüenza releer todo y ver el cambio que he dado... ¡Deeeos! Siento que hayan tenido que leer esa atrocidad de primeros capítulos, incluso pensé en editarlos, pero a falta de tiempo... mejor seguir avanzando.

Creo que me extendí demasiado con las notas, nos leeremos pronto.

Esta vez, es una promesa. La historia casi cumplirá un año en una de mis fechas favoritas (25 de diciembre), y me gustaría cerrar con broche de oro. ¡Gracias por leer! -si llegaste hasta aquí, te mereces un premio, en serio.


	29. Extenuado

Los datos e información (como números telefónicos, direcciones, identificaciones) son reales, sin embargo, no están relacionados con los hechos/nombres mencionados.

…..

 **(Extra)**

* * *

 _Tú no mereces ver las margaritas marchitarse._  
 _-Anterograde Tomorrow._

* * *

 **PLANILLA DE SOLICITUD DE ACTA DE DEFUNCIÓN**

 _**Llene tantas preguntas de este formulario como le sea posible, SEA EXPLICITO**_

 **I. INFORMACIÓN GENERAL DEL FALLECIDO**

• **Nombre completo** : Sesshomaru Taisho/Taisho Sessomaru

• **Fecha y lugar de nacimiento** : 04/Abril/1986, Kofu, Prefectura de Yamanashi, Japón.

• **Evidencia de Ciudadanía Estadounidense** : Certificado de naturalización No. SC86004419

• **Dirección en los Estados Unidos** : Sunshine Asylum, H Psychiatric Hospital, 55 Fruit Street, Boston, MA 02114.

• **Dirección en Japón** : 2153 Tokojimachi, Kofu, Yamanashi Prefecture 400-0808, Japón

 **II. INSCRIPCIÓN DE DEFUNCIÓN**

 **a) Espacio**

• **Fecha de la muerte** : Día: _15_, Mes: Noviembre, Año: _201x_

• **Hora exacta en que ocurrió:** **04** (horas): **38** (mins) **a.m.** / p.m.

• **Lugar de la muerte** : Sunshine Asylum,H Psychiatric Hospital, 55 Fruit Street, Boston, MA 02114

 **b) Circunstancias**

• **Causa de fallecimiento** : Síndrome de disfunción multiorgánica

• **Forma del fallecimiento:**

_x_NATURAL _ _ _ _ _ ACCIDENTE _HOMICIDIO _SUICIDIO _INDETERMINADA

 **c) Peso legal**

• **Autoridad que certifica la defunción** :Dra. Kagura Onigumo, Médico Forence

• **Colegiado número** :07082339402

 **d) Aviso**

• **Nombre completo de la persona que notifica el fallecimiento a las autoridades dónde ocurrió el hecho** : Keneth Porter

• **Documentos de identidad** : ID de enfermero no. 06122005

• **Profesión u Ocupación** : Enfermero Psiquiátrica

• **Relación con el fallecido** : Enfermero - Paciente

 **III. DISPOSICIÓN DE LOS RESTOS MORTALES:**

_x_ Funeral en Japón.

_x_ Envío para Funeral en el extranjero.

• **Especifique Nombre de la Funeraria donde será enviado:**

_400-0807 Yamanashi Prefecture, Kofu, Tokoji, 2 Chome−25−1.

• **La ley local que rige la exhumación de cadáveres** : Ley Núm. 258 del año 2012

• **Persona encargada del pago de los gastos funerales:** Kana Onigumo, Representante lega

l

 **IV. OBSERVACIONES**

• **La persona fallecida:**

1) _ Estaba de viaje temporal en los Estados Unidos

2) _x_ Residía en los Estados Unidos

• **Dirección del lugar de estadía** : Sunshine Asylum, H Psychiatric Hospital, 55 Fruit Street, Boston, MA 02114.

• **Nombre completo y relación de la persona que está en posesión del pasaporte americano del fallecido:** _Naraku Morikawa, Médico Familiar de la Familia Taisho

 **Nombre de la persona que llenó este formulario y relación con el fallecido** :  
_Dra. Rin Noto, Médico Psiquiatra apoderada del caso_


	30. ¡Hey, Doctor! Final

_Nota 1.: Un réquiem, para quien no entendió la combinación de ambas partes, es la canción que que utilizan en los funerales para despedir los cuerpos. Decir que las campanadas fueron un réquiem como preludio significa: Las campanadas anunciaron que alguien moriría o que, en efecto, alguien estaba muriendo._

 _Nota 2.: Este es el último de ¡Hey, Doctor!_

* * *

— _Entonces, si te dijeran que morirás mañana, ¿tendrías miedo?_

...

Sus pasos sobre el césped son pesados, uniformes y confiados, mientras que se adentra al camposanto y los colores del atardecer se adhieren a su piel. Pulcros zapatos negros machacan las delgadas hebras verdes, las aprisiona contra la superficie fangosa hasta deformarlas y ensuciarlos con la mezcla viscosa. Ha estado lloviendo con pereza desde entonces, haciéndolo parecer como si sólo fuera parte en la decoración del escenario fúnebre o como si sólo quisiera limpiar los restos de esa interrumpida historia.

Su cabeza late con insistencia y su párpado del ojo derecho tiembla en un descoordinado tic nervioso. Han sido diecinueve horas de viaje en los que intentó descansar lo más posible, no se quedaría en Japón. _No, señor, ni siquiera para ir de vacaciones_. Allí nada le ata. Terminaría sus asuntos pendientes y volvería a Estados Unidos.

Consciente de que la lápida es pequeña, Rin se agacha con cuidado de no ensuciar su traje al retirar las pequeñas ramas y hojas cafés adheridas al epitafio. Colocó aquel bello enmarcado para decorarlo una vez terminó con la limpieza del brillante granito negro. Era gracioso, pareciese que el mundo quisiera eliminar ese nombre del registro en el flujo del tiempo, como si nunca hubiese existido, o jamás mejor dicho: como si no fuese merecedor de su _relativamente corta_ existencia _._

Pero para Rin no fue así. Su existencia fue apreciada en varios sentidos, aunque carezca de lógica detallarlos uno a uno, simplemente podía reducir a que todo cambió cuando él llegó a su vida, dándole luz y mostrándole cosas de las cuales no se había percatado antes.

Sesshomaru fue su paciente más extraño, eso nadie lo pudo contrarrestar, pero esa era su naturaleza de ser y cambiarla para el bien social, _y personal_ , fue todo un reto. Uno bastante difícil de sobrellevar. Le costó años, insomnio, horas de exhaustiva dedicación y mucha paciencia para enfrentarse a cada nuevo día a su lado, pero lo hizo: Finalmente lo curó.

Ambos sabían que la vida está llena de toda clase de misterios por descubrir. Como una carretera con un montón de intersecciones y una gran aventura albergada en cada uno de esos caminos, unas dulces y emocionantes, otras amargas y difíciles. Depende de que camino escoges y tu actitud al afrontarlo, también se trata de quien está allí para apoyarte en la trayectoria, guiándote o quizás haciendo el camino más ameno.

Hubo días en que ambos caminaron con lentitud observando los detalles y disfrutándolos al mismo tiempo, otros donde parecía competir con los segundos al correr en contra, a veces con sedantes, otros en compañía del montón de personal necesario para practicarle Terapia Electro-Convulsiva, _TEC_.

Días buenos, llenos de luces coloridas y vientos cálidos, aquellos dónde su corazón latía con alegría ante notables avances y en los que a su paciente le gustaba estar entre sus brazos como si se perteneciesen el uno al otro —por mal que esto estuviera para su relación médico-paciente—, días en que las mariposas revoloteaban sobre las margaritas. Otrora se encontraban los malos y tormentosos, los que predominaban las nubes grises y la empatía le pedía a gritos que le ayudara a olvidar la tormenta en su interior, días en que las gotas de lluvia intentaban llenar ciertos espacios vacíos en la vida de ambos, aquellos en los que querían que Chrono les hiciera olvidar.

Lo cierto es que para Rin, Sesshomaru era más que su primer paciente, era su primer amigo real y eso, sobre cualquier enfermedad, discapacidad, dificultad, lo convertía en un ser de íntima confianza, plena esperanza y completamente sagrado.

Pero lo irreversible es que algún día, tú, yo, ellos, todo ser y objeto, todos sin excepción alguna, desapareceremos. Así como los buenos, como incluso los malos momentos terminan. Y aunque parezca un sin sentido o que nadie entienda por qué tuvo su extenuación cuando ya no era necesario, todo acaba a su tiempo, en el momento justo en que debe hacerlo.

Así funciona el ciclo de la vida, debe haber una causa para que surja un efecto y esto siempre sucede a su debido lapsus.

Rin lo sabía y ese día llegó finalmente acompañado de campanadas que funcionaron como preludio al réquiem que se utilizó hace una semana, mientras las cenizas descendían al fondo de la fría tierra.

Esa tarde nadie lloró.

Los presentes, con conciencias limpias de que hicieron todo por él, respiraban con verdadera tranquilidad. Unas disculpas ante una tumba no iban a enmendar los sucesos que dieron lugar hasta ese entonces, tampoco iba a expandirse una llamarada para quemar en su libro de vida toda aquella _mierda_ definida como existencia.

Seshomaru había sido urgencia, tormento, necesidad y violencia. Al conectarlo todo se podía sacar la siguiente conclusión: él fue el protagonista y antagonista al mismo tiempo, fue quien rechazó y aceptó para diferir el curso de la historia y cambiar los estándares. Era creador de un infierno silencioso y un luchador nato que se esmeraba en encontrar la salida de esa jaula dorada.

Para su último acto, él estuvo apoyado como podía en la ventana. Esperándole con el corazón oprimiendo un "Gracias" el cual anhelaba ser gritado a todos los vientos, pero contuvo las lágrimas para sonreír, mientras que un "Adiós" no dejaba de bailar en su garganta para ser expulsado con menos fuerzas que el agradecimiento.

Rin se ajustó el traje con sutileza para moldearlo a su figura y empezó a dar cortos pasos hacia atrás. Suspiró al mantener el talón derecho alzado mientras giraba sobre su eje, dando inicio así a su caminata hacia el sendero contrario. La brisa le invitó a seguirle y su intuición pedía que la rechazara, que no estaba bien.

Pero eso ella ya lo sabía.

Frente a ella, al otro lado de la acera, se encuentra una vieja y olvidada calle de una sola vía. La brisa le insiste en que camine, que su misión no termina con el simple despedida del funeral a lo que un día fue aquel hombre. Rin aprieta los puños dentro del caro pantalón para vestir la ocasión.

La visión de un árbol cayendo, la destrucción de tres vidas, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Sin embargo, ella sonríe.

— Nunca más —se limita a murmurar mientras continúa con la frente en alto.

Definitivamente no quedaba ninguna atadura en Japón.

* * *

 **Historial Psiquiátrico**

 **Paciente no**.: 008419961

 **Nombre** : Sesshomaru Taisho

 **Edad** : 35 años

 **Historia** :

El paciente fue encontrado cerca del H Psychiatric Hospital, unidad en Japón, dieciocho años atrás. Una voz, la cual al día de hoy aún se desconoce, habló con notable angustia, desesperación e inestabilidad continua, y se encargó de notificar el accidente en el cual se vieron tres jóvenes involucrados.

Dos fallecidos, un herido con un nivel de gravedad crítico: Jaken Daigo, de veintidós años; Inuyasha Kazami, de veintitrés; y Sesshomaru Taisho, único sobreviviente, de diecisiete años.

Sesshomaru se presentó en cuadro crítico desde que los especialistas lo encontraron sobre el gran charco de sangre que desprendía el automóvil. Al notar que el árbol había caído sobre el lado derecho en su totalidad, descartaron la posibilidad de algún sobreviviente y se dedicaron a intentar rescatar al joven Taisho.

 _Traumatismo cerebral, fémur derecho quebrado, su rodilla y el brazo derecho dislocados._ El impacto generado en el accidente provocó la muerte de miles de neuronas, quedando como resultado un estupor y con ello: parálisis temporal.

Esperanzas de reanudar sus actividades con normalidad: Casi nulas.

El equipo médico de Boston se trasladó hasta Japón a pedido de Kagura Onigumo, médico interno en esos momentos, quien logró reconocerlo y a su vez convencer a su hermano mayor de convertirse en el representante legal del joven Taisho.

Tras exhaustivas terapias y servicios personalizados a sus necesidades, el paciente logró su recuperación física parcial. Con la recuperación de sus funciones de relación descubrimos unos acontecimientos que habíamos pasado por alto: El daño causado en su psiquis.

Debido a un mal diagnóstico en su juventud, logramos asumir que la incapacidad para definir su actitud y sus volubles reacciones eran debidas a un caso de Infantilismo mezclado con un Trastorno de Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad. Sus fármacos debieron ser cambiados con una frecuencia alertante, los efectos secundarios resultaban más dañinos que efectivos, por lo que se descartó cualquier medicamento y se inclinó por las psicoterapias grupales, por lo general.

* * *

.

Rin suspiró con pesadez y soltó el bolígrafo de tintero fino por primera vez desde que abordó el avión. Intentó hacer memoria en cronología correcta de los hechos.

El naranjo del cielo mezclándose con los diversos tonos de rojo le inspiraban a continuar sobre el lienzo pigmentado con aquellos tonos suaves. Así hizo, continuó con los delicados trazos, tratando de hacerlos lo más profesional y legibles posible.

* * *

…

Sin embargo, una noche se encontró al paciente hablando consigo mismo, cambiando el tono de la voz paulatinamente, agregando palabras que bien se podían diferenciar dependiendo del tono en que empleaba: un niño y un adulto. Las enfermeras, pese a estar acostumbradas a toda clase de situaciones, se mostraban angustiadas y un poco asustadas. Era normal temer a lo desconocido, y aquello no era ni de cerca a como estaban acostumbrados en el recinto.

Curiosamente, no fueron las únicas veces en que estos tuvieron lugar. Por lo que conllevó a mayor cautela y observación a sus terapias, desmintiendo a su Infantilismo y TDAH para dar espacio a algo más grande: Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, _TID._

Por lo que sabemos: La cuarta edición del _Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales_ (DSM-IV) define el TID como « **la presencia de dos o más identidades –raras veces más de diez- que toman el control de la conducta de una persona de forma recurrente, teniendo cada una de ellas recuerdos, relaciones y actitudes propios** ».

Por ello no nos sorprendió en descubrir en el paciente Sesshomaru Taisho un total de siete personalidades reconocidas, aunque cuatro de ellas tuvieron casi una nula aparición.

Estas son:

1\. Kagura Onigumo, edad de la personalidad es desconocida, novia de "Sessh", no presenta alguna alteración psicológica.

2\. Rin Noto, 10 años, Depresión Infantil.

3\. Kagewaki Hitomi, 9 años, Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

4\. Magatsuhi Kusao, 13 años, Conducta altamente agresiva.

5\. Jaken Daigo, edad de la personalidad es desconocida, íntimo amigo de "Sessho", no presenta alguna alteración psicológica.

6\. Hakudoshi Ai, 8 años, Depresión post-muerte.

7\. La predominante: Sesshomaru, llamado "Sessh" por "Kagura", 32 años por lo que le convierte en la personalidad más madura y, probablemente, sea quien alteró y subdividió los recuerdos de cada personalidad.

Estas personalidades se proyectaron como una protección contra sentimientos de dolor y terror que el paciente no fue capaz de manejar adecuadamente, lo cual es normal en los momentos iniciales del proceso de adaptación a la vivencia traumática.

Desconocemos la relación Nombre-Personalidad que ha brindado el paciente a las identidades. Lo que fue sorprendente es que pese a lo general, de que las distintas identidades no recuerden lo experimentado por el resto o que no sean conscientes de su existencia, Sesshomaru Taisho sí estaba al tanto de ellas. Siendo él mismo quien relatase la esencia de cada uno, la relación con el verdadero paciente.

" _Kagura Onigumo"_ representación de Inuyasha Kazami, novio de Sesshomaru Taisho. Este iba en el asiento del copiloto el día del accidente. Según " _Jaken Daigo"_ ambos iban discutiendo antes de la tragedia porque habían descubierto una infidelidad en la que incluía una vida en camino.

" _Jaken Daigo"_ personificación del mejor amigo de Sesshomaru Taisho, compañeros de habitación y colegas de carrera universitaria. Fue quien avisó sobre el otro auto que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos, mientras estos discutían. Intentó, en una medida desesperada, cambiar el rumbo del auto hacia la otra orilla. Sólo logrando que se estrellaran contra el árbol que terminaría por aplastarlos.

 _"Rin Noto"_ paciente de Sesshomaru; Según la Doctora Onigumo, esta figura como el pasado de Sesshomaru y su constante búsqueda por la aceptación, comprensión y cariño de las personas que le rodean a pesar del constante rechazo e aislamiento al que era enviado. Cuando esta personalidad se revelaba, fue sometido a Arteterapia, dónde la frecuencia en que dibujaba diferentes superficies con manos de diferentes tamaños y colores, la mayoría de veces era una cama, dando a entender la presencia de un abuso sexual. También flores, lugares, personas con rostros borrosos y un auto.

" _Kagewaki Hitomi"_ simboliza la cercanía del paciente Taisho con su madre y con ello el haber presenciado la muerte y violación de la misma. Dice haber mejorado tras conocer a " _Hakudoshi Ai_ ", quien más que un amigo, representa la secuela del hecho.

" _Magatsuhi Kusao_ "resultado de un padre violento que abusaba del alcohol y su esposa, el cual terminó asesinándola con una vieja navaja tras ella mudarse con su nueva pareja.

" _Hakudoshi Ai_ " secuela de los actos cometidos frente a " _Kagewaki Hitomi"_ , representa la etapa tras la violación por parte de su padre e intento de asesinato contra él, tras tener la intención de ayudar a su madre, dónde termina siendo él quien toma riendas en el asuntos y queda huérfano tras ello. Se aúna a él la época en que tuvo que vivir con sus parientes mientras que su padrastro le enviaba dinero desde las sombras. Así como también cuando comenzó a trabajar en la iglesia y recibir tratamientos gracias a que los Onigumo así lo habían permitido, acudiendo a su rescate en las dos situaciones que más lo necesitó. La primera, cuando estos hechos tuvieron lugar y la segunda cuando el pueblo de Kofu intentó extorsionarlo

" _Sesshomaru_ ", por su parte, fungió como el guardián de las anteriores y actuó como tal en todo momento: un adulto. Este se dedicó a seguir los ideales del paciente, enfocándose en leer todo libro que estuviese a su alcance, quizás previniendo lo que pudiese extinguirlo.

 **¿Por qué?** Notamos que él fue capaz de controlar y/o suprimir esos recuerdos. Asumiendo él la responsabilidad y culpa de los hechos; al hacerlo, integró las personalidades y las hizo desaparecer como identidades independientes para formar una con comportamiento coordinado.

Excepto a dos: Rin y el verdadero Sesshomaru Taisho, el cual luchaba constantemente con "Sesshomaru".

* * *

.

— ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? —susurra la azafata con gentileza, tocando con suavidad el hombro de Rin, esta, sorprendida de lo encismada que había estado en el reporte, tomó un par de bocanadas y le sonrió con gentileza.

— Sólo estoy un poco mareada, ¿podría darme un vaso con agua, por favor?

La azafata asintió, notando el papeleo revuelto. Unas páginas estaban en letra legible, en inglés para ser más específicos, mientras que las otras lucían más desordenadas y en un idioma que no dominaba del todo: Japones, en kanji.

La señorita volvió poco después con un vaso de agua y una pequeña cápsula. Rin intuye que es para ayudar a contrarrestar sus males, tomándola sin siquiera dudar. Cuando la joven rubia se retira, ella vuelve a sus escritos.

Reconocerlo era fácil, él es la personalidad principal, la primaria, la real, el verdadero Taisho.

Estas, por lo regular, tienden a ser sumisas, mientras que el resto son más dominantes y hostiles. Manifestaba amnesia en mayor medida y al ser conscientes de la existencia de las otras personalidades, ha sido suprimida por ellas. Por lo que notamos una vez, incluso se manifestó en forma de alucinación acompañado de un campo visual o auditivo, dándole órdenes para que cayera en cuenta del daño que se estaba infligiendo.

Desde entonces, "Sessh" y "Sesshomaru" se disputaban por ser quienes dominen por completo el cuerpo. Sesshomaru daba grandes pasos cuando lo lograba, aceptaba medicamentos y terapias más exigentes, notaba como Sessh maltrataba su cuerpo bajo el lema: Si no soy yo, entonces nadie. Dando a entender de que sí él no sería la única identidad existente, tampoco debía haber un cuerpo para que Sesshomaru controlase.

En cambio, cuando era Seshh, se sumía en una depresión inexplicable en las que salían a flote la infidelidad de Inuyasha, es decir, "Kagura"; también maldecía un supuesto "Traslado" de "Rin" y la pérdida de su empleo, lo que significaba una sola cosa: Sesshomaru sí estaba aceptando cada herida invisible de su cuerpo y aquellas profundas grietas de su pasado y que como resultado estaba todo allí, él no necesitaba esas identidades para protegerlo.

Hace una semana, el 15 de noviembre, dieciocho años más tarde, el caso ha sido cerrado debido a que Sesshomaru ha muerto.

.

* * *

Rin frunció el ceño, inconforme con lo que había escrito y lo subjetivo que resultó todo lo relativo al historial, lo tomó con cuidado.

Todo y cada uno de los documentos concerniente al caso.

Actas, historiales, cuadros clínicos, posibles diagnósticos y recetas que cargaba siempre consigo como referencia para el momento en que decidiese escribir el último historial antes de cerrar el caso de manera oficial.

Y el día llegó, pero no los necesitó. Todo estaba fresco en su memoria, ¿y cómo no estarlo si siempre ha permanecido en las sombras de esa historia?

Se encerró en el baño y selló el conducto del lavamanos mientras giraba la manilla, dejando que el agua tibia se acumulase hasta casi rebosar de no ser por el pequeño orifico diseñado para evitarlo.

La mujer de pelos castaños sumergió los papeles y con satisfacción los vio convertirse en traslucidos y doblarse de maneras amorfas. Sin cuidado y con todas las intenciones latentes tan rápidas como su corazón, los rompió.

Pequeños trozos flotan con rapidez en el lavamanos, el agua sigue corriendo y empapando los trozos del fondo aún más. Abre el grifo y permite que la carga, literalmente, se vaya por el drenaje. Continuó con los papeles más gruesos de la misma manera, sólo que en vez de dejarlos al lavamanos, los arrojaba al inodoro y así hasta que no hubo rastro alguno del dichoso historial. Como siempre debió ser.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió antes de salir como si no hubiese pasado algo relevante.

— Oiga, señorita —llamó a la azafata que le había brindado servicios hasta el momento, esta sonrió al captar que se refería a ella—, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— Por supuesto, señorita... — dejó al aire para que Rin continuara. "Noto" murmuró mientras examinaba al resto de los pasajeros que dormían plácidamente—... bien, señorita Noto, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Rin lo pensó bien, es una simple duda que le ha estado merodeando de aquí para allá, luego continuó: — _Si le dijeran que morirá mañana, ¿tendría miedo?_

Observó como las nubes parecían tragarse los últimos rayos del sol, desapareciendo los tonos más llamativos del anaranjado para transformarlo en suaves y fríos tonos de azul.

— Sabe, señorita Noto, el mundo es maravilloso y aún quedan muchas cosas, lugares y personas por conocer. —La joven hizo una pausa corta, sin dejar de sonreír—. Tendría mucho miedo e igual sentiría impotencia de tener los signos vitales contados y no poder descubrir.

Rin rememoró los últimos años: Los constantes cambios de clima, los cuales han sido agradables, los buenos libros que han sido publicados, aquellas dulces y significativas canciones que se escuchan en la radio. Suspiró aliviado y un poco consternado al mismo tiempo, finalmente comprendió la constante lucha de Sessh en el cuerpo de Taisho:

Porque entre todas las cosas que SesshomaruTaisho o Sesshomaru era, también era "Instinto". Aquella facultad, intuición, corazonada o como le quiera la gente llamar, estaba sobre cualquier otra norma que rija al mundo: Todos quieren vivir, aunque lleguen los momentos de decir lo contrario.

Rin comprendió que el mundo era maravilloso, bello, que está lleno de maravillas gracias a esos desperfectos que hacen apreciar los detalles más insignificantes. Así como lo fue la constante lucha de Taisho por su lugar en el mundo, uno que le dio la espalda, básicamente. Él sólo necesito de unos malos días para obtener una cruel vida, mas nunca dejó de tratar, como un soldado en plena guerra: Fuerte, decidido, valiente y sobre todo: Perseverante.

— Él también debió tener miedo... —dijo con voz queda, recordando al chico en la ventana.

— ¿Disculpe? —murmuró confundida, pestañeando repetidas veces.

—No, nada. —Le sonrió mientras volvía a su lugar y disponía de imitar al resto de los pasajeros—. Sólo pensaba en que yo también estaría asustada.

* * *

Un simple comentario a la corta edad puede ocasionar un gran impacto en un infante o un joven, cambiando por completo lo que hasta ese momento conocía como normal. No se necesita mucho para ello, la verdad. A veces son aquellas personas que nos rodean y quieren, quienes nos hacen daño sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en cómo nos afectan sus palabras y hechos. Marcas que pueden durar para siempre, incluso.

"Rin" las había creído, pero seguía adelante. Seguía tratando, no se iba a dejar vencer. También encontró una persona en quien apoyarse; que no le dejó hundir en ningún momento; que a pesar de sus errores, comprendió que era mejor cargar con ellos en lugar de sólo quejarse; una persona que aprecia su existencia y le quiere como tal.

Porque a quien le importas, no besará tus heridas. Buscará la manera de curarlas.

Porque a quien le importas, tratará de alimentar sus sueños a base de realidades.

Porque a quien le importas, no prometerá en vano.

Porque a Rin le importa su pequeño gigante, es que ha comprado un nuevo avión de juguete, como un recuerdo fugaz de la niñez que no pudo tener, pero en representación sobre que tan lejos puede llegar.

Porque ambos se revelaron contra todo pronóstico y trazaron una nueva línea de partida.

.

* * *

Con las manos ocupadas y una gran sonrisa, Rin se hace paso por los blancos pasillos mientras un montón de personas cruzan por todas partes, atareados por la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. La gente le saluda desde sus puestos, nadie quiere interrumpir sus tareas o al recién llegado en su andar.

— ¡Dios, que frío hace hoy! —Se quejan desde el otro lado de la puerta—, ¿Verdad que sí, Poposito?

La puerta se abre con dificultad y la voz tupida hace silencio de un momento para otro. Hay un perro café, el cual ya no es un cachorro y ha adquirido el tamaño que por fuerzas de la naturaleza le corresponde. Unos ojitos redondos, que están bastante juntos, se fijan en él, como si fuese un fantasma. El perro lleno de euforia se lanza contra su otro dueño para jugar, derrumbándolo en el proceso. La suave lengua de Popó le llena la cara de caricias húmedas que hacen reír estridentemente a los dos presentes hasta que simplemente quedan en un silencio cómodo en el cual se dedican dulces miradas.

— ¿Todo bien, pequeño gigante? —Murmuró mientras acariciaba el lomo de can.

— Un poco aturdido aún, pero sí —respondió, acercándose con pasos tímidos y una bonita sonrisa por alardear—. Aún me siento extraño aquí...

— Oh, es normal —murmuró, alzando las cejas en el trayecto—, tu consciencia ha estado ausente por casi trece años consecutivos, exceptuando las veces en que pudiste alzar la voz para pedir ayuda y...

— No, no, no —interrumpió entre risas—, me refiero al ajetreo que se respira últimamente en el hospital.

— ¡Oh, eso!

Rin se había limitado a agachar la cabeza mientras sonreía para sí mismo, el más joven no entendía. Todos allí se negaban a contarle a dónde había partido Rin hace unos ocho días atrás, entendía que gran parte del personal asistió a una ceremonia hace poco, pero ella se había quedado sin siquiera decirlo.

— ¡Hey! —dijo, con un adorable puchero, intentando llamar la atención de la mujer a su lado— ¿Podría decirme que era tan importante como para quedarse unos días más sin avisar?

— Es una gran celebración que se llevará a cabo esta noche —susurró mientras le daba suaves caricias en las mejillas—. Hoy, finalmente, iremos a casa de manera definitiva.

Rin retiró los rebeldes cabellos de su frente antes de depositar un ligero beso de mariposa mientras le sostenía por la mandíbula. A su lado se encontraba la tan anhelada certificación de que ha cumplido con todos requisitos y ha aprobado las pruebas a las que fue sometido en ausencia de Rin.

Él, por su parte, dejaba escapar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, sin creer lo que escuchaba. Por fin iría a casa.

De un momento a otro, la calidez se fue desvaneciendo mientras Rin, se colocaba la bata blanca y salía a cumplir con su deber.

El hombre de cabellos como la nieve atravesó la puerta con rapidez, mirando la espalda sutil perderse entre las personas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó: —¡Hey, doctor!

Rin se giró con suavidad, mostrando su acostumbrado semblante con cejas relajadas, pidiendo así que continuara. Con pasos temblorosos se acercó hasta ella y le tomó de las manos para obtener aunque sea un toque de valentía, hasta que lo volvió a decir. Esta vez, con toda la nitidez del peso que sus palabras conllevaban:

— Quiero que nunca se aparte de mi lado —un brillante rubor lo tomó desprevenido, entrelazando los dedos y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

— Nunca digo adiós, ¿te lo dije antes, cierto? —Rin apretó los dedos juntos y le revolteó el pelo con la sonrisa más amplia de todo el día.

— ¡Um! —Asintió fervientemente.

* * *

Sesshomaru se adentró a la habitación en donde su fiel amigo con tonos entre el chocolate y la miel le esperaba agitando la cola. Popó ladeaba la cabeza hacia la derecha, mientras su dueño se sentaba en la cama con sabanas azules.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Popo? —El aludido se acercó hasta él para ser acariciado. Sesshomaru sorbía sus mocos con una sonrisa y lágrimas traicioneras en el rostro— ¡Al fin iremos a casa!

Keneth, el enfermero de Sesshomaru, cerró la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no llamar la atención de la persona allí presente. Tras lograrlo, se recostó contra la puerta y dejó que la nostalgia le llenara cada fibra de su ser mientras leía la pancarta que las enfermeras estaban colocando.

 ** _Te extrañaremos, pequeño gigante._**

—Fin—

* * *

Por si acasooooo :v

Lo que me refería con la muerte de Sesshomaru/Sessho, no era física, sino simbólica. Al ir cediendo y cooperando con el tratamiento adecuado, así como su tiempo necesario, todo el esfuerzo daba fruto: Sanaba. Y, como era de suponer, las personalidades se fusionan para crear lo que realmente son: Una identidad.

Si se preguntan que hay en la tumba: Exactamente lo que dije, cenizas de lo que un día fue. ¿Qué fue él? Ropa, libros, Etc.

 **No a la romantización de los desequilibrios (físicos, mentales, sociales, etc).**

Admito que sí, en un principio iban a pasar muchas cosas totalmente diferentes como la relación Dr-Paciente, pero siendo realistas eso no es conveniente. Podía el Dr. terminar en la cárcel y otras alternativas que en realidad pasan cuando estas se dan y bueno... ninguna es bonita.

Investigando e investigando llegué a la conclusión:

 **A**. No iba a romantizar los problemas de mis personajes, aunque siento mucho si no fue el final que quisieran, pero reflexionemos un poco. :\

 **Si vas a permitir que alguien influya en tu vida, que sea de manera positiva. 3**

.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
